Revenge
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: Alternate History: He wants her head and she wants his. She took his brother, he took her life, in a world where the night is no longer safe and its creatures come out to play, Klaus and Caroline should have expected the unexpected… (Klaroline/Katoline Friendship)
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

**30 YEARS AGO…**

**Sunday 1st January 2013**

Caroline felt completely giddy with excitement and mischief; she poked her head out of the window of the moving car, out into the cold night and screamed to the top of her lungs that she was a senior. She faintly heard Tyler's laughter and feeling strong hands forcing her back into the safety of the car, she pouted at him; that was the last memory she had before she noticed bright lights from the corner of her eyes. Once she turned to stare head-on at them, she let out a terrified scream before the impact of the collision made her yell out in pain for only half of a second before the darkness overtook her.

Her mind was still groggy and her body felt as if every bone was broken, she couldn't feel her legs, the palms of her hands felt like they were throbbing and she heard many voices around her. Her mind was running a mile a minute; as she tried to understand what they were saying through her haze but it was as if they were speaking a foreign language and she couldn't, for the life of her, understand what in god's name was going on. Her tongue darted out in an effort to say something, and she tasted a bitter coppery taste in her mouth, but she willed her eyes to open regardless. They fluttered open slowly; allowing her eyes that now throbbed painfully at the bright lights around her; she waited for them to adjust to them before opening them fully and frantically searching for the faces to the voices she once heard.

She saw two men and two women, all wearing hospital masks, rolling her somewhere; they were dressed completely in white and she could see their lips moving. She wanted to know what happened, who these people were, and where she was. Her heart was thumping heavily against her chest, her hands were clammy and her throat felt like there was a tube in it; the thought of being kidnapped flashed in her mind but then she noticed one of the female doctors glanced down at her with saddened eyes and Caroline looked at her and only her, noticing the lady's ponytail and hoping that she would tell her anything to ease her fear.

"Can you hear me?" the female doctor asked and everyone looked down to her at her voice.

Mustering all the strength she could, she made one forced nod.

"You were in a terrible car accident and you're in the hospital, we are going to take care of you, do you understand me?" she told her, her voice sounded terrified, yet strong and confident, and Caroline believed that she would genuinely try her best. Mustering some strength, she made one nod and closed her eyes, forcing herself to go back to the darkness until her entire body stopped throbbing and aching in pain.

* * *

Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she shut her eyes instantly at the light, her head now throbbed with a massive headache; as her hand shot up to massage her temple, she was struck by the painful feeling her entire body was engulfed with, as if every bone in her body was completely shattered into thousands of pieces. Taking her time to allow her eyes to adjust to the light, she opened them slowly and cautiously hearing someone sigh next to her. She turned to her side and immediately recognized her from the ponytail her hair was in, it was the same doctor that was nice enough to settle her fears and allow her to rest, and she smiled a tight-lipped smile at her.

"I have to save you" the woman said sweetly, her smile filled her throbbing chest with a comfortable warmth.

Suddenly the doctor got up and reached for a syringe filled with a red liquid on the stool that stood next to her bed and took her arm gently. Caroline squirmed at the pain of her throbbing hand as she felt the needle gently sliding into her skin and feeling the liquid flow into her veins, slowly, her eyes fluttered closed, as the darkness took her once more.

Caroline's eyes shot open and her entire upper body shot up into an upright position. Memories of the last time she was awake slowly came to her and she remembered: the woman, the needle and the darkness, realizing that her body no longer throbbed in pain and her mind was no longer hazed with alcohol, she concluded that whatever the doctor gave her, worked.

"Hello" an unknown female voice said next to her.

Caroline jumped and turned to meet the face of the voice, she does not know this girl and she has not seen her in her entire life.

"Who are you?" she asked, growing wary at her smile that dripped of evil intentions.

"My name is Hayley" she replied, voice sounded sweet and innocent but her eyes made Caroline's insides shake with worry.

"I'm a friend of Tyler's" she added, while pointing to her-self and Caroline let out a breath of relief, knowing that she was not a complete stranger made her a little calm.

Hayley sat on the stool next to her and took in her appearance, slowly trailing her entire body up and down, Tyler had told her that she was captain of the cheerleading squad in her school and she took gymnastics when she was younger, he told her that she had everything they were looking for, all she needed was a 'upgrade' she mused.

"May I borrow your pillow please?" Hayley asked, giving her the sweetest of smiles.

Caroline smiled warmly at her and pulled her pillow from behind her and gave it to her.

Hayley took the pillow and using both hands, she held each end, and smirked down at her, causing Caroline to doubt her intentions instantly.

"Welcome to the sisterhood" she said before put the pillow at Caroline's face with full force.

Caroline used her hands and legs, fighting desperately for her life, her chest thumped heavily, she tried with all her might to breathe, tried to grab the girl's hand but Hayley was much stronger than her. She was not going to back down though, so as she kicked, she punched, and she screamed her muffled screams in the pillow, hot tears flowing from her eyes as the thought that she was going to die right now shot her with full force, for she feared death more than anything in her life. Her actions died down and the darkness took her once more and her she knew Caroline was dead for good.

**Sunday 21st June 2020**

* * *

The world is changing. Humans are more aware of the dark creatures of the night. Bedtime stories that once scared you into eating your vegetables are now very real and almost right in front of you. They can tell from the ring you wear that you're a vampire; they can tell from the crowd around you that you're a werewolf, but witches are more difficult to point out. They have human blood running through their veins; they look the same and sound the same. They're scared of them, they carry stakes in their bags or purses to defend themselves but it is they who end up dead. They forget vampires are stronger, faster; if you're human…you have no chance. If you're a werewolf, pray that it's dark and a full-moon and if you're a witch, be very careful, for every day from this day forward, shall be more precious than the last.

**Chapter I**

**Present Day,**

**Sunday 1st September 2041**

* * *

Standing on the top of the Notre Dame church in Paris, after killing the last hybrid named Dean a couple of weeks ago, she enjoyed the cool breeze that massaged her scalp. Not even attempting, she didn't even try to tame her hair that blew wildly with the wind, she stared out into the dark night, memories of that day sent fury in her. Some people would think it unhealthy, but she didn't care what others think anymore and she loved who she was now: strong, ageless, fearless, nothing and no one would dare stand in her way and live to tell the tale. The more she felt such power, the more she craved it.

As a vampire, she was able to see things, do things, feel things tenfold, and she loved it, but with the power comes the bloodlust, the need, the hunger for blood. When she first turned all those years ago, she had more than her fill of blood and she would have ripped through someone's throat already. Yet, with age, comes control and the bloodlust is no longer as strong as it was when she was first turned, nowhere near when she was turned.

Listening to everything around her, she heard the priest murmuring his silent prayer to his god, the couple crossing the street, whispering sweet nothings to each other. When she came to the girl sitting on the bench down the street arguing with her boyfriend on the phone about cheating on her with her best friend, she smirked, remembering troubles like those invaded her mind and consumed her time but after the accident, the hospital, the woman, Hayley and her death, all of it angered her more and more she thought about it.

Today that memory flooded her mind the moment she was at peace, she shouldn't be surprised because every year for the past 30 years this happens, where she is much more bitter, much angrier, more mean and bitchy than she ever was in her entire life and if someone even looks at her the wrong way, she has the overwhelming urge to rip them limb from limb.

She remembers leaving a mother a note and left Mystic Falls for good, but she only stayed in Paris because her father was here and she hasn't seen him in years; she was glad that he was happy with his partner Stephen.

A small part of her wants the happiness her father has, but it was ripped away from her viciously and she planned to get her revenge, to punish her real killer for at least half the time she spent as a vampire, whoever it was that forced Hayley into killing her would never see it coming.

She was done now, killing people, whether they harmed innocent people or not, killing people was beginning to get harder and harder. Doing the deed is far too easy, it's knowing when to stop that proves a challenge to her and searching for someone that might not be alive much less exists just isn't worth her time anymore, and she would live her life peacefully now, fall in love and have a life. She wanted to be the person she once was before it happened, the girl who loved to make people happy, who sought her happiness from the happiness of others; she missed her more than words could muster.

She sighed with a smile, finally making up her mind to leave Tyler for good and start new. She ran to the back of the church and jumped off the building, landing on her two feet with grace and ease. She hopped on her bike she had parked there, and then drove her bike to the airport. The wind blew harshly in front of her face and the view of the buildings as she blurred past them were amazing to her. She always loved bikes over cars, they were easier to move around with than a car and she doesn't have to open a door with a bike now does she?

Parking her bike in front of the airport, Caroline immediately noticed a kid who was staring at her bike with awe and longing so she tossed him keys at him with a wink. She didn't need it where she was going anyways and she already has a bike back in London.

"It's all yours buddy" she winked at him, seeing his face light up like the fourth of July really made her chest warm and fuzzy. She missed making others happy, now she causes pain and makes others fear for their lives.

She compelled herself a first class seat back to London, she sat down and drank her champagne. Compelling got harder to do as times changed, people are more aware of them as creatures of the night. They know of their weaknesses and vervain sells like it's nobody's business. It's a good thing they haven't started selling the herb here yet, or they were just smart enough to allow her passage to make sure that they don't get themselves killed. Caroline smirked at the thought.

She leaned back, enjoying the comfort as she imagined the events which could happen during her meeting with Tyler.

He would tell her that she could not leave, that she is his best agent and his favorite; that the only way to leave him is in a body bag, or with a decapitated head, or a ripped out heart, and all of those were never life-threatening to her, in fact she laughed at them. She was Tyler's best agent and he is stronger than her, if not by age, there's the fact that he was in fact a hybrid, but she was much faster and cunning than him and she could end his life as quickly as he can blink.

Then again, she never liked when Tyler talked down to her, especially when he reminded her hat he was older than her which made him stronger than her. Caroline didn't care if he was a thousand, she will take him down, so killing him right away would be a waste, torture first, then kill sounds more satisfying.

With that in mind, the plane landed smoothly and she got off as she made her way to the firm. This tall giant glass was built in the heart of London fooled all the humans that walked in and out but not her.

Not when she knows exactly what goes on through those glass doors. The glass was made in a way, so that you see your reflection from the outside but the view from inside was beyond amazing, especially at night. The lights blended into one beautiful sight that left you breathless.

She opened the doors with ease, knowing that Tyler was still here. Walking in the building with her head held high, the light grey walls made her stand out from everyone while she was completely in black.

As she waltzed in, the girls were sitting around, chatting with one another. They all stared at her as she walked in: some with amazement, some with contempt, some with hate and even some with fear, but she paid them no mind, they were of no threat to her, she could take them all and she knew this, so did they.

They were all afraid of her, they believed that if they provoked her, she might snap and Caroline would always smile at the thought. She liked to think she had more self control than that but obviously they did not know her very well, did they?

She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to reach to the very top floor where Tyler's office was. Legs slightly spread, arms folded against her chest, shades hiding the determination in her eyes and lips pressed together in a slight smirk, her entire composure could scare children under their beds and she was not backing down this time; even if she had to rip everyone in this building apart, she would but she would live the life she always wanted, give or take a few things that are no longer…optional.

The elevator dinged and opened, revealing Tyler who looked busy and very irritated. Caroline smirked at that, she always loved to irritate him, and it always gave her a certain pleasure seeing the frustration in his features, knowing that she was the cause of it.

The room had no glow, it was as dark as she was if not more, black walls, with silver accents. Tyler sat behind a semi-circle table which was occupied by a laptop, a glass filled with an amber colored liquid, and a couple of framed pictures facing him, glass walls behind, showing a perfect view of the beautiful city lights at night. There was a large white couch on one side of the room, the only piece of furniture that stood out from the rest, the other side had a 56 inch flat screen television screen on the wall as well as paintings of various landscapes and scenery.

She was merely going to inform him of her resignation, as she did not nor did she want his permission to leave, she was the most dangerous and feared vampire on the planet, no mere hybrid would tell her what to do. He knew they are partners; she does not work for him. He likes to think so and she lets him, but not this time, she'll put him in her place beneath her if she has to.

Approaching him with a sway to her hips, her arms unfolded and she placed them in her jeans pockets as the heels to her boots click at every footstep she made, she froze in front of his desk and yet he still refused to look at her, but she didn't care, all he needed to do was to hear her.

"I am leaving, I no longer want any part in your little group" she stated, and waited for him to reply.

He let out a soft yet dark laughter and Caroline fought the urge to rip his throat out.

"The only way you are leaving your sisters is with your heart ripped from your chest, Caroline" Tyler reminded her, without even looking up to her. He was really grating on her nerves. He sat, leaning forward in his chair, eyes fixated on his laptop and his face smeared with amusement, as if she had just told him a joke.

"I did not ask to be one of your women, Tyler, I only agreed to do it because I was bored at the time and you helped me when you didn't have to. I will eternally be grateful to you for it but I no longer wish to kill and I want nothing to do with this team anymore. I'm done." Caroline spat, her eyes bold, her voice was commanding with slight irritation to it.

"I will have you heartless before you leave the building darling" Tyler smiled victoriously, keeping his eyes glued to his laptop.

He was not going to let go of Caroline; she was the best in his organization and he would gladly let go all of his agents for just one of her.

He was saving the Original Hybrid for her when he thought she was ready, he still thinks that she isn't ready yet. Caroline lets her anger control fuel her actions, especially in her situation and oddly enough, that might get her killed one day.

She let out a dark laughter, finding his words oddly amusing. She took off her shades and placed it her jacket pocket as she leaned forward against the arch of the table, placing each hand on either side of the table, he was looking up at her now, lips curved into a tight lipped smile, eyes filled with humor. She hated that he was not taking her seriously, which only meant that she had to speak the international language that anyone and everyone she came into contact with understood.

"I am going to turn around now, and I am going to leave you, and leave this building forever and if anyone tries to stop me, you have my word, that I will repaint your walls and the floors with the blood of your precious women. I will end their existence, one by one, I figure you'd be out of the building before I'm finished with them so I will look for Hayley and I will rip her head off and send it to you as a birthday present with a nice little birthday card, sending you pictures of her different body parts, then I will come for you, and I will pull out your insides, tear you apart, limb from limb. Then I'll rip the bones out of your body, then I'll watch as you heal yourself" she smiled "Then I'll do it over, and over, and over, again until I become bored with you, then, I will kill you" Caroline giggled, a very sweet girly yet dangerous and sinister giggle, with a shrug of her shoulders, instantly looking forward to end Hayley's life in particular.

Tyler stared into her eyes; they were dangerously glistening with excitement, as if she was looking forward to killing everyone in this building. He knew in his gut that she could take him down just as easily as she did the 12 hybrids he sent her to kill; he knew that no matter how old a vampire or hybrid was, she was smarter, faster, more cunning, dangerously seductive, the things she could do to him will make him beg for his death; he was not going to show fear to a woman, he was a man, he was not going to be afraid of her. No matter how fast the blood was pumping in his body, the incredibly fast pace his heart beat, the giant wave of heat he felt running through his body from head to toe, the queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach at her words, the clammy feeling of the palm of his hands, he would look at her nonchalantly, he would keep the smirk that was surprisingly still plastered on his face, pretending that her words did nothing to him whatsoever, he leaned back in his chair, staring at her in disbelief.

"Why leave?" he asked, genuinely curious forcing his voice to come out strong and not as shaky as his entire body felt "You could have a family here, be part of something" he mentioned, hoping to tempt her "Why leave your friends, Katherine and Bonnie, why leave the sisterhood" he asked again.

Caroline smirked "I do not want your family or your sisterhood, my friends and I will always keep in touch and I want absolutely nothing more to do with you or your little wolf pet" Her voice was laced venom at the mention of Hayley, she stood straight, contemplating on whether to put on her shades or not, she decided against it, if Tyler were to try something incredibly stupid, she would need to look into the eyes of the person she was going to kill before ripping their life away from them, she felt the power she had over their life.

Turning on her heels, she walked away from Tyler, partially hoping he would try to stop her but not particularly feeling like wasting her energy on killing people, she also hoped that he'd be smart enough to let her leave.

Panic rose in Tyler immediately, he did not want her to leave, no she was his best assassin and he was certain that she was not bluffing, she would walk out those doors and he would never see her ever again, but he needed her to stay, he would have to offer the one thing she wanted since she was turned, the one thing he had on her, the one thing that kept her from freely leaving.

"What if I told you that you can have your revenge?" he asked, a smirk graced his features when she froze, he stood up and walked around the desk, shoving his hands in his pockets, watching as she slowly turn around.

In a flash, she was in front of him and that look of anger, boiling slowly in her is what startled him slightly.

"What if I told you that I knew exactly where he is and how to kill him?" he asked, watching her facial features carefully "What if I told you that you can kill him, finally be at peace with yourself and live the life you so crave?" he asked her again.

"Witches are vague and cryptic for a reason, personally, I think it's for the dramatic effect but you are not a warlock so speak properly or I'll pull your tongue out" Caroline snapped, starting to get annoyed with the 'what ifs'.

"Alright no need for violence" Tyler smirked, as he held his hands up in surrender "There is a weapon, made by a very strong and old witch with a specific purpose to kill them, then and only then will the weapon will be destroyed, you can kill him, along with the rest of his family and I'll allow you to go free, neither I or Hayley, or any of my assassins will come after you or follow you, you can leave and create a new life" Tyler said softly, wanting to smile like an idiot because he knew he was winning.

Caroline knew the deal sounded fair, he had information on the man she was searching for her entire life, well entire vampire life and she didn't like the fact that there's more than one person involved though, she just wanted him and no one else, as long as his family stays out of my way, She would stay out of theirs and nothing or no one was going to stop her to get her revenge. Yet something about it sounded too good to be true, as if there was a catch. She was tempted, very much, but she couldn't help but think that he was hiding something, not just that but what kind of supernatural being was this person if not a vampire, surely she can just stake him or rip his heart out, maybe cut his head off or burn him alive, is he not a vampire?

"What's the catch?"

Tyler's hand quickly pulled itself out of his pocket and he held it against his chest where his heart is and looked at her with a hurtful look "Caroline, how you could think so low…"

"I know when something sounds too good to be true Tyler so stop" Caroline held a hand up signaling him to stop his antics and she was more than annoyed at this point.

He smirked "Fine, the weapon is in their possession and I had their entire house searched and I was not able to find it, if you can get close to them…"

"I can get close to them, whoever they are" she corrected him, finding herself angry at the use of 'if' as if he was insulting her skills.

"My apologies" he said, as he raised an eyebrow and an amused smirk appeared on his face "You can get close enough to get it or find this weapon…"

"And I can kill him myself" she finished for him, a smile dared to grace her features

"Not just him; his entire family" Tyler corrected her

"I do not wish harm upon his family Tyler, just him" Caroline stated, curious as to why he mentioned killing his entire family.

"But this is the deal I am making with you, you see, if you kill him, you'll never know peace, none of us will, his entire family will hunt us all down and kill us all so you see your dilemma"

Noticing her silence, he figured that she needed more persuading.

"The Originals…" she cut him off.

"An Original is to blame for my immortality?" she scoffed incredulously, she was already considering to call Kol just to find out which one and if he had any knowledge of it, because she would then consider killing him as well, she was beginning to think that they were friends. Friends tell each other everything. He was not doing his friendly duties.

"Yes, a member of the Original family is to blame for your 'curse' I'm afraid and we are fresh out of white oak stakes" he explained cryptically.

Caroline nodded, agreeing with his words because she remembered using the last of it on the first Original she killed.

"I remember when you killed one of them with ease, what was his name…" he trailed off intentionally, knowing that Caroline will always remember his name.

"Finn" she replied, remembering the small conversation she had with him before she ended his life.

"Ah yes, you killed one of them before, I'm sure you can kill them all" Tyler smiled.

"So this is your agreement, the information you have about them and don't try to tell me otherwise because there's something you're not telling me and it has to do with the fact that you had me kill the other eleven hybrids, making sure that you're the only one left, in exchange, I stay with you and your 'sisterhood' long enough to kill them all?" Caroline asked, folding her arms across her chest, an eyebrow raised, as if she was making sure that she understood his words.

"Yes, I want you to stay with us long enough to get the stake and kill them, once I see their burnt bodies, I will gladly allow you to leave us, you can return to Mystic Falls, see your mother…"

"I can never return to Mystic Falls and my mother is dead" Caroline said so low that it was as if she was speaking to herself, but Tyler caught what she said, choosing to ignore her words, he smiled.

"So we have a deal then?" Caroline asked, as she unfolds her arms and stretch out her right hand for him to shake.

"Of course we have a deal Care…"

"Do not call me that" Caroline snapped at him, pulling her hand back sharply, her voice dripped with venom.

"Sorry, Caroline, but I want your word" Tyler smiled mockingly at her.

Shoving her hands in her jacket pockets, spreading her legs slightly and mocking his smile she debated in her mind whether to give him her word or not, she had to give credit where it was due, he was smart.

"Promises and deals don't sit well with me Caroline, you know this" Tyler smirked, with his hand stretched out for her to shake.

Caroline shook his hand slowly and she smiled in victory "You have my word, Tyler; I will stay with you until the very death of them all"

Tyler smiled in victory, knowing that not only will she succeed in ridding this world of the Original family, but he will also show that egotistical hybrid, who's truly the alpha male.

"Need any help?" Tyler asked, knowing that she'll protest immediately.

"I need Katherine" she replied, as she knew Kat would be able to help her with any personal information she needed.

"No Bonnie?" he was surprised she didn't protest in the first place.

"Believe it or not, if this goes sour, I do not want her getting in the middle of it, Katherine can take care of herself and I gave my word to a fallen friend of mine to protecting her from the Mikaelson's." Caroline said, actually offended that she would actually send her friends to their deaths.

"Fine, now go wherever you live, get some rest, I'll send you some information in a few days" Tyler ordered her, as he turned on his heels and headed back to his desk, taking a seat and continuing his work on his laptop.

Caroline smirked, amused that he thinks that she takes orders from someone as low as he is, she approached the table, dangerously slow, before leaning over the table to him, he slowly looked up to notice the amusement in her facial expression.

"I have to be honest, I was looking forward to killing you and that little pet of yours, truth be told" she leaned closer to him "To look into her eyes, as she watches me take her life away by ripping out that useless organ in her chest that she calls a heart" she leaned into his ear "To tear her apart, limb from limb" she let out a dangerous giggle that sent chills down Tyler's back "To cut you open and empty your insides, one by one, then allow you to heal yourself and do it over and over again" she smiled when she noticed that his jaw clenched and his facial expression grew hard, signaling that she did in fact scare him "It seems revenge sounds more delicious than your death…"

She leaned away from him; a victorious smile crept up on her face.

"Goodnight Tyler" she smirked as she turn on her heels and head to the elevator and waited until it opened itself for her before she entered, pulling out her shades and slipping it on, she finally turn around to show the victorious self satisfied smile.

* * *

Klaus entered his study, and walked towards the large white couch in the middle of the room, he sat down in the center, and from the glass table that stood in front of him, he took a glass and the bottle of scotch in the center of the table that was on a tray, he poured himself a glass and took a sip, allowing the familiar burn to leave his throat, after cleaning up after yet another dead Hybrid, he was past exhausted, but he had Elijah and Kol looking into the person that was determined to kill all of his hybrids, he would end her pathetic life for the trouble she caused.

He looked up and spotted the portrait of his eldest brother Finn who was murdered by an assassin of all people. He hung it up for Sage, the poor woman was devastated and he kind of felt bad for her, he wasn't completely heartless, he was his brother, but Finn always hated what they were and the only reason he didn't kill himself was because of his woman, once she swore to always be loyal to our family, he had to admit liked her a little more but he swore that he would get his revenge, but that mutt wouldn't tell him who killed his brother and he was annoyed to say the least.

He had his doppelganger though; all he needed was a blood bag to make a dozen more and this time, he would keep them close to him, not allow them to live normal as his brother had ask him too, even Elijah would be smart enough to realize that repeating the same mistake again would be incredibly stupid of him to do.

The doors to the study opened and he could sense Elijah as he walked in and sat down next to him, pulling a glass and pouring a drink for himself as he leaned back in the chair.

"Well?" Klaus urged, knowing for a fact that Elijah would not disappoint, Klaus knew with his brother's silver tongue, he would get him the information he needed without the bloodshed that usually followed when he tried to get information from someone.

"It's one of Lockwood's assassins, just like you thought, but to figure out which one was quite difficult, she is careful, she is also as feared as you are" Elijah stated in a shocked tone, he had never heard of a woman that was as monstrous as his brother was, it was surprising and shocking to say the least.

"What information did you get?"

"Only a first name and a picture" Elijah replied with a huff as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small squared photo of her and hand it to Klaus, who stood up straight and took the photo from Elijah as he examine the girl closely.

Klaus scanned the image twice; she was nothing special, red haired, small body, dark clothing, and cliché smile. The only thing he found intriguing about her was her smirk, it make him smirk. He would still kill her though, she has caused more trouble to him than anyone and she may be beautiful but he would still kill her when he finds her.

"Her name is Caroline" Elijah said.

"Such a little thing has been causing me so many problems?" Klaus asked in awe; surprised that someone so plain could be so cunning "Do we know for sure that she was the one that killed Finn?" Klaus asked after giving her picture another one over.

"No, but getting such information is going to be much harder than getting this picture" Elijah huffed.

"How hard was it to get this picture?" Klaus exclaimed, wondering how much trouble they could possibly get to take a picture of all things in the modern times.

"For one, Kol decided to reveal the fact that he had this at the last minute just for jesting"

They both scoffed at that, Kol was obviously not taking this situation seriously and messing with them again.

"Then another, she's very careful, I have showed this picture to many of our contacts, they confirmed that this is her but it's not her. They say that one of her favorite things to do is body jumping" Elijah said, taking a glance at the picture, still being held by his brother's fingers before looking up towards him and smirking "Sounds familiar?"

Klaus smirked "There's only so long someone can hide behind a mask, Elijah, but when I do find her, I will deal with her personally" Klaus smirked a smirk that Elijah knew all too well, he could tell that Klaus was going to enjoy torturing the poor girl for something she may not have done.

"Now, tomorrow I will need a blood bag from the doppelganger to make another dozen hybrids, be sure to have it ready by tomorrow afternoon" Klaus stated as he sipped his scotch, allowing the familiar burn to flow down his throat as he could tell that Elijah was going to protest about this again, his feelings for the woman and Klaus didn't mind as long as it didn't conflict with her regular blood donations.

"Niklaus…"

"You may have feelings for her but she is still my doppelganger Elijah and this woman killed my hybrids so now I need to make more" Klaus quickly reminded him.

Elijah knew better than to argue with his brother, all he could do was nod reluctantly and get up from his sitting position, no longer wanting to sit next to him. Quickly seeing himself out, he can admit to himself that he was in love with Elena but even she did not know this, and it pained him to have his brother treat her as a means to an end.

Elijah knew his brother like the back of his hand though, he knew that Klaus wanted these hybrids because he was lonely, but Elijah knew that his loneliness could not be filled with hybrids who are only loyal to him because of their sire bond and it will rain blood if something were to happen to her.

Klaus sat there, a flicker of guilt course through him as quickly as it, disappeared. He will never understand his brother's love for these doppelgangers, true, he also fancied the first one, but he had learnt his lesson the first time; why does his brother continue to make the same mistake, is beyond him.

He knew what these Assassins were trained to do, he may have let the boy go free but that didn't mean he didn't keep tabs on him, these women were trained to hunt and kill any supernatural being that harms innocent people, Finn was more innocent than Elijah, his moral brother of all people yet he was killed by one of them, he needed to know why she killed his innocent brother, before he killed her, he deserved to know. He would look into her eyes as he rip the life from her, he would get his vengeance.

* * *

Caroline was in Green Park in London, she stood behind the fence as she looks down into the lake, taking in her reflection, she knew she was alone, she did not hear anyone, she did not sense anyone and she was careful, but she couldn't help but stop and look into the lake at her reflection; the girl she once were, was completely gone, she died in a terrible car accident with Tyler of all people; it seems that he was a hybrid even then which is why he came out fine, that was his excuse.

Caroline had not been happy in thirty years and she misses her happiness so much that sometimes it burns her to see someone happy.

Noticing that she was standing in the park way longer than intended, she continued walking to the spot across the forest where the trees were so full with leaves that they connected together to form a shield in that area.

She walked and she walked, making sure to watch her step where she went, once she found the familiar tree with her initials carved in an old dead language, she walked to the side of the tree, where the large boulder sat, and she smiled at the small star that was neatly carved on it.

Technology had advanced drastically since she became a vampire, there were little of these houses in existence then but they exist now. Houses underground. She had one built in the park, it took as little as five years and she's been living here since. A grand total of three people on the planet knew where she lived apart from herself, she was careful, only Katherine, Bonnie and another witch friend of hers knew, but no one else did and she liked it that way.

She then leaned forward slightly, and rests the palm of her hand directly over the tiny star, as the rock make a scanning voice and a green light that hid behind her palm scanned her hand. Once it was done, she removed her hand and stood straight, as the boulder suddenly started to slide away, showing her the large square hole in the ground and the small stoned staircase that lead down into the hole. She looked left and right and left again before quickly descending the stairs, watching as the light from outside slowly fades away as the rock moves back in place once she was at a good distance down the stairs. She reached the bottom of the stairs and now the lights flicked on, revealing the iron walls, the concrete floor and the steel door in front of her. She opened the door and head inside, to the home she had made, twenty five years ago after being attacked by a woman seeking revenge for her lover.

She was glad she thought of this, she thought of a home hidden away from the world where no one could find her and thank god for technology advancing.

She entered and closed the door behind her, sighed heavily with relief that she was home, where she had memories of almost 30 years of her new life.

The walls were antique white, beige furniture everywhere; in front of her, consisted of white leather sectional sofa set a table in front of the couch set, in the center, was a bottle, half filled red cherry wine and two glasses, television bolted to the wall to her right, a wall, with a large monitor, which consisted of at 15 different camera views, camera she had hidden around that tree with her name on it, even around the park, watching in case her enemies have found her, a large computer table, which fit three flat screen monitors, three different keyboards and three different mouse's, stood in front of that wall, for her to control the cameras and do her research.

She walks towards the table in front of the couch, she grabbed the bottle and opened it quickly, about to take it to her mouth when suddenly, a chill ran down her spine and her ears picked up someone's evened breathing, she realized that someone was in her home and it was not human, she smirked, lowering the bottle back on the table and stood straight. She swiftly turned around with inhuman speed and pinned the intruder to the wall and bared her fangs, black veins framing her eyes but her eyes remained blue and hissed viciously into their face. Her face changed to normal as she noticed the familiar curls, smirk and eyes of her friend, who had full access to her home.

"Don't ever sneak up on a vampire Kat" Caroline warned her and released her hold on the girl before she smirked, shook her head at her smile.

"I invented that you know" Katherine smiled and leaned off the wall and fixed her jacket.

"How long have you been here?" Caroline asked, as she got rid of her leather jacket and her shades and tossed it on the chair, as she sat next to them and grabbed the bottle of wine, pouring two glasses and offering one to Katherine as she sat next to her.

"I came after lunch" she replied "Got bored" she sighed heavily "London just isn't fun anymore" Katherine stated sarcastically.

"Did you see anyone when I arrived?"

"Nope, you came alone" Katherine replied, taking a sip of her wine.

"Good" Caroline said.

After a long awaited silence as they sat on the couch together, sipping their wines, Katherine turned to her and huffed in defeat.

"Fine, what did he say; is he going to let you leave?" Katherine asked anxiously.

"It seems that Tyler finally gave me what I have wanted from the very beginning" Caroline smirked and watched as Katherine slowly took in her smirk as a sign that she was really getting what she wanted.

"Spill Care" Katherine got serious as this also involved her life as well.

Caroline smirked and continued "We have agreed that I will stay with them till the very inevitable deaths of the man who turned me as well as his family" she smiled at Katherine tight lipped smile "The Originals…" she drawled "If you want to help, be my guest, I know you love a good fight"

"I would gladly help, but unless you can assure my safety then I'll have to be a shadow" Katherine said in disgust.

"Fine, I know you've been running from them for a long time, it must be a relief to know that they are about to meet their deaths"

Katherine sighed dramatically "Of course but must you kill them all? It would be sad to lose Elijah…" she trailed off with a knowing smirk.

"Don't get guilty now Kat" Caroline frowned.

"I'm not but I'm just saying, if you make war with one of them, you can just kill that one and leave Elijah be" she shrugged, truth be told, Katherine always had a soft spot for him. She knew he fell in love with her but she never used it against him and now that she knows how he feels for Elena, her doppelganger, she would hate for a soul like his to be gone from this cruel world.

"What is it about this Original that gets you so protective so much…?" Caroline trailed off knowingly with a raised eyebrow, hoping that she'll fess up in her little field trips to a certain mansion to spy on a certain someone…

"Call it a soft spot, besides, you've never met him before"

"I've only met one Original and he's more than enough to deal with. Which reminds me, I wonder if he might have any idea where his siblings were 30 years ago?" Caroline asked herself.

"Not a chance, he was daggered then" Katherine replied, causing Caroline to give her a curious look "I like to keep my enemies closer" she smirked.

"Well, I'd love to kill one but Tyler did make a point, they might come after me when I do kill this Original and I can't have three Originals hunting me down" Caroline sighed "I also gave him my word that I will kill them all, I don't go back on my word Kat"

She sighed in defeat and shook her head, to lose Elijah would be a sad thing "Yes I know, so why isn't Bonnie in this, you know you gave your word…" Caroline cut her off.

"I know I gave her my word, I also gave Lucy my word that I would keep her away from the Originals" Caroline stated.

"I know but don't you think that Bonnie will be helpful right now, she's a witch, all she has to do is contact some dead witches and they can help her make a new weapon" Katherine asked, in hopes that she honestly didn't have to deal with the Mikaelson's or mainly Klaus again.

"The thought did cross my mind Kat" Caroline said "But I really don't want Bonnie in this, Bonnie has too many dead family that do not want her mixed up in vampire business and I agree with them because she could get hurt or worse, regardless of her being the most powerful witch on the planet, I don't want her in any part of this, I want her safe" Caroline added, honestly wishing there was something that they could do to help their dear friend.

"Okay, which means we're going old school then" Katherine huffed, turning to look at her.

"Yup, we're going old school" Caroline agreed with a nod and turned to look back at Katherine.

"Fantastic" Katherine beamed back at Caroline.

* * *

She was finally out from the other side. Thank goodness. She hated that place, not being able to save them or even stop them from doing bad things. Now she just has to be in someone's body for the while. She would love to be in Bonnie Bennett's body, able to use her magic and the closeness she's developed with Caroline Forbes but she's being protected by said dark vampire.

This means that she needs to find a witch to take over, because a human body would not do. She was a witch and she needs a witch's body to possess.

Her plan has to work, this was her last chance to save him, from him-self and if this plan does not work, then she would have to watch him die and she might not be able to bear the sight of it ever again, not after the last time.

* * *

**I'm republishing this because there was an error with the story.**

**I've been listening to songs that kinda inspires me to write this.**

**Please Reviews!**

**Song: _What I've Done- Linkin Park_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Wednesday 4th January 2041**

"Kat, come on, it looks like Tyler finally lived up to his word" Caroline informed her. Katherine was at her side in less than a second, a blood bag stretched out to her as an offering. She shook her head and Katherine just shrugged before she placed it on the center table and sat next to Caroline, who had her laptop in front of her.

"Straight to work, no breakfast or not even a good morning" Katherine said with sarcasm dripping from her tone of voice "Someone's in a grumpy mood"

"Just see what you make of these before I burn your hair off" Caroline warned, rolling her eyes at her.

Katherine brushed Caroline's threat off.

"What useless info did he send, you know he gives stupid a bad name right?" Katherine smirked and Caroline smirked in return, but as she opened the file named 'Originals' containing snapshots of 3 men and one girl her smirk slowly disappeared into a tiny smile of approval.

"Actually he did well, he sent me four pictures" Caroline replied "I think this is the rest of Kol's family" She added, causing Katherine to raise an eyebrow in question at her.

Caroline shifted her laptop on her lap to Katherine's direction and placed all four pictures as a slideshow to show Katherine, who eyes grew wider at the sight.

"That's them" Katherine breathed "This is bad Caroline, this is really bad" Katherine mumbled lowly, a queasy sense of fear coursed through at the sight of them in front of her, on that computer screen. The true danger of this mission came on Katherine. Knowing Klaus's temper, he could kill them both at sight or worst, especially Caroline, she was a baby compared to him, he was stronger than her, more so as a hybrid.

"So these are the infamous Originals" Caroline asked as she arched an eyebrow at Katherine, noticing her mood change into danger mood immediately.

"That's the people I'm running from, the Originals, the first, the oldest and the most feared"

Caroline pulled the screen slightly towards her to get a good look at them "Old they may be but most feared, let's not get ahead of ourselves" she chuckled.

"Caroline this is actually not funny, these are the worst people on the planet to cross, if they want you dead, you're dead, they…" Katherine stumbled upon words to find to prevent Caroline from perusing them, she loved Caroline dearly and would not allow her to go and poke the bear, especially a bear like Klaus who's ruled by his own anger.

"Look, I don't care if they can shoot lasers from their eyes, now can you tell me anything about them?" Caroline trailed off, using hand signals.

Katherine stopped the slideshow at Elijah, smirking at his appearance as he cross a street in his perfect suit and seductive smirk that's not even meant to be seductive.

"This is Elijah Mikaelson…" she trailed off, sounding the 'S' with the sound resembling a snake.

"Get your head out of the gutter and keep talking…" Caroline scolded her and Katherine rolled her eyes at her.

"Elijah Mikaelson is the second eldest of them, loyal to his family, especially Klaus. Respected by witches, feared by vampires and werewolves, never breaks his word. He's quick and lethal and incredibly dangerous…."

"Katherine!" Caroline snapped, annoyed at her attempt to sway her decision to not go after them, her mind was made up. She would be ending her killer's life, regardless of whom or what he is.

"Sorry, I was just warning you…" she grumbled and held her hands up to signal that she was surrendering.

"Yes I get it, loyal to his family, mindful of his words, moving on…"

"Grumpy" Katherine grumbled before clicking the next arrow to the next person and her face was drained of all color.

"Full name, Niklaus Mikaelson, his family calls him Nik, Elijah annoys him by calling him by his full name but everyone else calls him…"

"Klaus" Caroline interjected, smirking, before poking her head to the laptop screen to get a better look only to see the very word she wanted.

She remembered when she had opened the document from her email, his instructions were specific and clear.

The photo with the sentence "Target" is the man you want.

"This is the man that killed me" Caroline breathed, in surprise.

Caroline has heard about the Originals countless times, from witches, the girls in the Agency, Tyler and even Katherine far too many times, but she's only ever met one: Kol. She wasn't quite familiar with their appearance but she figured that they'd be more handsome if not more than Kol.

Oh boy was she right.

He was stunning, breathtaking actually. That was a man and that much she was sure of.

His stance, his eyes, his smirk, his high and mighty presence all suited him well. He might has well have been a king.

Being as old as he was, he probably once was.

"He's hot" Caroline simply said, not wanting to give Katherine something to question her about and doing a simple assessment.

"I figured you'd say that" Katherine smirked "He's been recently turned into a hybrid. His mother had an affair with a werewolf a thousand years ago and he was born. He was turned into a vampire by magic and when his mother saw what he truly was, she had his wolf half bound by a moonstone. He made some hybrids, using werewolves, can't turn vampires into hybrids. He has a bad temper…" Caroline cut her off.

"Him and all werewolves on the planet" she scoffed.

"No his as well as his hybrids are far worst. Combine a werewolf's rage and vampire emotions. We feel a hundred times more than humans do and his temper times a hundred…you have a ticking time bomb waiting to happen" Katherine explained further, causing Caroline to nod slowly.

To Caroline, this merely meant that he'll put up a fight. If would have been a little weird if he didn't.

"Personality" Caroline stated, waiting for a response.

"Actually, I don't know much. All I know is that he has a bad temper, even though I did spend time with them, most of my time was with Elijah because Klaus was never interested in me but my blood so he was away most of the time" Katherine said with a scoff, the man spent a handful of times with her but it was merely for her company to hear her boring stories about her family and her adventures in England, Elijah was the one that really paid attention to her.

"Right, so not only did he plan to sacrifice you but he didn't even have the energy to pretend to be interested, I'll take a wild guess and say that he's not smart"

Katherine rolled her eyes but smirked at her words.

Katherine flipped to the next photo, eager to not have to think about Klaus at all and sighed "Well you know Kol"

"I've met the man twice" Caroline retorted.

"Kol Mikaelson is a very childish but very dangerous man, think of Chucky but taller and not made of wood. He also has a thing for witches, a fetish or something" Katherine waved it off.

"I know that, he's hit on Lucinda more times than I care to admit and Bonnie hates him more than she hates vampires in general" she sighed, thinking of the many times Lucinda had given Kol a headache of his life for the many attempts to seduce her to his bed, it was almost funny actually, poor boy, being turned down by almost every witch.

Katherine clicked next to the last photo of the blonde girl sitting and drinking her coffee at a coffee shop. She hasn't seen Rebekah since the 1800's but she looks the same.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, the baby sister. She's bratty, spoiled but very fickle. She can be your friend one minute, your enemy the next, especially towards Klaus but in the end she is always loyal to her family, sometimes a bit reluctantly I'm told"

Rebekah was not her someone of interest at the moment. If Caroline is to go after Klaus then she will show up to defend her brother and Caroline would have to prepare for that. She does not want to be unprepared for anything. If Kol is to pop-up, she'll have to prepare for that as well. She could have Lucinda at her side to control him but something tells her that Lucy will try to actually kill the poor thing if she gets too frustrated with him. Caroline looked at the pictures one last time, memorizing their names before closing her laptop and resting it on the table in front of her before leaning back and turning to Katherine with a blissful smirk on her face.

"So, if I were to schedule a peaceful lunch meeting with an Original, which one would I pick?"

"Elijah" Katherine replied almost immediately, which shocked Caroline a little.

"Why him, I was hoping to use Kol?" Caroline asked, pouting just a little.

"He's easier to negotiate with and he never breaks his word" Katherine replied easily with a shrug "But it would not be smart of you to meet him. If you're lucky, they might not even know what you really look like considering the fact that you like to body jump so it would not be smart of you to reveal yourself and if they do then it's much more unsafe for you to meet an Original" she looked at Caroline's face as she sat next to her deep in thought, "What are you planning in that head of yours?"

Caroline smirked at her words, she already knew all of that, and it would most definitely not be smart of her to meet them. They might not know what she really looks like so she saw no life threatening reason to jeopardize that yet…

Caroline knew that news spread fast in the supernatural world so at times she took advice from her Original friend and body jumped. Occasionally she would choose another vampire just to be safe. It was fun to be in another's body, to be someone else.

She wasn't going to compromise both identities just for a meeting, not yet anyways. She wants to let this Klaus know that she will kill him, to look into his eyes, smile and tell him that she wants his heart or his head, whichever he prefers.

Well she knew one of her identities have been compromised, Kol has seen her in the body she chose and she remembers when Kol took that picture of her in her own club. She knew someone was looking for her then, but she was a little curious as to who had power over Kol to recruit him as a spy agent.

This is why she did not plan to be meeting any Originals anytime soon.

"Which is exactly why you're going to meet him and not me" Caroline smiled before facing a gaping and speechless Katherine who looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Wha…I…But…You…" Katherine babbled, looking everywhere but Caroline at this point while passing her fingers through her curly locks in a panic mode "He'll kill me, or worst, he'll call Klaus…"

"Katherine, no one is going to hurt you"

"But…" she started but Caroline turned to face her and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders in a reassuring embrace before gracing her face with a smile.

"Do you trust me?" Caroline asked her.

"Yes" she replied immediately.

"Then trust that I will not let anything to happen to you, you have my word"

* * *

Hayley cautiously walked in Tyler's office as she saw that sinister smile on his face. She never really liked that look too much, it scared her a little sometimes, and it basically means that whatever evil plan he had up his sleeves was working.

"Hey….Ty, what's up?" Hayley asked cautiously, slowly approaching his table where she spotted him typing away on his computer with that look on his face as if it was painted there, especially after hearing about his recent encounter with Caroline, that blonde bitch, she assumed to see him a little jumpy as he had been ever since.

"I'm guessing you're over being jumpy ever since that deal you made with Caroline?"

Tyler frowned and looked up at her at her words "I was not jumpy because of Caroline" he muttered firmly "I was never jumpy to begin with"

"Yes you were, I'm curious, what did she say to you to have you so jumpy and cautious all of a sudden, it's been two weeks, she won't kill you Ty, she's too grateful to you for saving her life, remember?" Hayley reminded him with a smirk.

"Yes but I just want them all dead before she has a chance to find out the truth, because trust me, if Caroline finds out the truth about that night, we will have someone far worse to run from for the rest of our lives before she catches up to us and do god alone knows what" Tyler said.

"You're the one that created her, she's your monster, if you had allowed her to keep her humanity and be that sugar sweet, cavity giving candy coated girl she was 30 years ago, we would only be dealing with a whiny pathetic insecure dumb blonde, now she's worse than Klaus" Hayley told him with an accusing look on her face because of course he had to make her into something he wanted to be, a cold blooded, monstrous sadistic killer, just like Klaus, if not worst.

"I made her into the one person that is both brave and skilled enough to go against Klaus despite their vampire age difference and she can kill Klaus, I'm absolutely sure of it"

"You have so much confidence in her…" Hayley folded her arms across her chest and eyed her boyfriend intently.

"Yes, besides, I sent her photos of the Original family thirty minutes ago, she must be working like hell to find them as we speak" Tyler stated proudly as he stood from his chair.

"That would make no sense because you know very well that the Original family is back in London, living in that bloody mansion"

"That is true, why did you think I picked this time to send the photos" Tyler smirked.

"What about Katherine, her sidekick?" Hayley asked, she might not like her bitchy comments but the girl was smart, she is definitely smart enough to figure out what they are up to and tell Caroline so that that blonde bitch would come after them.

"Don't worry about her, cause I'm not, the best thing that can happen for Katherine right now is that one of the Mikaelson's kills her and pisses off Caroline even more" Tyler chuckled "I won't have to deal with her attitude anymore, that's why I made sure they became friends, so that if Caroline suddenly comes soft towards him…"

"Because that's still in her nature, regardless of her new fangs" Hayley sneered at him and he rolled his eyes in return before continuing.

"She'll get completely cold if they kill Katherine"

"That's brilliant, I didn't know my boyfriend was so smart" Hayley smirked devilishly as Tyler walked around the table to stand in front of her and pull her into his embrace by wrapping his hands around her waist.

* * *

**Friday 6th January 2041- 12:29pm**

At lunch time, Elijah sat at the table of a local coffee shop with a cup of their famous black coffee in his hand, waiting for his guest to arrive.

He had to admit that she was smart, meeting him in a public place to make sure nothing happens to her, he wouldn't kill her anyways, whatever he had against her, he was over it, especially the love he had for her but there was a bigger reason why he wouldn't kill her, at least not yet anyways; Elena had very little family left and he hadn't told her that Katerina was alive per se. He told her that she committed suicide to protect herself and it would stay that way. He didn't know how Katarina felt about Elena either, chances are, she could actually want to be in Elena's life, Elena being the only blood relative alive, he was hoping that time has defrosted her cold heart.

He looked up and was confused, he saw a woman, not a red haired woman that is, hair wrapped tightly in a blue paisley cloth, dressed completely in black with a blue pair of heels and red lips and a pair of dark shades. He was at least expecting Katerina but this person sat there as if she was meant to be there.

The girl looked from left to right before slowly unwrapped the cloth from her head to reveal countless amounts of curls that dropped like bouncy balls to her shoulders, falling behind her back and in front of her as well. Now he was sure it was Katerina, but the disguise was a little silly for him to understand. Then she leaned back, crossed one leg over the other and wrapped said cloth around her neck like a scarf before removing her shades, painting a devilish smirk on her face. Elijah returned her gesture with a tiny amused smile and shook his head lightly.

"Katerina" he greeted "Was it all necessary?"

"Hello Elijah" she spoke, just as smooth and silky as she always done that once did wonders to his nerves but no longer affect him.

* * *

Caroline sat in her chair, smirking at their introductions, they were acting like enemies having a nice cup of tea and it was quite amusing, she took him in, they way he sat, relaxed which made her realize that he was not planning on killing her and Katherine was completely paranoid for no reason but she can't blame her, Caroline would be in her very position if roles were reversed.

But she needed to keep in mind that this was a business transaction, not for fun.

Katherine was known for mixing business and pleasure perfectly.

Caroline prepared her burner phone and thanked whatever god existed if there was one for cameras on the streets since knowledge of vampires came out. She was completely grateful to be able to have access to these cameras, technology has advanced but her knowledge has as well. She swayed her chair from side to side in front of the many monitors she has. There were a dozen small monitors; all showing her every angle possible at the meeting. He can't sneak a gum in his mouth without her seeing it.

* * *

"Don't you look dashing, tell me, chopped any heads off lately?" Katherine sneered at him.

He chuckled lightly at her words, knowing his reputation as someone who was more hands on than some before taking a sip of his coffee and wiping all smiles off his face to respond to her.

"Let's just get to the point of this meeting and skip the small talk, shall we?" Elijah started before smirking at her "Like for instance, a particular lady friend of yours"

Katherine smirked at him, she knew Elijah well, not better than him-self but enough to know that either he doesn't know her name or he's fishing for more one.

"She is like a sister to me and I love her to death but she can be a little moody, reminds me of someone…" she trailed off intentionally with a smirk in which Elijah returned, knowing all too well that his younger brother changes his mood far too often for his liking "But yes she is the reason why we're here today" she sighed dramatically.

"You know, I am quite surprised" he started and Katherine looked genuinely confused for a while "I would think that your so called 'sister' would be here to make sure nothing happens to you"

She suddenly felt nervous, this man, even in public could end her life and she was here alone, not in the comfort and safety she felt with Caroline when she promised to not let anything happen to her on this meeting.

Suddenly, her phone starts ringing in her purse, it's quite odd actually but she thinks nothing of it for the moment. Elijah looks down at her purse and she followed his eyes.

"Let me just get that" she said softly as she reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone, noticing that a blocked ID was indeed calling her, she smirked and looked up at Elijah to see him staring at her phone in her hand. She pressed the answer button and pushed a decent amount of hair behind her back to place her phone by her ear and she smirked.

"I thought you said you were going to be here watching, I don't see you anywhere, and you gave me your word you bitch"

Caroline let out a sarcastic gasp as a sigh of hurt "You're not even looking around, he just threatened you and now you look like a scared deer staring straight at a pair of headlights, would you calm down, I am watching you bitch, I always stick to my word" Caroline replied through the phone, Katherine paused for a second to take a glance at Elijah to see him staring at her intently.

Katherine pulled the phone from her ear and placed it on loud speaker before resting it on the table in the center and folding her arms across her chest and staring at him with a smirk.

"Elijah Mikaelson, I must say, pictures do you no justice, I much rather the view in person, she was right, you do look dashing" Caroline said in amusement, a little louder knowing that he was indeed listening in to their confirmation "Katherine, if you were paying any attention instead of all the small talk, you would have known that he's too relaxed to want to cause you any harm, you're losing your touch Kat"

Elijah smirked at her observation "I take it that you're making sure that Katerina makes it out of this conversation alive?" he asked, clearly amused at the moment.

"Big sister is always watching" she chuckled as she noticed the realization on Katherine's face.

"You're not here" he said softly in realization.

"Of course not, you're the one that brought up the identity thing this morning" she rolled her eyes at Katherine's facial expression "However, I have befriended a couple of powerful people who's currently making sure that this meeting stays civil and quiet"

Katherine looked around frantically to notice a couple of eyes on her, one face she recognize as a leader of a witch coven currently living in London who nodded her head at her and Katherine gave her a tight lipped smile.

"Awe, you got a coven for me, how sweet of you" Katherine cooed.

"truth be told, most of them just wanted to lay eyes on the handsome Elijah Mikaelson, you know, you are very popular, some say you're more dangerous than your brother"

"I wouldn't say that" Elijah replied.

"Oh don't be modest, I wouldn't doubt them, witches are like high school teenagers, they talk, you look like a smart man, I mean you showed up here, that shows the skills of a smart man"

Katherine let out a light giggle at Caroline words "Be careful my dear, never judge a book by its cover, Elijah does not take well to disrespect"

"Let's just skip the small talk shall we?" Elijah smirked and Caroline did as well, because she was getting a little impatient with this conversation as well.

"Very well then, I want your brother dead"

Katherine scoffed at her words "Be specific darling, so does three tenth of the world's population"

"None are bold enough to face him head on and alone" Caroline countered.

"Very true" Katherine agreed.

"What business you have with my brother?" Elijah asked, choosing to ignore their previous conversation.

"He took something from me, something that not even the strongest witch on the planet can give me and I want blood, I'd say his blood but let's not get that literal" she replied simply, as if it was not crazy of her at all to go up against the most powerful man on the planet, it wasn't crazy of her at all.

"What is it exactly that he took from you?" Elijah asked carefully, as if he already had an answer in his head but chose not to voice it.

Katherine noticed the way he asked the question and a smile suddenly appeared on her face.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Caroline asked her.

"Elijah, she's a big girl, I think she'll be able to get over it if he indeed took that"

"Can I join this conversation now?" Caroline asked in pure sarcasm, rolling her eyes at their faces on the monitors in front of her.

"I didn't assume anything Katerina" Elijah lied through his teeth, but his poker face made sure not to give anything away.

"Don't give me that crap, I know that look, I've spent five hundred years running from you" Katherine smirked at him.

"Although I don't particularly care what he assumes, amuse me Katherine" Caroline deadpanned.

Katherine looked as if she took a deep breath before saying in one go "Elijah assumes that his brother must have taken your v-card"

Caroline automatically let out a hearty laughter, she honestly didn't mean to laugh but it just flew out. Though she can understand why he assumed that, noting how vague she was being, if she was in his position, she would have assumed the same, maybe. She can vaguely remember her first and oddly enough, she can't even remember the last time she had some sexual release, has it really been that long?

Focus Caroline.

"They lied, you do have a funny bone" Caroline laughed "I can vaguely remember the day and completely forgotten the man who took it but I can't judge or blame you for your quick assumption, we women tend to overreact a little, especially when it comes to that but with reason." Caroline explained to him through small laughter and sarcasm "You'll know what he took when the time comes, until then, this is the information I can give you, will I be able to take his life or are we going to have a problem?"

Elijah sat there and for the first time, he was actually thinking about it. He would never allow anyone to harm his family, Klaus included; but with Klaus gone, Elena could be free from his brother's hold, she would be finally reunited with his family and hopefully he can have something with her, something special. He's been worrying about all of his siblings his entire mortal and immortal life that he's never actually had time to worry about himself.

But Klaus was still his brother and thinking of killing his own brother is definitely wrong, not right.

"I know I am asking you to hand over your brother's life to me, after all he's done, he's still your brother and if you want to protect him rather to assist me in my mission I will completely understand but you must also understand that protecting him means that you will become collateral damage and I'd hate for someone like you to become collateral damage; Katherine won't say it but she will also hate it if something happened to you" Caroline explained to him, making her clear and making sure that he understands the situation and makes his choice wisely.

Katherine however, frowned at her words slightly, true, of all the Originals, she would never harm Elijah in any way, he never actually hunted her down and when she was human he was extremely kind to her, genuine kindness, she wouldn't wish him dead nor would she ever take part in any plan or mission to endanger his life. Especially with his fancy to her doppelganger, he is her protection from Klaus for the time being and especially at a time like this, she wants him alive more than anything.

But, she would never admit this to Caroline, much less Elijah, and to hear her literally saying those words right now to him made her a little uneasy and annoyed but also vulnerable. She was not weak, not anymore.

Elijah was actually considering this proposal. He kept reminding himself of that for the time he sat there, one eye on the phone sitting at the center of the table in front of them and another on Katherine's face. His own brother, he has a good reason for wanting his brother dead but Niklaus is still his brother and he loves his brother with a fury like no other, he may have a dark heart but no one's completely dark, he must have some light in him, Elijah has seen such light when he's around his family and when he paints.

It's because of the little light in his dark brother's heart why he cannot agree with the terms of this woman.

He doesn't hate the woman on the other end of that cellular phone, he wants his revenge but he wouldn't waste his hate on someone who was just doing her job, working for his brother's annoying hybrid.

What does strike him as odd, is the fact that Finn hated what he was, the only thing that kept him from trying to take his own life was Sage and because of her, he managed to live like what Niklaus would call 'a vegetarian'. Feeding from blood bags and his sexual partner only and only killing as self defense.

He knows in his gut that Finn would never harm another man, human or not unless they have physically threatened his life.

He also knew that these 'Assassins' kill only supernatural beings that kill without reason.

But it was far too early to ask questions, for now, he needed more time with her to get to the answers, maybe an actual physical meeting, looking into her eyes, hearing her voice, he was always able to tell when someone is lying by their eyes and voice. He learnt by force from his brother and his constant lies.

He needed more time and he knew just what to do.

"I deeply regret to inform you that I cannot partake in this mission to end my brother's life, I'm sure you'll understand the reason behind my response-" he was cut off by her.

"Nonsense, I completely understand, it doesn't matter what he has done with the many years he had on this planet, he is still your brother, your blood and you'll stand by him and protect your family no matter what" Caroline was a little disappointed but she wasn't expecting him to agree at all, she just wanted him to know that she was capable of communication but there was a little tiny feeling in her that she could have an Original who can get close to him to get the stake for her.

"You're not at all what I was expecting" he said, Caroline was shocked, a good shocked, he was probably expecting a female version of his brother.

"You don't say, what exactly were you expecting, a ruthless angry woman who kills for the fun of it and threatens whoever's life she has to get what she wants, or like Katherine? Elijah, I am a very understanding woman who is more than capable of having a nice civil conversation between friends" she smirked and she could see from the cameras an eye roll from Katherine and an eyebrow raised as well as a slight smirk from Elijah.

"Personally, I think she's still a little soft but whatever floats her boat" Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

"You really don't want to know what floats my boat" Caroline hinted suggestively and Katherine rolled her eyes.

Elijah ignored her comment "Now that you have heard my response, should I be concerned of my sibling's lives?" he asked, rather calmly, she liked talking to him she realized, she reminded her slightly of a big brother/father figure and his calmness made her calm.

But she giggled at his question, this meant that he doesn't know as much of her as she did of him, they both knew basically nothing, which meant she was feared enough for people not to say a word of her.

"Honestly, no, unlike your brother or the rest of your family, as well as yourself, I don't threaten the lives of relatives or loved ones to get what I want" she actually saw the shock on his face "I have enough confidence in my torture methods to ever see or want the need for it, so Kol, Rebekah as well as yourself are completely safe, it's just your brother's head or heart I want, whichever I choose." she saw him chuckle at her words, she was having fun with this discussion.

"I would like the pleasure of meeting you in person, can that be arranged?"

Even Katherine was shocked by his words, her eyes grew two sizes at him, while gaping, and it looked very rude of a lady to gape.

"Katerina, it's rude for a lady to gape with her mouth open" Caroline scolding her who snapped her mouth shut instantly and rolled her eyes.

But Caroline was way ahead of him, she was setting up the club for an interesting and important but slightly dangerous mission tomorrow night and a guest was missing.

"I can do you better, assuming you have that photo Kol took of me in the club a month ago…" she paused before adding "Yes, it took me a while to get over the fact that Kol Mikaelson was taking photos of me in my own club" before she continued "I want a meeting with you and Niklaus Mikaelson, if you can guarantee the safety of my beloved friend Katherine from Klaus's wrath then we can all meet tomorrow night at Neon Lights Club at eight"

He looked genuinely taken aback by her words but there was an amusing smile on his face that just made her break out into a smile. Katherine look constipated, as if dreading the idea of coming face to face with Klaus after staying out of sight for as long as she did.

"Sources say that you actually don't look like that woman I saw in that picture" he pointed out at her, hoping to fish out something out of her, she reminds him of someone.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but if you stick around I might let you see for yourself" Katherine smirked at her words, she was catching on to her plan, it took her long enough.

"You have a deal then" he smirked at Katherine.

"That's cute but I want your word, promises mean nothing to me, I'm sure you understand"

"You have my word; Katerina will come to no harm by my hands-"

"As well as friends of family, minions and your siblings, especially Klaus" she added, cutting him off.

He smirked "No harm will come to you by my hands or that of my siblings and their minions as well as friends of family, you have my word" he said to her.

Caroline only hummed in response.

"We'll meet at Neon Lights Club at eight tomorrow night then" he stood from his chair; straighten out his jacket from behind his chair. Katherine stood as well as she hung up the cell phone and slipped it in her back pocket.

"She's nothing like the company you usually surround yourself with Katerina, she's an actual nice person" Elijah said, half joking.

"Nice" Katherine scoffed incredulously "You saw what she did to that hybrid named Dean, right?"

"You know what I mean Katerina" Elijah sighed.

Katherine frowned at his words slightly.

"Twenty five years ago, I would have agreed with you but she's grown on me, what can I say?" she replied, not knowing that Caroline was watching from the camera still as she smirked, they were still chatting.

They stood in silence for a while, both looking around, noticing the eyes of witches staring at them with seriousness as if they are expecting him to make a move.

"How is she?" Katherine finally asks.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at her, actually wondering if selfish Katerina Petrova was genuinely concerned for another being's life, especially her doppelganger, they were known to hate each other but she was actually concerned.

"Yes I know, Katherine Pierce who only cares for herself is actually concerned for someone else's life, a shocker, but she's blood"

He sighed heavily before responding "She's being strong throughout all of this, especially since your friend has managed to make my brother angry to a point of insanity"

Katherine smirked.

"What exactly do you think is going to happen when Klaus and Caroline meets?" Katherine asks, a little bit nervously, "Something about being in a room with the three most dangerous people on the planet just doesn't sit well with me at all" especially since she doesn't see Klaus actually having a nice and civil conversation "I mean obviously they want each other dead, I'm just wondering if they might tear apart the club, that's my favorite place in London" she said, a little softer and she saw a smirk on Elijah's face.

"Satisfy my curiosity Katerina, why are you still in London, you know very well that Niklaus is here as well, you would have been on another continent by now, what's keeping you here?" Elijah asks her, honestly wondering what was she risking her life for, or who.

"Long story short, I'm the safest vampire in the country sweetheart, I know one thing about you Mikaelson's, you never go back on your word and he gave his word to never touch a hair on Tyler's assassins and since I'm an assassin…" Katherine trailed off proudly while she smirked at him.

"You're untouchable to him" He shook his head at her words but smirked in humor.

"Not just him but the rest of you as well" she smirked and he mirrored her smirk.

"If you really want my opinion then I believe that two very similar personalities are about to clash, the result of their meeting is one I would like to see for myself"

Katherine smirked at his response and they fell into a dead silence.

"I don't need to ask this of you and I have no right to but please keep her safe" and with that Katherine turned on her heels and walked away from him, leaving him even more confused and stunned than he's ever been in many years.

* * *

Katherine sighed heavily as she punched in the code into Caroline's iron door, the girl is completely paranoid to be living underground just because of that one time someone blew up her apartment to try to kill her, but Katherine couldn't completely complain, it was her hideout too, especially from people she didn't want finding her at all, including her boss and especially the Mikaelson's.

She pushed the door open with at least 7 bags in both of her hands to find a man in the middle of the room, dressed in black, coated with blood and his stomach open, showing his bloody intestines. He was weak, that much she could tell; he was alive but weak, he was a vampire, an old one, judging by the rate his open chest was now healing and he was bound to a chair, his head was hung down so she doesn't recognize him and she assumed the ropes that were tightly wrapped around him were soaked with vervain.

His head tilted up at the sound of her entering the room and her eyes widen in shock, his eyes drifted open and close but when he caught sight of her, his eyes grew two sizes bigger and he started struggling against his bounds.

Just then Caroline appears, with a blank tank top on, black jeans and biker boots on. She was wearing thick leather gloves and a white apron over her clothing, there was blood near painted all over her skin as if she had just taken a bloodbath but Katherine knew what she was up to, the question was, what did he do to deserve this?

"Hey, what's going on?" Katherine asks slowly, closing the door behind her, locking it and dropping her jacket and bags on a nearby chair. She hasn't seen him in years, hundreds of years actually…

"You should really be alert of your surroundings, he was following you. I managed to get out of the house and knock him out and bring him back here in the time span it took you to stop by that clothing store and grab 6 pairs of boots"

Immediately Katherine feels guilty and ashamed: guilty for almost being the cause of compromising her safe haven in this planet against her one enemy and ashamed for not noticing someone following her. She felt good standing up for herself against Elijah even though there were witches there to make sure he did not hurt her but it still felt good and she wanted to reward herself.

Katherine gives the guy on the chair the up and down, taking in his long hair, his scared eyes…

She knows those scared puppy eyes all too well but the shock was still there, she had thought that after the stunt he pulled, the Originals would have killed him, well obviously she was wrong.

She walks up closer to him, staring straight into him, only then she realizes that he has a cloth over his mouth to prevent him from speaking. She motions Caroline to take off the cloth of his face and Caroline sighs heavily before slowly removing the cloth, thankful she asked Caroline instead of taking them off herself as it had vervain on it.

He was the man that helped her get away from Klaus and Elijah five hundred years ago, and she could never forget his face.

"Trevor" she breathed and the corner of his lips quirk into a half smile, mouth probably weak from the vervain.

"You know this guy?" Caroline asks, going on her knees near her sofa to pull out a sword.

"Trevor helped me to freedom five hundred years ago from the Originals" she explained in a clearer voice.

Caroline pulled out the sword from its case and admired the way it shined like a new penny under the lighting of the room; she hummed uninterested in her story in response.

"I love it when you talk like that, makes me feel like I'm five hundred years old too" Caroline smiles warmly at her.

"Why was he following me?" Katherine asked herself but Caroline was still in the room.

"My guess is that he's probably working with Elijah who sent him to follow you back here" Caroline replied easily.

"Why didn't Elijah kill you for saving my life, why didn't Klaus?" Katherine asked again.

This time, Trevor gathered enough strength and energy to speak.

"Niklaus doesn't know that I'm still alive" he groaned.

Katherine's head snapped at him at his response.

"You don't say" Caroline trailed off in false curiosity before placing one hand on the back of his chair and in one motion, stuck the sword straight into him from behind, earning a loud pained gasp from him and a wide eyed stare from Katherine.

"Caroline, don't you think we can get information from him before you sentence his death?" Katherine tried to reason with her, but she knew that smirk all too well.

"The thought did cross my mind, Katherine" Caroline rolled her eyes at her before moving to the front of the chair where Trevor's head hung like a dead man, but his heart was still beating.

"Now, save your life and give me something about Klaus"

He coughed a bit before replying in a raspy voice "I know what Katerina knows about Niklaus, I am closest to Elijah alone, I swear"

"Hmm" Caroline thought about it for a second before speaking.

"What information do you have on him?" Katherine asked him.

Trevor's eyes grew a little at her question, if he told Katarina anything and manages to make it out of here alive, Elijah will end his life for sure but if he didn't answer this question and with the reputation this woman had, his life will end right now, and so he knew he had better luck with the former.

"He has feelings for the doppelganger"

Katherine rolled her eyes and Caroline smirked at her.

"Something we don't know" Katherine groaned.

"He's growing tired of Niklaus's hold on her, he's planning on hiding her family away from Niklaus to remove his hold on her, and he's been meeting with witches all around England but none wishes to go against Niklaus by removing the compulsion from her family"

Caroline smirked; an idea already entered and grew in her mind by the time he was finished.

"Thank You Trevor" Caroline smiled at him warmly and Trevor felt as if she was done torturing him and will finally let him go.

She went to the back of the chair and pulled out the sword slowly, intentionally putting him in more pain. Once the sword was completely out of his back, he was gasping for air he didn't need but Caroline raised the sword just high enough and swiftly swung it at Trevor's neck, completely cutting off his head as blood sprayed from his neck like a sprinkler and his head bounces a few times to the floor, getting blood on Caroline white mats and finally stopped rolling.

Katherine gasped when she swung the sword and was in shock ever since, she took steps back to prevent herself from getting any blood on her new boots.

"Was that necessary?" Katherine all but shrieked.

Caroline turned to her before replying "He knows where I live, where we live Katherine, you must have known he really wasn't going anywhere but the other side"

Katherine nodded in understanding before shaking her head at the sight before her.

"You got blood everywhere and the entire place is decorated in white"

Caroline sighed heavily before shaking her head.

"Very true, I've already called the cleaners and bought replacements for the messy carpets anyways, so while we wait for them to call once they reach the park, you can come help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow night" Caroline said before approaching the man's head and picking it up.

She walks over to the center table where her box was and placed the head in the box and took a seat. She removed her gloves and placed them to the side and took the piece of paper sitting next to the box, grabbed the pen and immediately started writing, a satisfied smirk on her face as she wrote; once she was done, she folded the note and placed inside the box, at the side of the head and close the box, she grabs the blue ribbon behind the box and wraps the box with it, making a nice and neat bow to the top of the box.

Katherine stares at her in shock, confusion and wonders what is going on in that girl's head. She's an evil diabolical genius, so obviously no good is what's going on in there.

Caroline turns around with the box in her hand to see Katherine staring at her, she smirks at Katherine's look and shrugged.

"I'm sending my new best friend a housewarming gift" she explained herself.

Katherine pulled a smirk and shook her head at her.

"Lily" Caroline called.

Katherine is completely confused, especially when a girl comes out of the kitchen and goes straight to Caroline, taking the box from her hand.

"Let's go over what we discussed" Caroline smiles at the girl and the girl smiles back and takes a deep breath, ready to repeat what she was told.

"I am to go to the address that was given to me, ring the doorbell twice and wait for an answer, when the door opens and it's a man in a suit, I smile warmly and greet him goodnight, I tell him that this is for him and there's no need to sign for it"

"Continue" Caroline commanded with a self satisfied smirk on her lips.

"If a man who doesn't wear a suit answers the door, I smile seductively at him and give him the box and mention that it is a housewarming gift" she continued on in a dazed and detached tone.

"Go on…"

"If a girl answers the door, call her by her name…" Caroline cut her off.

"What is her name?"

"Elena" she replied

Caroline smiled and waved her hand at the girl for her to continue.

"I tell her that this is for her husband, if she says that she does not have a husband, say that it was signed to Elijah Mikaelson. If they ask where the gift came from, I don't know, if they ask who it came from, I don't remember, if they stare into my eyes for more than five seconds in deep concentration, smile and shake my head, Then I let them know that I drank vervain and you are stupid to think she would allow you to compel the answer out of me, if they ask who is she, tell them that I don't know" she smiles successfully at herself and Caroline lets out a loud and deep breath and smiles at the girl

"Fabulous, now remember, you do not know this place, you have never been here before and you will forget the exact address and pathway to this house, right?"

"Yes" the girl nods and goes straight to the door, completely ignoring Katherine's presence and exiting the house.

Caroline takes up her tablet from the sofa and checks her cameras to make sure no one is looking when the girl exits to the opening and smiles in victory when she is on her way.

"Now, come along, they should arrive in an hour and I do not plan on doing any late shopping" Caroline signaled Katherine to follow her as she went up the stairs to her room.

Katherine laughs at Caroline and shakes her head as she follows her up the stairs and into her room, going through the many clothing Caroline had scattered all over the living area.

* * *

Elijah came back home, and immediately entered the kitchen to find Elena, leaning against the counter with a teacup in her hand, drinking tea he assumed. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"How was your day Ms. Gilbert?" Elijah asks as he walks in the room slowly.

"Uneventful, thank god, Klaus was out all day, leaving a new set of hybrids to stare at me whole day" she smirked at her sarcasm and Elijah mimicked her smirk with his lips. "I thought I asked you to call me Elena?"

He smirked at her "Apologies Elena" and sighed heavily "At least you were spared of his wrath" Elijah pointed out.

"Where did you go, I heard you take a call about someone wanting to meet with you this morning and you rushed off"

Damn, he needs to be more careful of his phone calls around her. He can't tell her about meeting Katerina, but he has never lied to her before, maybe he never told her the complete truth or mostly chose his words carefully, he suppose he could do that rather than lie but eventually, he would have to tell her, before she finds out in the worst way.

"I met with an old friend today, about the girl Niklaus has been hunting"

Elena's head whipped at Elijah's position in shock.

"Finn's murderer" She stated as if it were true.

"That will be the girl, yes, she lives in London, exactly where, a colleague of mine hasn't reached me yet with the address" he responded, unbuttoning his cuffs slowly.

Elena was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Elijah and Elena looked at each other before Elijah excused himself from the room to answer the door.

A woman answered the door, she had a warm smile, the kind of smile he hasn't been greeted with in years, he returns it to her but is confused, a delivery woman has shown up at this hour and that is definitely not natural and the box in the woman's hand along with the high scent of blood filled his nostrils and he knew whatever it is, was meant to scare him or his brother in some way.

"Good night Elijah, this is for you" she smiles at him and not only is he confused but surprised.

He realizes that she is compelled and is probably compelled to forget everything once she hands over the box; she is already a lost cause so he takes the box from her and she drops her hands to her sides, rubbing them up and down her thighs.

"She sends her greetings to your wife and she says that she hopes that you both live a happy eternal life together" with that, she turns around ready to walk off when Elijah calls her back, she turns slowly and flashes him an insecure smile "Do I know you?"

She looks around suddenly and her smile dims lightly "What am I doing here?"

Elijah shakes his head and smiles at the girl "You were lost, you should get home before someone gets the idea that something has happened to you"

The girl shyly nods at him and turns around, heading to her car and Elijah closes the door and enters the kitchen where Elena is waiting on him but the teacup is no longer in her hand and is in the sink along with the remains of her tea.

She eyes the box carefully and looks up to him; he has an awkward smile to his face, as if not sure what to do, almost a shy smile.

"What's in the box?" she asks slowly.

"I don't know, but I smell blood so I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's not cake" he replied before resting the box on the kitchen counter behind Elena and slowly opens it up, Elena was peering over behind Elijah, trying to see inside the box but once she saw what was inside, her entire skin crawled, a gasp escaped her lips as she covers her mouth with her hands to hide it the shocked that was painted on her face at the sight. She took several steps backwards.

There, inside, was the head of Elijah's colleague, the very same man he had sent to follow Katherine. He sighed heavily but raised a confusing eyebrow as he notices a note folded at the side of the head, he takes it up and closed back the box.

"Who is that?" she asks.

"The Colleague I mentioned" he replied as if annoyed as he opens the folded letter and starts reading aloud.

_"There's only three people on this planet that knows exactly where I live, a very strong Witch you do not want to mess with, even on a good day, my darling sister and another witch that has as much patience as this note. Not even my own boss knows where I live and I'd like to keep this little secret to the four of us, I do apologize about your friend, he was poking his head where it wasn't wanted so I simply did him a favor and cut it off for him, we'll meet soon, we'll ALL meet soon. Good night, sweet dreams and say hello to Elena for me. XOXO_

_Caroline._

Elena was shocked at the way the letter sounded so sinister and evil, she is especially shocked that this girl knows about her and she's even more surprised that Elijah is being somewhat calm and collected, and the way she sounded in that letter, she sounded exactly like…

"She reminds you of Klaus, doesn't she?"

His words not only broke her out of her own mind but shocked her that he had noticed it too.

"Does she sounds that way all the time?" she asked, cautiously.

"I haven't had the pleasure to hear her actual voice, she's smart, but Niklaus and I will have the pleasure of formally meeting with her tomorrow night" Elijah responded calmly, still staring at the letter.

"You're going to get Klaus to agree to a formal meeting and expecting him to have a civil conversation and not lunge at her?" Elena asks and raises an eyebrow "They say the world was created in seven days, you can't achieve the impossible in one night"

Elijah chuckles at her words but agrees with her, it will be difficult to convince his brother not to try to kill her, difficult but not impossible.

"It's not going to be exactly that easy Elena; they are extremely alike, I can say with completely sincerity that she won't die by Niklaus's hand tomorrow night"

He spun around as he heard with his enhanced hearing the backdoor open to let him know that Klaus had returned.

He grabs the box and closes it before walking up to Elena's standing position "Niklaus has arrived, I must go speak with him, have a nice evening" she smiled and nodded to him but stilled when he came up to her and placed a quick kiss on her forehead, immediately regretting his actions but made his way out the room before she had the chance to say anything.

Once was an accident, twice was weird, or so Elena thought, this was the second time he made intimate contact with her unconsciously and ran before she could say anything, but again she shrugged it off, this time, with caution, making sure to watch his movements from here on out with her.

* * *

Elijah closed the door of his brother's study, he sighed heavily, ashamed of himself and his actions towards Elena before he ran off and hearing his discreet sigh of frustration from his brother, he ignored it and made his way to sit at his side on the couch that currently faced the fireside.

"I smell blood" Klaus said aloud, not even bothering to look at Elijah at this point.

"A gift from a friend" he explained and there was a silence before he spoke again.

"Brother, I have news you might want to hear" Elijah started but Klaus placed his fingers against his temples and held up at hand at Elijah to stop him from going any further.

"Not tonight Elijah, one of my hybrids died today and I'm considering paying that Lockwood boy a visit to torture the information of this girl from him"

"I believe I may have found her, or in this case, she found me"

Klaus's head shot up at him in shock but his face relaxed into a neutral expression "Go on"

Elijah took a deep breath "I got a call two days ago from a colleague of mine, claiming that Katherine Pierce wants to have a chat with me"

Klaus lets a smirk dance across his face and eyebrow quirks up at his words.

"Believe me Niklaus, I was as taken aback as you are if the fact that this Caroline woman is friends with Katerina" the smirk fell from his face too quickly for anyone to say anything and Elijah continued "I went to this meeting with her of course…"

"Was she there?"

"Unfortunately no, but she called Katerina to have a chat with me from where she lives, apparently she has access to the cameras around and she made me an offer that I'm ashamed to say, I actually considered" Elijah muses, mostly to himself, still slightly wondering, especially after the stunt he pulled with Elena not five minutes ago, why he denied her to begin with.

Niklaus is his brother and he loves him.

That's why.

"What kind of an offer?" Klaus asked, in an irritated tone.

"It seems that apart from an adequate amount of the world's population, she also wants your head, so she asked me to become an ally in her endeavors"

Klaus took a deep breath and released it slowly, already telling himself that the sole reason why Elijah was telling him this was to let him know that he had declined her offer, which, if he wasn't lying, would put a smile on his face if he wasn't so curious about Elijah's news, if there was more.

"I declined her offer of course"

"I gathered that, Elijah is there more or is that it?" Klaus replied quickly, he was slightly annoyed that Elijah of all of his current living siblings would rub his loyalty in his face, as if he knew that he would doubt his brother and he would, he barely trust his siblings and this wasn't not a secret between them.

"I asked if we can have a civil conversation in person…" he trailed off and Klaus raised an eyebrow at him to signal him to go on "She came up with a better option"

Klaus turned his body to face Elijah and signaled him to go on "Please, do tell"

"She wants us both to meet with them at the Neon Lights Club tomorrow night at eight" he replied "Meaning both Katerina and herself" he added.

This woman managed to shock him, which was a big deal, no one can shock him because he expects certain people to do certain things, he was not expecting her to want to meet him, and he figured she would use the fact that they did not know who she really looked like to her advantage, he was not expecting this, at all, this was very unexpected.

"Niklaus, for the first time in a thousand years, this woman is challenging you" Elijah smirked proudly, proud that she was able to render Niklaus of all people on the planet speechless.

Klaus did not share his amusement at all, he does not like it when someone is challenging him, especially a woman, only one woman on this planet can do that and get away with it and she's currently in France shopping her brains out.

Elijah placed the box, finally on the table and opened it to reveal its content to Klaus, who raised an eyebrow at the box, then directed his eyes at Elijah who was staring at him.

"Elijah you're losing your touch, I assumed he was already dead" Klaus smirked slightly.

"I did not kill him, I used him as a personal spy, I sent him to follow Katerina and they sent back his head and a note" Elijah pulled the note from the box and handed it to Klaus who unfolded it and read through it quickly, a smirk on his lips when he was finished.

"I will admit, she has style, I would have done the same"

"The same thing I told myself when I read it" Elijah mentioned.

"She knows about Elena, I'm going to assume that Katerina has something to do with that?" Klaus asked and Elijah shook his head.

"They consider each other sisters, love each other as such. If Katerina had told her of Elena, she would have done everything in her power to come for her already; I believe she already knew but is not interfering" Elijah said, studying Klaus 's face carefully.

Klaus came up with the only conclusion he could have thought of, because if what Elijah is saying is true then that means his thoughts were right.

"She wants to kill as much hybrids as I can make" Klaus said in a soft voice.

"Possibly" Elijah replied.

Klaus sat there and stared at the letter in his hand, focusing on the strokes of the pen, the pressure she used, and the color and matching it with the woman in the photo, he can't get out of his mind, and he has to meet her he decides. Just to see the waste of talent he would be removing from the planet. Better yet, maybe he can convince her to give up this mission of beheading him and join him as an ally instead. She'd be an incredible partner.

"So I can assume she has demands for this meeting?" Klaus finally spoke after getting his thoughts together.

"She wishes that you, I, family, friends, colleagues and minions do not harm Katerina in any way"

Klaus smirked "She thinks she can protect herself, I think it's time she met me in person"

* * *

**Sunday 8th January 2041- 8:00pm**

Caroline nods her head at the bouncer at the doorway and waltzed in the club, wearing a red silk halter top and black jeans and a red pair of pumps and Katherine on her arms. She was glad she kept the vampire uses as a second body close because she didn't have the energy to find another body tonight. After having Lucy over to do the spell to send her into the body she's using now, the very same body Kol took a picture of, she sent Lucy off, telling her to get to her house before they do so she can do the spell to put her back and even invited her to stay over the night. She sighed heavily with a pleased smile on her lips as she scans her surroundings for her guests, she notices the few recognizable faces of witches standing and seem like they are having fun, some familiar vampires, one or two werewolves. She froze as the face she has been waiting to meet since yesterday morning is sitting by the bar with his suited brother having a drink in silence.

A smirk played on her lips instantly, a delicious man indeed.

"I have to check and make sure our escape plan is in motion in case he tries anything funny, go order them a drink or two, take a witch close enough to make sure he can't hurt you but far enough where she can't hear you and I will make myself known in a bit" Caroline said softly to Katherine, who gave Caroline a quick nod before heading to the bar, her ponytail bouncing from side to side and a smirk played on her face as she made her way to her possible death.

Caroline shook her head at her and made her way to the back of the room, making sure two of the witches she met along the way keep their eyes on Klaus and Elijah and Katherine.

"Good evening Gentlemen, would you like another drink?"

They both turn around to the sight of Katherine's smirk in all black outfit and red lipstick.

"Katerina, how nice to see you again, you look lovely" Elijah greeted her with a smile, whereas Klaus greeted her with the coldest stare she has ever seen, suddenly, the place got a little cold.

"Klaus" she nodded at him.

A sadistic smile appeared on his lips "Katerina, it's been a while, not that anyone's counting"

"Where's your lady friend?" Elijah asked the bartender stood there watching the exchange between them, Katherine gave her a look but oddly enough, she returned it, that meant something, so she nodded at him and he dropped the rag off his shoulders to the counter and went to the back.

Klaus silently watched the exchange between Katherine and the bartender and was confused slightly but paid no attention to it as he noticed her hop onto the counter, spun herself around and jumped off the counter to end up standing behind the bar. She dusted her hands off and let out a puff of air.

"What would you gentlemen like to drink?" she smirked.

Elijah leaned back into his chair with an amused smile on his face "You're a bartender now?"

"Elijah you know me, I can do better, no pun intended" she winked "I'm fixing myself and you gentlemen a drink, would the soon-to-be-dead hybrid like a glass of bourbon?" she smirked.

He smirked at her sass "Please"

Katherine turned on her heels and her smile faded immediately and she rolled her eyes.

Klaus was still the same, mostly silent and demanding but evil nonetheless.

While Klaus and Elijah took a look around, probably searching for Caroline, she came out from behind the doors to stand next to Katherine and turned to make sure that the gentlemen didn't spot her. Katherine smirked and shook her head at her.

Katherine poured grabbed two glasses from the shelf and poured two glasses of bourbon, she gave one to Caroline and before Katherine can take up the other glass, and Caroline grabbed it and winked at her before spinning around and plastering a sinister smile on her face.

"Good evening gentlemen, I will be your bartender and the guest I assume you're looking for" their heads spun to her direction so fast she thought it might have snapped and the look on their faces was priceless and completely worth serving them.

She passed the drink to a speechless hybrid that looked like a deer straight in front of headlights.

Two men came from the back door with two long stools and place them down for the girls to sit.

After Katherine and Caroline took their seats, Caroline took a sip on her drink and placed the glass on the counter before resting her elbows on the counter and looking at their shocked expressions.

"Such a small, tiny sweet woman could be causing so much trouble" Caroline shook her head with a smirk near plastered on her face.

Elijah's shock was erased by an amusing smile "Took the words right out of my mouth"

"That's what they all say really" she mumbles and turns to Klaus whose face turned cold but it distant "They all say he's quite a sight, but personally, I don't see the allure, what's the matter, cat got your tongue? Pun intended of course"

He let out a sadistic chuckle "Very rare does a woman render me speechless, I will agree you are not what I was expecting"

Of course not, she's a 'Kol' but female and pretty.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him "It's the accent, I wasn't expecting that, you have the picture I gave your brother and you possibly have been listening to rumors, sweetie, never ever listen to rumors because they'll send you on a wild goose chase"

Elijah was a little confused "You gave Kol that picture?"

Caroline switched her eyes to Elijah to give him her best 'are you serious' look "I posed for the picture, you'd think I be an in club that I own and not know when someone is following me with a camera?"

She's feisty, he likes it, she's not afraid of him and he likes that as well but she's still a dead woman, such a shame.

"A man can hope can he?" he smirked as he reached for the glass of bourbon in his hand, Katherine casually glanced at him before looking away, not wanting to draw too much attention to his drink, she may not agree with the witches but it's the best way to make sure they don't try to tear at each other throats, not yet anyways.

"He can, but for a dead hybrid to roam the earth for a thousand years, it's not expected of you, is it?" she countered.

"Sweetie, I love it when you're cheeky but don't poke the bear" Katherine said softly in a groan, causing Caroline roll her eyes at her words.

"You have every right to scared of him but I'm not so I will say what I want, wherever I want to whomever I want, if anyone tries to stop me will be dead"

"I am invincible, unlike you, I cannot be killed" Klaus said in a chipper tone and leaned forward against the bar counter.

Caroline copied his actions and a smirk was placed on her lips "Debatable"

"Would you like to test your luck?" he countered.

"There are four ways to kill you right now in a bar filled with witches and vampires. I can rip that useless beating organ from your chest, hoping that you'll die and not grow another heart or I can severe your pretty little head from that hollow shell you call a body and I know you can't grow another head or else Elijah would have done so already, there's also two coven of witches here that can easily join their magic together and rid the world of you once and for all, making your death look like a heart attack and I have a very special extra white oak stake with one of the many workers in this building, all I have to do is snap my pretty little fingers and you're done" she let out a puff of air, smirking at his glare "Like I said, debatable"

Well she was lying about the white oak stake, they ran fresh out after staking Finn and Kol burned the rest of them but he doesn't need to know that.

The silence that filled the counter was enough to scare ghosts into a corner and tremble for their dead lives. Caroline and Klaus stared at each other in a heated and deathly stare while Katherine sits still and tense as well as shocked and Elijah seems to be feeling the same way, his eyes flicker to Katherine who shook her head as if answering a silent question he had asked her with his eyes. Katherine cautiously lifted her hand and gently placed it on Caroline back, she relaxed a little but didn't flinch, and instead, a growing smirk came to her face as she slowly leaned away from his stare.

He should feel threatened, a little scared, that's how he is when he knows that there's a chance he will die but oddly enough he feels like smirking. Maybe it's the fact that he has yet to see any real fear for him from her or maybe it's her bravery, maybe it's the way her dark brown eyes sparkle with excitement. It's such a rare quality to find in a vampire these days, with the raw excitement of words and battle strategies.

Caroline's eyes flickered to the near silent guest at the table and smiled at him "You've been quiet since I arrived, which I find odd, would you like me to repeat what I said on the phone yesterday?"

"That will not be necessary" Elijah replied but Caroline shook her head.

"Lie with your eyes and not just your tongue" she smirked knowingly "I respect your decision to stand by his side and you have my word, I will not harm you or your siblings to get to him, although if you or your siblings try to stop me I will be forced to retaliate. Personally, I don't think threatening the life of a loved one is going to do much, just make your victim suicidal when you do actually kill said loved one" she shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I find it very effective" Klaus commented and Caroline involuntary snorted at his words

"That's because you think backwards"

Katherine involuntary gasped and Elijah's eyes widened at her words and there was a low growl from Klaus.

"Be careful love, people have died for far less by my hands" he snarled at her and she giggled.

"I've met pregnant women with far less mood swings than you" she said cheekily.

"Caroline…"Katherine warned but Caroline put her hand up to stop her.

"I'm actually waiting for him to say something smart instead of threaten me with weak promises" she smiled at him.

"You're crazy, the only thing you're doing is angering him with your razor sharp wit" Katherine mumbled.

"The only way to stay sane is get a little crazy darling" Caroline winked at her before returning her eyes to the angered hybrid.

"Why don't we get down to business and skip the small talk and small banters for another time" Katherine perked up in false perkiness.

"You're right" Caroline agreed with false excitement or maybe some of it was real "I am the head leader of The Mistresses, highly trained supernatural assassins to execute any supernatural being that harms an innocent human being no matter what the reason. If the target is difficult to reach to, they call Katherine and my-self to do the task. The witches have made a special request not to touch you and I have obeyed until now because I am tired of waiting and now I want your handsome head on a shiny silver platter"

"Well it seems we agree on something then because I want yours" Klaus retorted.

"Not likely hybrid" Caroline smirked devilishly.

"Let's talk reasons for wanting each other dead shall we?" Elijah said aloud their voices, allowing them to back down temporarily.

"You killed a dozen of my hybrids…" he started but she stopped him.

"Actually it's a lot more than a dozen but we're not really counting" she added.

"And you killed my brother" he finished.

"Your brother killed an innocent human being in cold blood, you know what we do for a living and you all agreed a very long time ago to stay out of our business, there were even special rules to suit the Originals: you cannot kill an innocent human being unless it is an act of self defense and your brother is a thousand year old vampire, the first of his kind so that fact alone made his situation worst" Caroline countered while shaking her head.

"Caroline, I know my brother …" Elijah started but Caroline's voice interrupted him.

"I know all about your family, this is one of the first times my eyes have seen you but that doesn't mean I've never heard of you, I have done my homework" she explains "Finn hates being a vampire, or so I was told. The only reason he hasn't tried to kill himself is because of his lover Sage who I assume was the red headed woman that was with him at the time of his death crying her eyes out"

Her eyes flickered to Elijah "Elijah Mikaelson is the moral brother, gentlemen like qualities, unlike someone we know…" Caroline's eyes flicked to Klaus and a smirk shown on her face before turning back her attention to Elijah "Careful with his emotions but not afraid to show it and very unpredictable"

She turned to Klaus then "Niklaus Mikaelson, a very moody hybrid, scared of his own soul and emotions, threatens more people in one day than he actually kills, has a total of two friends on the planet and loves only one woman, that being his sister" she paused before continuing "Which brings me to Rebekah, stubborn spoilt brat who loves way to easily and trust with a blind eye and Kol Mikaelson, my favorite original, a man who actually lives up to his threats, an artist when it comes to killing and his addiction to witches will always come in handy for him"

Klaus killed all likeness for her with an angry growl directed right at her but she just shook her head as if she was disappointed at a little child who's throwing a temper tantrum.

"Elijah and Katherine would you kindly leave the bar counter so Klaus and I can have a little chat please?" she requested before turning slowly to meet the stunned face of Katherine who turned her head to face Elijah, also in shock at her words.

Katherine nodded at him and he got up from his seat, Katherine did the same and hopped on the counter to spin herself around and land on her heels perfectly to accompany Elijah somewhere else.

Once Elijah and Katherine were far enough away, Klaus started before Caroline could get anything out.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you have no idea who you are dealing with, I can rip your liver out right now and shove it down your throat" he snarled so deeply that Caroline was not even amused but serious.

"How dare you, you have no idea who you're messing with, vampires across the planet fear the sound of my name, witches practically worship the ground I walk on and hybrids shake in their boots when they see me, I am the new kind of evil, the new kind of darkness, I have done stuff and seen stuff that will sicken you to your core, I can hurt you so badly that I won't have to kill you, you'll do it for me, so how dare you" Caroline growled lowly.

Oddly enough, he found her confidence and courage quite endearing. Her lack of fear is annoying but her wit and sarcasm slightly makes up for it. Maybe, just maybe, he can get her to join him as an ally rather than stand against him as an enemy.

* * *

Katherine is still in shock by what Caroline said to Klaus so bravely as if she's not fazed by his presence at all, and Katherine envied her for it, she wants to be as brave as she is.

"This is the longest I've been in the same room with both of you since 1492" Katherine commented.

Elijah smirked, it was true, because every time Katherine heard of Klaus's arrival into the same city she lived in, she'd be on a plane within the hour and she'd flee to a different continent, determined to put an entire ocean apart from them.

"She is a brave woman" Elijah said.

"Caroline is a crazy woman, your sister don't have anything on her, she's signing her death certificate right now without knowing it, but she's afraid of no one, I'll give her that" Katherine mumbled, still listening to their conversation.

"Rightfully so, she is better than him"

Katherine's head snapped at Elijah.

"She's the perfect villain and she's making sure he knows it" he smirked, already enjoying himself "Even though I want revenge for my brother's death, I'd be quite disappointing if someone like her is taken from this world"

"If you think she's the earth's savior then she even better than I thought if she can fool you" Katherine scoffed with an amused smile to her lips.

"I did not say anything of that nature. I simply meant that she was different. She's like a perfect balance of good and bad, light and darkness. She's a cold hearted killer but she cares and loves like any normal human person. I find the information from her regarding my brother's death and the knowledge I have of Finn's personality to be confusing…"

* * *

Caroline and Klaus waited until the tension around them died down before Caroline plastered a big smile on her face.

"Niklaus, let's have a civilized chat shall we or should we skip the small talk and tear at each other in a very public area? Personally I don't prefer the latter, I'm not ashamed of being a vampire but something tells me that everyone else in this building might not take it very well, with all the running and screaming…" she went on until he cut her off.

"I agree, I will have to kill them all just to shut them up and we don't want that" he smirked and Caroline smirked in return.

"Not just us, the witches currently making sure that this conversation stays a conversation might not like all the blood and the screams as well" she took in his appearance, making it known, to herself of course that the picture definitely did not do him justice at all but pulling herself out of that part of her brain, she reveled in his look as his head dart from side to side, spotting some familiar and unfamiliar faces staring at him firmly.

"Need a bunch of weak witches to keep you safe, you have so little confidence in yourself" he shook his head in false disappointment.

She leaned across the table towards him and whispered "Do not misunderstand the situation sweetheart, I only asked three of them to accompany Katerina here in case you get moody, but so far you been keeping your hormones in check so I suppose there's nothing to worry about for the time being" she paused for a while, allowing him to soak in the information before continuing.

The wit is almost starting to border on annoying and slightly insulting but still much more amusing so he's willing to let it slide for now.

"But make no mistake, you are the reason she lives in fear of her own life and from now on, I will protect her and I protect my family well and if I see so much as a missing heel from her feet I will find you and I will not kill you I will make you suffer then I won't have to kill you because you'll do it for me" he smirked at her in a manner that stated that he knew more than her and while it was slightly annoying, she chose not to allow it to bother her for the time being.

"I did my homework on you, granted it's a lot to learn of someone who's been taking up space for a thousand years but let's leave that conversation for another time. Right now I just want you to know that Katerina Petrova, also known as Katherine Pierce belongs to me now, she is not your doppelganger, she is not your toy for your amusement, she is not your trophy, she is nothing to you anymore so I'll suggest that if you have a bone to pick, pick it with me, you have anger for her, lash out on me, you just simply don't like her, then say it to my face and not hers because she no longer is obligated to be threatened by you and the sooner you process this new information the better so we can all move on with our lives" and she leaned back with a smirk, enjoying the building anger at her comment.

He found a weakness of hers without even looking for one, how incredibly convenient for him. Who knew Katerina Petrova could have another life's purpose even after being the human doppelganger?

"Like I was saying, the rest of them just wanted to see Elijah for the first time, some for the second time, you know I think I might actually want to test their theory on you, using their magic to kill you and all…" she watched as he was about to let out a growl when she put a hand up to stop him "Before the claws come out, they will only act if they see you as a threat to me or to those around us and I told them that I don't want you dead" her words seemed to have calmed him down a bit "Yet" she paused for dramatic effect "I like to play with my food before I eat it"

He leaned back against his chair, music from the club long forgotten and smirked at the girl sitting opposite him, she was pretty, might dare to go as far to say she was beautiful. She was different, different good or different bad, he couldn't tell, he needed more time. She dared to say all of those things to him mock him and threaten him all in the time span of ten minutes and he does not want to kill her, not yet anyways.

"Speaking of food, did Elijah get my little gift? it was a little messy to say the least but I figured it's the least I can do, since we're good friends and all" it's the way her lips move when she speaks, the fluency in her words, the tone in her voice, firm but soft and angelic, her eyes barely blink as if, the amusement in her eyes, the commanding presence he felt around her, something Klaus found oddly adorable, focus Klaus.

"That was impressive, by the way, I had thought my brother had killed him years ago but he must have found better use of his services and I can count on one hand the amount of people on this planet that actually surprised my big brother" he nodded.

"Why thank you, my reputation would be ruined if I didn't live up to it. Besides, I like my beauty sleep, vengeful vampire girlfriends and relatives sneaking into my home, hybrids and Original vampires coming into my house because they are weak enough to kill me in my sleep is not going to work out for me, at all, so I had to go rogue and I prefer to have less than five people on this planet to know where I sleep" she smiled so innocently, he almost forgot she was capable of as much monstrous torture methods as he was.

Almost did.

Klaus was about to say something when someone approached Caroline from behind her calmly and placed a hand on her shoulder, he recognized the woman as a witch he once contacted to locate someone for him about two years ago, he smirked at her and she smirked in return.

"Some of them are going to leave, are you sure we can't just kill him right here, make it look like he just passed out, I'm sure we can fake a heart attack out of him, that thing in his chest might be dead but a little electricity should jump start it" she asked Caroline softly, shooting glares at Klaus's angry looks.

Caroline giggled and patted the witch's hand on her shoulder "I'm fine Lucinda, you should go home to your family and have a nice night instead of being here getting 'the look' from that" she said, pointing an accusing finger at Klaus who was more than ready to bite it off.

"We can't kill him anyways, not yet, she says to wait" she huffed and passed her fingers through her hair quickly.

"Do I get to find out who is this mystery witch, or do I have to wait as well?"

"I'm sorry Caroline; she made me swear on my powers, I can't tell you who she is" Lucy smiled sadly.

Caroline frowned, "Fine, I don't want you to lose your powers, you'll lose yourself" Caroline smiled sadly "Did you do the thing I asked you to do?"

"Yes, it was no trouble at all and the house is ready" she replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation you can go home now" Caroline replied.

"You know I will do anything for you" and with that, the witch took a quick glance at Klaus, smirked at him before she turn on her heels and headed back to her friends.

"These witches are loyal to you and you haven't compelled them, what's your secret?" he asked, completely curious to her answer, never has he seen a witch so cooperative with a vampire before.

"You of all people know that you cannot compel a witch and besides, that's a secret I'll never tell, you can ask them yourself anyways. I'm sure my answer will differ from theirs and besides, I see no point in biting the hand that feeds you unless they bite first" she replied simply.

"But you can make her tell you things you want to know yet you allow them to be" he sounded almost as if he was scolded her slightly but Caroline just smiled and shook her head.

"Oh Niklaus, you are so stupid for such a powerful man, a witch created you, a witch can just as easily kill you with the correct amount of power. I treat them with the utmost respect, if I ask them for something and they choose not to give it to me I respect their decision and move on to another Witch, I do not threaten them, I do not threaten the lives of their loved ones and I most certainly do not force them. I have hundreds of witches willing to do anything I want. I'm talking about witches from around the planet who is more than willing to help me aid in the demise of any vampire including the Mikaelson's and especially you, they respect me and hate you, so who's methods work and who's don't?" she asked, smirking proudly at him.

Elijah was smiling at this point, so was Katherine, she was proud of her and Elijah admired her, her courage to stand up to his brother, her firmness in what and who she is, he feels as though there's more to this woman that meets the eye, he can tell she's a lot smarter than she looks, that much he's sure about, he also notices that she's hiding something, something big and something extremely smart and it's her leverage against his brother, as long as she wasn't putting him in any harm, he was fine with it, but her witches are being secretive as well, they have planned something, something bigger and he's a little afraid of that, but he's more than sure of one thing, Klaus is not going to kill her, he notices the way his brother watches her with curiosity and interest rather than anger and rage, he's not afraid of her, it's something else, or it doesn't matter where Niklaus was, he would have killed her for what she said to him already, it's the moment he smiled at her words that Elijah knew he would not kill her.

* * *

**I didn't mean to update this late, my apologies but I hope the length of the chapter makes up for my late update!**

**Reviews inspire me to write more.**

**Again, thanks to Abigail (Quills and Inkwells) for betaing this monster chapter for me.**

**Song: **_Uprising- Muse_

**-Cindy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Wednesday 12th January 2041**

Oomph!

Perfect. She bumped into him. Not only will she trick him into his house even though she needs no invitation, but she can hopefully search around for the white oak stake or poison him enough to find time to find the stake and effectively kill the bastard— no pun intended—and finally be rid of him. No she was not being paranoid, after all. He is a hybrid, the Original Hybrid. They say you are a fool to attempt to fool him but she is no fool, she's merely smarter than him. He will finally meet her in her own body and not some red haired vampire's body; he won't recognize her by her scent.

After all, he's a hybrid, by definition; he's part werewolf.

_So are you…_

She shook her head of the thought. She doesn't need to think about that now, not when she's about to trick the trickster.

She had come up with this plan a couple of days ago. She had the Mikaelson's house scanned by a couple of witches for the White Oak Stake and they could not find it. They were, however, determined it was hidden away by magic. They did not want to have to deal with that many hybrids just to get into a house, to search for _something_ she knew she would not have the time to completely search for. Considering how paranoid she is, and as much as Caroline hated to admit this; she and Klaus were somewhat alike so he would have been paranoid too so if something was out of the ordinary, he would be suspicious.

This was why she had gone with her gut feeling and decided to come out from her disguise to him. Mostly because she wanted him to know who she was when she finally ended his life but she knew she needed this if she were to gain some sort of entrance to his house with his knowledge.

Caroline, however, was not Caroline if she didn't make a grand entrance.

That scent she knocked into, however, it was as familiar as human breathing air, but somewhat different. It was strong, intense, and consuming; she felt this gut feeling in her that something was finally here but she ignored it, job to do and whatnot.

She prepared her chirpy smiley tone of voice she always used when she was human because it was innocent and she needed to believe she was innocent or else he won't believe it, so she started apologizing immediately, making sure to hang on to her clutch tightly as she smiled sweetly at him, internally glad it was him and not someone else she bumped into.

The minute she locked eyes with him however, she was locked. Like a trance, like a spell; her eyes were compelled to lock onto his…this didn't happen when she met him that night four days ago, no this is intense. How can he be so intense?

He didn't believe in love at first sight or instantly knowing the day you meet someone that they're the one. However once his eyes caught onto hers, for a moment he felt the world around him freeze in place, all but him and her. He felt this huge 'finally' kind of feeling engulf his entire being for some reason. It was confusing. He's never ever felt like this before.

"It's no trouble, but for future reference, walking backwards in a crowd full of people is not the best choice" he suggested in that damn accent of his.

She swears; that English accent was like liquid sex on a thousand year old hybrid.

Then again, with a thousand years on him, as a man, he would know how to….

_Kill the thought Kill the thought Kill the thought!_

"Oh god I knew this was going to happen" she mumbled with a heavy sigh and a look of disappointment on her face. Even she has to admit, her acting skills have improved drastically, because her insides are screaming at her for some reason yet she can act brilliantly and not focus on it at all.

"Bumping into me?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Bumping into an actual English man, so far I've met Americans" she laughed, then put out her hand in front of her "Caroline Forbes"

_Odd_, he thought. What are the odds of meeting two women who share the same name?

Then again, this Caroline is most definitely not the Caroline he met a couple of days ago, no; if he had to compare, he'd say that while Red haired Caroline was the devil and this Caroline was an angel. Here he was about to go to Tyler Lockwood to find evil Caroline's address, he supposes he could have a quick snack before heading towards the Lockwood boy.

"Klaus Mikaelson" he smiled at took her hand, placing a light kiss on the back of her hand.

Chivalry isn't completely dead it seems. It lives in the form of an egotistical hybrid from the Viking era, complete waste she mused but the world works in mysterious ways.

They stood there staring at each other. Caroline was on a mission but she couldn't stop starring at him, he was quite a sight, ever since she saw him, spoke with him in that club, her eyes could not get enough of him. He was with complete sense of the word, beautiful. A man, but pouts like a child when he doesn't get what he wants.

His pout was adorable though…

_Snap out of it!_

She shook her head as if to snap out of it and put on a bright smile "I really must get going, I have a meeting with some big shot guy named Tyler Lockwood and I forgot the address and I think I'm going in circles and I hate being in a country I don't know and I'm rambling again, feel free to stop me" she laughed, he laughed as well.

"I don't mind, it's cute, I know the building, would you like me to accompany you?" he asked, offering his hand to her.

"Um, don't you have somewhere better to be than helping some tourist?" she asked in a soft voice feigning hesitance.

"That's actually where I was heading" he replied and Caroline smiled before taking his hand and walking with him.

It was the truth, he didn't have anywhere important to be, he was headed to the Lockwood boy for a short conversation that might or might not have ended in someone getting hurt and then a very important meeting with one of his hybrids about an update on Elena's family, but that can wait, he wanted to escort this beautiful woman to her destination and maybe on the way he can find out why she had a meeting with Tyler and most importantly; what are the odds of meeting two Caroline's in one week?

* * *

Katherine walked into the kitchen area of the mansion and heard what she had heard when she entered the house, silence.

She didn't have a clue what was going on in Caroline's dangerously sneaky head and although Caroline did explain some of her plans to her, and she knew it wasn't the whole thing because Caroline loves to shock everyone in the end, she went along with any plans she had. In the end, Klaus would be dead and she would be free, maybe.

She huffed in annoyance and was about to go into another doorway when she heard footsteps coming into the room, thinking fast on her feet, she ran to the doorway and stood there, her back against the wall as she waited for the person to enter the room. Once she saw the suit she relaxed.

"I assume the newly sired hybrids are no longer with us?" he asked while keeping his eyes in the book he was so interested in.

"They're taking a nap, don't worry" she smirked "She said: Don't kill his hybrids Kat, they'll aid in my mission to piss Klaus off." she mocks Caroline in a sweet voice before leaning off the wall to approach the counter.

"Why are you here?"He asked, finally raising his head to give her an uninterested look.

"Look I don't want to be here either and I still don't know why I'm blindly following her orders but I'm here to remind you to tell Elena about me before she does, she won't hate you if you tell her but she'll hate you when she finds out from someone else, especially if that someone is Caroline, trust me, if you think I'm bad, you've seriously haven't seen what she's made of"

"Katarina, you cannot be here, if she sees you she is going to start asking questions, she will be seeking answers, and she knows nothing yet and you being here…"

"I've already told you that I don't want to be here. I don't want her to get her hopes up because even I don't know if I've changed. I just can't help myself; I have to know if that she's safe and well. It's a feel that I've been dealing with since I first saw her. It's not who I am but I worry about her so don't think I want her to find out that she was a five hundred year old evil shadow person who sneaks in and out of this house, risking my life, by the way because I'm"

Katherine regretted what she said immediately, not only feeling vulnerable but vulnerable in front of Elijah of all the people on this planet and she hates it, she hates the look of confusion and pity on his face because poor Katherine Pierce doesn't know who she is anymore.

Elijah decided to leave her rant be, not wanting to poke her further into somehow lash out if he tries to dig further.

"Thank you for reminding me, now kindly leave, she's still asleep and I do not wish for her to wake up and find someone in the house that looks exactly like her" Elijah said calmly.

"Gladly" she replied harshly "This place reeks of hybrids anyways" she wrinkled her nose in disgust before she flashed away.

Elijah shook his head slowly before he returned to his book, 10 minutes later, a sleepy Elena walks in the kitchen and heads straight for the coffee machine to pour herself a cup behind the counter, ignoring Elijah's presence.

"Good morning" he said.

_No response._

"His hybrids woke me up" she mumbled softly "I think they're fighting or something" she added in a clearer tone with complete indifference.

"I apologize on their behalf for waking you" he smirked.

"Please wipe that smirk off your face, I'm not in the mood today" she grumbled, she wasn't in the mood for any supernatural being today, that didn't mean she had a choice in the matter.

Hearing him sigh in defeat, she knew that something was wrong, not in a life threatening sort of way but there was something wrong.

"Elena there's something I need to tell you and you might want to sit down for this"

She knew it and it perked Elena right up, the tone in his voice, it almost sound guilty, as if he lied to her and she knew Elijah never lies, he bends the truth or he doesn't tell the complete truth but he never lies and if he rarely confesses to anything so this moment itself, although she sounds sarcastic, it's like history in the making.

She took a seat on one of the stools behind the kitchen aisle as he turned to meet her eyes from the other side of the kitchen aisle; he placed his book on the counter behind him and just stood there and starred at her. It made her feel like whatever he had or felt like he had to confess was in fact difficult and serious.

"Do you remember the story of the previous doppelganger I told you about?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Katerina, yea you said she killed herself so that she wouldn't have to be used in Klaus's sacrifice."

"Yes, Katerina committed suicide but she's far from dead"

Elena was confused and speechless all at the same time, she wasn't angry at him or upset at him really, that's what Elijah does, and he bends the truth or does not say everything either to protect someone or to have leverage over someone, in this case, he didn't tell her everything but it wasn't leverage, but she wasn't sure who he was protecting, Katerina or herself.

"She's a vampire, a five hundred year old vampire" she said softly.

"Yes, she is and after sixteen years, she reappears" Elijah said in wonder and sarcasm, causing Elena to roll her eyes slightly.

"Wait, what do you mean she reappears?"

"The friend of mine I had to see last week, it was her" he revealed "She disappeared for a while and Niklaus couldn't find her, now we know why" he paused, Elena assumed it was for dramatic effect but it seems as if Elijah was more shocked about his revelation than he led on "For the last twenty years she's been in hiding with her, the blonde woman that has been killing the hybrids"

"Oh, and Klaus couldn't find her either, even with witches on his side" she started but Elijah cut her off.

"No, I believe a Witch can find her but there are powerful witches that have hidden her location from magic; the witches worship her, despite the fact that she's a vampire, that's why Niklaus couldn't find her even with a Witch as well as any information we can find on her, all we have is a name, Caroline"

"I had to tell you about her before she tells you herself and I was saving you from asking about Katerina"

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Katerina is ruthless, manipulative, psychotic bitch who will do anything to ensure her own survival, she cares for no one but herself and she lives by the motto 'Better you die than I', she'll see you as her ticket to her freedom by kidnapping you and offering you in exchange for her freedom" Elijah said bluntly and cold, with indifference and a hint of sadness.

_There was no love lost there._

"You didn't want to get my hopes up with high expectations of her" Elena concluded.

"Not until just recently, she asked about your well being and asked me personally to keep you safe, normally I would immediately assume that she's up to something but now that I think about it, she might be genuinely interested in your well being"

Elena could see the worry on Elijah, he was worried for her, and he was protecting her from getting her hopes up with her by letting her think that she was dead. She wasn't angry at him, she knew his reason and understood them, and she would have done the same if she was in his position.

"Thank you for telling me" Elena thanked him with a nod and a tiny smile, one that was returned to her immediately.

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter" Elena raised an eyebrow, as if to continue "She stopped by 10 minutes ago to remind me"

Elena did a double take on his words before shrieking to the top of her lungs "SHE WAS HERE?"

"I believe those hybrids outside we're fighting with her, said fight that woke you from your slumber" Elijah raised an eyebrow at her shocked expression "Did you want to meet her at the time?"

Elena gave him an 'are you serious' look but it didn't do anything to his calm and neutral facial expression "Elijah, you have many qualities even for one man, but a funny bone is not one of them" she held her cup in her hand as she slid off the stool and made her way out of the room, while Elijah stared at the doorway, mind going a mile a minute to try and figure out what exactly was the qualities she saw in him.

* * *

Caroline knocked on the door calmly and turned her head slightly to give Klaus a tight-lipped smile, she turned back to the door and rolled her eyes as her smile dropped immediately, this guy is paranoid, that's for sure, he claims to want to catch up with an old friend but she knew he wanted information on her from Tyler and she was way ahead of him, she made sure to send word to Tyler that if he said anything to him, anything at all, even a last name, she'll peel the skin off his body slowly.

However, how can she even think about many different ways to peel skin off when he's standing right behind her? If she focuses, she can feel his breath on her skin, the thought alone sends chills to her entire body.

Her hands are burning to touch him, this is an odd feeling: she's learnt of everything about a vampire; full vampire crash course 101 and yet nothing was mentioned of a feeling like this.

He's not touching her at all and yet she feels like he's all around her. He's not standing close to her but her body is burning up just by feeling his presence and knowing that he's standing behind her.

Maybe it was a darkness thing. It's not like she can go back in time and asks the one and only other vampire in existence who was consumed by darkness to give her a crash course on it.

Firstly, his emotions were off when he died, so he would have been no help anyways and secondly there's the possibility that there's no such thing as a time travelling spell.

She was ripped from her thoughts when the door opened and her annoyance, her thoughts of time travelling and all thoughts of darkness was tucked away tightly in her mind at the moment she spotted the look of terror on Tyler's face at the sight. She knew she was feared and she knew that there are people on this planet stupid enough to fear Klaus as well but this look was a look she would forever remember.

"Hello, I called this morning, you said I can come to your office during lunch time…I'm Caroline Forbes?" she asked in her sweet angelic voice that send the good chills down Klaus's spine and the bad chills up Tyler's spine.

"Um, yea come in" he opened the door wider to welcome her in and Klaus walked forward to Tyler's standing position.

"Tyler, it's been a long time, I met Caroline on her way here and I thought I could meet up with an old friend" he smiled widely and Tyler was near shaking at this point.

"Um, yea it's been a long time but as you can see I'm currently in a meeting so you can maybe come by tomorrow around lunch time or you can wait, it'll just be a second" he smiled weakly and Caroline knew he was definitely scared of him.

"Of course mate" he nodded and exited and took a seat near the door as Tyler shut the door and let out a breath that he had been holding as he leaned back against the door.

"Why did you bring him here?" Tyler groaned as he pushed himself off the door and made his way to his chair.

"I'm sorry, I thought you guys were friends and he insisted on coming" Caroline noted that he didn't like the fact that she was still in character but she just loves irritating him and with her killer nose, she could smell the scent of Sage burning.

Tyler sat down on his chair and leaned back, massaging his temples with his fingers as he closed his eyes in hopes to release some tension "I had Bonnie set up some sage in the room after your call this morning Caroline, we're safe to talk"

Caroline's sweet smile dropped off her face and was replaced with a look of indifference and coldness "Like I had a choice in the matter, I'm still in character and he insisted on coming, what was I suppose to do? Besides, it was completely worth it to see that look of complete terror on your face"

"So who are you suppose to be exactly?" Tyler asked, finally opening his eyes and sitting straight on his chair to give his undivided attention to her.

"The person I am, Caroline Forbes who's currently on the run because she's been accused by numerous vampires of committing mass murder in Mystic Falls thirty years ago, she's currently searching for the woman who's giving her a bad name and her recent search led her here but you won't give me anything because you're loyal to her and you fear for your life and that of your beloved werewolf slut; if your loyalty is suddenly questioned. I would think the real Caroline Forbes would come out to play when you least expect it" she smirked in victory, hearing his heartbeat race in fear.

"Of course, so say Klaus comes in here and asks about you, the Caroline who stole your name?" Tyler asked.

"You'll simply tell him that you made a deal the devil, meaning me of course on the day we met, you know nothing about me and I do my job to the best of my abilities. You haven't had any contact with her for a month now but from what you've heard from Katherine, she is still in the country and has more important things to deal with as well as more important people to deal with than you" she finished and leaned forward "Think you can pass on the message?"

"I'm not on vervain" he told her and she sighed heavily in frustration and annoyance.

She opened her clutch and took out the little vial of vervain and threw it at Tyler who caught it without difficulty.

"Drink and try and stay calm, he's not that scary" Caroline sneered at him and he raised the vile in the air in salute before gulping the contents of it and coughed up a bit from the burn in his throat then shook his head to get a bearing of things.

"Does he even know who you are?" Tyler asked "Does he know that you're the girl who's been killing his hybrids and even ended the life of his beloved brother?" he added.

"He's met Caroline the assassin in the red haired body and owns a nightclub already, he hasn't met Caroline Forbes until this morning when I 'accidently' bumped into him on my way over here" she smirked.

"Body jumping…Caroline you're going to play double agent with a thousand year old hybrid and they say Katherine's the crazy one" he shook his head in disappointment.

Caroline smiled at him and cocked her head to the side, before standing up and smirking down at him "Good luck"

Caroline went to the door and before she opened it, she turned to him with a smile "Do not try to contact me, I will contact you, if you try to contact me, I'll use Klaus's blood to torture Hayley into a painful death, I trust she also knows that from now on. Are we clear?"

Tyler gulped at her threat and nodded.

"Fantastic, we'll see each other when the Mikaelson family is no more" and with that she opened the door, immediately spotting Klaus having a conversation with Hayley, the very woman she just warned him about and Klaus and Hayley's head turned to meet Caroline's confused facial expression, one she mastered over the years.

"I didn't know Tyler had company" Hayley's soft voice was heard and Caroline waited until Klaus's head was turned to Hayley to shoot her a warning stare which she wiped from her face the moment Klaus's head turned back to her direction.

"He told me he was free for lunch, I'm sorry if we took up so much time…" Caroline started but Hayley put her hand up to stop her.

"Its fine, sometimes I forget that my boyfriend is a businessman and being busy comes with the territory, I'm Hayley" she put her hand out for Caroline to shake.

Caroline smiled sweetly and shook the girl's hand "Caroline Forbes"

"Sweet name" she commented, making a glance at Klaus before turning back her attention to Caroline.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way now, thank you so much for accompanying me here, he's all yours" Caroline smiled and quickly made her way back into the elevator and waited until the doors were closed and she was downstairs to let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

She didn't think it would have been that easy to get him here so she can lose him, she had already been prepared to persuade him further but he basically offered, he is not a kind stranger who just helps someone, he probably wants information on her so he's using her as an excuse to come here, she pulled out her cell phone from the inside of her bra and quickly dialed Hayley's phone, she hoped the girl would pick up and not send her to voicemail or else she might have to make a house call.

"Where is he?" she asked, not bothering for the pleasantries.

"Inside the room with Tyler, good afternoon to you too Blondie"

"We are not friends so cut the act, did you tell him anything?" she asked.

"I know the drill, if you disappear for more than three days say nothing to no one" she sighed heavily into the phone "I couldn't hear anything in that office, why?"

"Sage" she rolled her eyes at her stupidity "But if you would like to know what we discussed, then let me spell it out for you; say nothing to Klaus about me or my whereabouts or where you even think you know about my whereabouts. All you know is my name and nothing more. If any information other than my name reaches the air without my knowledge, I will find you and I will peel the skin of your face and I'll torture you by forcing Klaus's blood down your throat and then you'll die on your own, I'm sure you know what happens when Klaus uses his own blood to sire him some hybrids" she smirked "Toddles" and with that she hung up and smirked in satisfaction as she strut down the sidewalk like a model wearing that smirk on her lips like the clothes on her skin.

* * *

"Where is she Tyler, I am a man with little patience" Klaus warned him with his sadistic smile.

"I told you Klaus, I don't know, I haven't been able to get a hold of her either, I can't track her phone, I have zero idea where she lives, I can't even get a hold of Katherine and when I did find Bonnie, she didn't even know Caroline and Katherine went MIA. She'll find them but the question is will she inform me?" Tyler explained in one gulp, hoping that at least he'll buy that story because up until today, it was the truth, he had no clue where she was or what she was up to, no one knew what she was up to or no one was willing to tell him.

"You don't know the woman you hired; I knew you were stupid Lockwood but not this stupid"

"Look, she's good at what she does and we made a deal, I ask no questions about her life, she does her job, if I start snooping, she kills me and I like my heart where it is" Tyler groaned, an annoyed and tiring groan.

"What about the girl that I brought here" Klaus stated, not bothering to take a seat, he just stood by the door and watch the Lockwood's movements.

"It seems that even if I had started to look up information about her, the reason we won't find anything is because Caroline isn't even her real name, she stole that girl's identity, now she's being hunted by some vampires who are really looking for my girl but the thing that shocks me is that if one of my assassins are going to use someone else's identity, we use people that are already dead"

Klaus was confused as to why Tyler was telling him this "So?"

"So, if she used this girl's identity, that means she's suppose to be dead"

Then it all added up in his head

She was wearing at least six inches in heels and she had perfect balance, especially walking backwards in them, no woman has that kind of balance unless they're a vampire.

Tyler knew Klaus was smart so he knew that Klaus had already done the math in his head, he didn't give him info on Caroline but he gave him enough information to get him off his trail for the time being.

"Who's Bonnie?" Klaus finally spoke, well asked.

"Another friend of Caroline and let me spare you the trouble, you won't be able to find her, she's being protected by the spirits and other witches. Then there's Caroline who gets touchy about her loved ones which is most of the supernatural population by the way…"

"You have no leash on your women don't you?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

Tyler sighed heavily "Klaus, I'm in no mood to have an argument with you, when Caroline wants to drop off the face of the earth, she would, if she wants to make reappearance, she will, until she makes her grand entrance, I can't help you and I really wish I can because I'm getting extremely tired of her threatening me and my girlfriend's life"

Klaus sat there smirking sadistically at the boy and thinking about what's wrong with his words.

"From what I've heard, Caroline doesn't torture loved ones, why would she threaten your little werewolf?" Klaus asked slowly.

"It's true, she doesn't but they hate each other so she won't be torturing a loved one, she'll be torturing someone she has been dying to torture for years" Tyler explained to him.

"You don't know why?"

Tyler shrugged with indifference "It's a very long story and I don't feel like discussing it with you"

"Fine, if she does contact you, make sure to mention that I was worried about her" Klaus smirked sarcastically and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"How nice of you" he sneered.

Klaus stood up and headed for the door immediately, he didn't waste any time removing himself from the building, he noticed that it was near empty, unusual because there's always people walking in and out of this building as if there's actual business going on here.

Klaus's mind ran back to the blonde vampire. She was stunning no doubt, but it's baffling how distracted he got by her that he wasn't able to recognize a vampire when he saw one. He would like to think the witches of London are cooking up something new for him, possibly in the form of a blonde. It must be magic that's drawing him in towards her like that. He's never felt an attraction to a woman before Tatia and that was over a thousand years ago.

A part of him however, does not believe it to be magic, at least, not the kind to come from witches…

* * *

That night, Klaus was sitting in the living room area on his white leather couch and drinking a glass of Bourbon when the doorbell rang. He ignored it, hoping one of his hybrids would be kind enough to answer but as the third knock was sounded, no one made a move at all. He huffed in annoyance before standing up with his glass and opening the door to reveal said Caroline he had met this morning, she looked beautiful; something he was beginning to realize was a regular thing.

His breath again had been caught in his throat when his eyes met her. Why does this keep happening anyways? He's never met the woman before and yet he feels like he needs to know her. He feels as though his mind will crumble if he doesn't.

She stood in front of him with a paper in her hand, a medium size black duffle bag and a shocked expression, she was still wearing the same clothing she had on this morning but she changed heels, this pair was shorter and she was sporting a ponytail, he was surprised by her presence, not shocked, genuinely surprised, mostly because he clearly did not remember exchanging addresses with this woman or else they'd be in his bedroom at this very moment.

She feels that familiar pull she felt towards him this morning and her feet are practically begging her to walk in the house closer towards him but her mind makes sure her feet doesn't move an inch, she will not let her…whatever has taken hold on her in regards to him to win.

"You" she breathed, pointing a finger at him.

"This is a pleasant surprise, I don't recall exchanging addresses but you are still more than welcome" he smirked devilishly.

"I didn't know you lived here" she spoke, a slow smile growing on her face "I received a note telling me to come here if I want to find the girl that stole my name"

He looked at the piece of paper in her hand "May I see it?"

She made a quick glance at the paper in her hand and then shrugged, shoving it in his direction.

He took it with a smile and opened the door wider for her to enter, she gave him a welcoming smile and entered the grand room which didn't really reach to Caroline's high standards, her house, granted it's underground, looks more elegant and breathtaking than this, but she suppose everyone has their own different style.

The room was a very spacious living area, piano on one side of the room, a fireplace opposite her direction as well as a doorway leading to the kitchen apparently. The other side of the room consisted of a table and a bunch of drawings and paintings piled up upon it. She'd ask him when he's finished with the letter.

He unfolded the piece of paper and read the contents of it.

_If you want to find the woman that stole your identity, go to the address below and ask for her, if she's not there, she'll show up eventually._

_PS: It's not safe for you in a motel, check into a hotel instead and open the door for no one_

-Unknown

He sighed and dropped the note on the couch before turning to Caroline with a smile.

"Whoever sent you that note are trying to protect you, if you stay at a hotel, she won't try to blow it up" Klaus stated with a smirk.

Caroline looked slightly scared "She'll blow up an entire motel just to get rid of me?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I'm afraid so, we vampires can be a bit unreasonable" he smirked, watching the shocked expression on her face go to one of curiosity.

"How did…" she started but he answered before she finished.

"No human woman has perfect balance to walk backwards in six inch heels" he smiled.

She smiled in return, something that was becoming regular; she really needed to stop smiling, they were becoming genuine.

"I'm guessing you're a vampire too?"

"Not exactly" he responded "Would you like something to eat?"

"That depends, something or someone" she countered, a smirk appeared on her face "Are you offering?"

He laughed, an actual laugh, no one has ever said those words to him before, and it sounded natural from her lips.

"We have blood bags" he said.

"Shame" she sighed in defeat "I'll take one then, is there somewhere private I can change, I've been in these clothes whole day and I feel filthy, I want to check into a hotel early too so…" she trailed off and he smiled politely at her, stretching out his hand to a doorway.

He needs to stop smiling like a love sick puppy.

She pointed to the table on the right side of the room "Are you an art buff or something?"

He chuckled and shook his head "No, those are mine"

She was genuinely surprised there; she wasn't going to lie to herself "Seriously?"

He nodded and pointed to the doorway she has yet to walk through, another time then "Shall we?"

She smiled and followed him, he lead her through two doors before we stumbled into the kitchen area where, as she can tell and right on time, there stood Katherine and Elena shaking hands and a confused Elijah walking in just in time to witness them.

_Everything is going as planned._

"You didn't mention you had company?" she asked slowly, taking in all of their faces, Elijah was giving her the up and down look with amusement in his eyes, he couldn't possibly know it's her but he probably thinks that she's Klaus's new plaything for the night or something.

Katherine was doing her part well it seems.

* * *

**Five minutes ago…**

Katherine successfully entered the house through the backdoor, it seemed that the hybrids were either taking a break or somewhere else, either way, she was glad she doesn't have to deal with them.

She quickly made her way to the kitchen, she didn't enter yet, she was behind the door listening carefully, she heard a girl humming in the kitchen, she figured that was Elena, she listened harder and heard the doorbell ring, which means she had a total of five minutes to finally meet Elena before Klaus comes and ruins it.

She took in a deep breath and removed herself from behind the door and stood in the doorway. She watched as her look alike was over the stove, cooking what, she didn't know but she had earplugs in her ears which meant that she really couldn't hear what was going on so she entered the kitchen slowly, taking in her appearance.

She definitely looked like the sweet innocent human girl to her, but she knew Petrova woman, nothing and no one stood in the way of us when we want something and Elena wanted her family alive so she's living the semi life of hell to get that, her family was safe, that's what she got from Caroline and that was it.

Well, here goes nothing.

She walked up to the girl and stood behind her, watching as she moved her hand skillfully to turn whatever was in that pot.

She took a deep breath and painted a smirk on her face before giving the girl two taps on her shoulder; she quickly pulled the plugs out of her ears and spun around, only to drop the spoon in her hand and gasped loudly at the sight before her.

Katherine was quick, she grabbed the spoon before it hit the ground and placed a hand gently over her mouth to prevent her from screaming or yelling or anything to alarm anyone.

"I'm going to need you to keep your voice down because we only have five minutes before everything goes down" Katherine warned her with a serious look on her face.

Elena nodded frantically and Katherine slowly lowered her hand from the girl's mouth.

Elena and Katherine stood there staring at each other for at least 10 seconds before Katherine's smirk made an appearance.

"I suggest you turn the stove off if you don't want to set Klaus's precious house on fire" she gave the pot a quick glance before Elena snapped out of it and turned to the stove to turn it off quickly and return to stare at Katherine as if she was looking in a mirror, a five hundred year old mirror.

"We can go about asking questions but we do not have time for that, you can ask how do we look alike and I can tell you that special family names have doppelganger in their family that is born every 500 years, which would explain you and I cannot save you because you no longer need to be saved, she'll explain everything when she gets here but until then just try to keep an open mind to her words and it's nice to meet you too"

Elena was still standing speechless, the woman that made Elijah's heart bleed and made Klaus angry was here standing in front of her, sort of alive and five hundred years old, give or take a few years. True they looked alike but maybe Elijah was telling her the truth when he told her that they were nothing alike each other, she could tell the qualities that make them different, the heavy makeup, the full curly hair, the heels, the black clothing and the fact that if she focus long enough, she could tell that her eyes were a lighter shade than Katherine's.

Katherine's ears picked up the sound of footsteps from the other kitchen door and remembering that there's no hybrids around, it sounded like Elijah, then she picked up two more footsteps, a pair of heels included which means that she was done with her acting portion for the day.

Katherine waiting until everyone showed up to paint a look of shock, terror and she tried with all her might to hide the amusement in the fact that Klaus was believing it all, maybe Caroline was right, he is stupid.

* * *

"This is my brother Elijah and those are his friends, excuse me while I escort the lady into a private room please" Klaus smiled sadistically, which did not sit well with Katherine.

"Of course brother, good evening" he smiled, she smiled shyly in return and walked when Klaus started walking, not bothering to give Katherine any look considering that Elijah wasn't really part of the plan but he was not going to stop it at all.

Once they were out of sight, the smile that came so easily to Elijah vanished without a trace as he looked at the two women in front of him.

"Katerina what are you doing here?" he asked harshly.

"Good evening to you too grumpy" she smirked slightly.

"I will not ask you again, why are you here" he growled and Katherine sighed.

"Do you think I want to be in the same house as Klaus, you are a smart man Elijah, it's one of your many qualities" Katherine sneered at him and he rolled his eyes in return.

"You do realize that you're as good as dead when he returns" he stated.

"No I'm not. He can't kill me" Katherine even smiled proudly at this.

"Niklaus doesn't care for Caroline's threats. He will kill you" Elijah said.

"Like I said, he won't. I'm sure of it. You'll find out why soon enough" Katherine smirked.

"What's your game?" Elijah asked softly and that shook Elena from her trance to glance at Elijah with confusion.

"What game?" she asked.

"One of the many things you'll enjoy about Katerina is her plans; she never goes into the devil's lair without a plan so what is your great reason for Niklaus not to kill you?"

"I'd like to know as well and your clock is ticking sweetheart because I would love to show your friend how vicious I can really be" Klaus warned her, causing her to jump and turn around in response. A wicked smile graced his lips and his eyes gleamed with excitement. Caroline needed to hurry because this man was like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

Katherine looked around and found a drawer right at her side; she pulled it out and found what she was looking for, a sharp object, she turned and showed it to all.

"Elena darling, this is going to hurt so brace yourself" she smiled wickedly before stretching out her arm and making one long cut in the center of her hand, as blood flowed freely from it. Elena cried out as her hand was now burning in pain as the same exact cut showed up on her hand and she used her other hand to hold pressure to her wrist as she stared down at her now healing hand.

"You're linked to her" Elijah said softly.

"Guess who got the longer straw" she smirked.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena demanded.

"You're linked to me honey that means whatever pain, marks or bruises I get, you'll get. Whatever pain you are in, I'll feel. He can try to choke you right now while I'm on the other side of the world and I'll still feel it, and here's the fun part; if I die, so do you but it doesn't work both ways sweetie. If you die, nothing happens to me and I get to team up with big bad and blonde to rid the world of 'him' as revenge, so team us, one and team Klaus, zero" she smirked proudly.

Elijah guessed that this plan was all Caroline's and for some reason, she might be making an appearance tonight.

Klaus looked pissed, that's for sure, and everyone in the room can see it because his eyes were a twinkle away from turning yellow.

She heard distant footsteps of heels and Katherine's smirk widened at it.

"Elena, you better brace yourself because the night is far from over" she laughed as Caroline finally stepped into the room.

Caroline was dressed down in all black, black jeans with a zip at the foot and wearing a pair of ankle black boots with at least six inches of heels, she wore a black tank top and a leather jacket to finish off the look and her hair was in big bouncy curls and a pair of shades in her hands, she smiled deviously at everyone.

"And…scene" she spoke, causing Klaus to spin around and do a double take at her appearance.

"I hate it when you're being more dramatic than me" Katherine groaned.

"You love it Kat" she smirked and entered the kitchen calmly walking around to Katherine's side but not before standing in front of Elijah giving him a sweet smile, it would have actually looked innocent if it weren't for the dark shadow makeup around her eyes to bring out the blues of hers.

"Good evening Elijah" she walked past him and went straight to Elena "Hello Elena, you have not met me before and that is completely Niklaus's fault, I've heard that I've made him moody and that caused him to lash out at you at times and for that I am terribly sorry but let me formally introduce myself, my name is Caroline"

Klaus felt stupid and more angry at this moment, he couldn't even deal with his current arousal at her appearance at the moment, he was far too angry, mostly at himself for not really seeing this. He invited the woman in his home willingly, he gladly helped her out, he knew that Hayley girl and the Lockwood boy was lying but this made him feel truly stupid to fall for that sweet smile. The odds of both girls being named Caroline were not a coincidence because they were the same, whether this is her real body or not, he's not sure but he did not appreciate being made a fool. In fact, it made him angry.

_He had to give her credit though, she was the perfect actress._

She looked so innocent, so pure, and so full of light and so god damn beautiful. He had come across many women in his time but none radiated true beauty as the woman currently mocking him in his own kitchen, in front of his hostage and brother, who looks to be enjoying this and not at all surprised.

"Your acting has gotten better" Katherine stated.

"It's in the eyes, eyes never lie but you can train it to" she smirked. "Now" she snapped, standing straight and looking around quickly "Time for the next phase of my plan" she smirked.

"Caroline, I know I am going to sound incredibly unusual and odd saying this but you can't kill him and I will not allow you to" Katherine said firmly.

Caroline stood still shocked, surprised, but mostly curious, she turned slowly to face Katherine who held a ridiculously serious look on her face.

Caroline suddenly smirked "Katerina Petrova, I have known you for a very long time and ever since I've known you, you've hated one man, you hated him with everything in you. Your previous statement raises two questions into my mind. One of those questions has an obvious answer and the other is making me more curious by the second. The first question being, why you do want him alive all of a sudden and then the answer would be, you don't. You want him as dead as everyone else in this room wants him dead but I'm getting the feeling that somehow, someone you care about is tied to him so that raises my next question being who are you protecting?" she asked.

"Caroline, don't be mad at them, they're just following orders…"

"I will not ask you again and this warning goes to the both of you because the pain that I am going to inflict on Katherine will hurt dear Elena more than it'll hurt you, so, who are you protecting?"

Katherine gulped and sighed heavily "You, I'm protecting you"

* * *

**Please leave comments and/or reviews, I would really like to know what you think!**

**Song: **_New Divide- Linkin Park_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You All For Your Comments and Words of Encouragement. I understand that some of it can be confusing but I hope as the chapters go along, you might understand it all.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_"You, I'm protecting you"_

The words echoed in Caroline's mind, probably too many times to keep track off, as she stood still. She was completely numb to everything around her as she replayed her entire week since their meeting to the night at the bar. She quickly scanned her memory of her entrance in the club and the man who stood at behind the counter doing what she had assumed to be serving drinks; little did she forget that he was a warlock from Lucinda's coven. A slow smirk came to her face that made Katherine, Elena and Elijah a little uneasy.

Caroline then nodded in realization and turned to meet Klaus's confused facial expression.

"You catching on yet?" she asked and he just stood there and didn't move a muscle.

He was completely lost. Katherine just told this woman she cannot kill him, even for him that sounded odd. Considering the things he had done to this woman and Caroline, Klaus came to the conclusion, rather quickly he might add, that Katherine was protecting someone by keeping him alive. He didn't really catch on to who she was protecting, other than the doppelganger, but he figured that once he was dead, the doppelganger would be free to live her life back to the way it was but after hearing that she was protecting the very woman that was about to kill him, he was too confused at this point to even acknowledge this woman.

Caroline huffed in annoyance and shook her head. She put out her hand, showing him her small gloved hand before she used her other hand and grabbed her middle finger, looking up at him briefly before bending it backwards with enough strength to break it, she hissed in pain but her hiss wasn't the only one she heard, she looked up to see Klaus also holding the exact same finger in pain.

"Witches and their magic…" Caroline groaned out in pain, while holding her finger in hopes to sooth the pain.

"Like I said, they were just following orders. This is to prevent the both of you from killing each other. It also works both ways, if either of you die, the other goes with them" Katherine explained. A surprised Elijah stood there witnessing her defending the witches who did this, not that he was complaining about the entire situation, his brother might have died tonight for real and he was spared by the witches, this was something he needed to look into considering his history with witches.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the evil genius plan was all '_her_', right?" she stated knowingly, turning towards Katherine "This mysterious witch that popped up out of nowhere and started giving orders like she owns the place…this was all her plan right?"

"Maybe, I don't know…" Katherine trailed off.

"Of course _she's_ behind this" Caroline mumbled with a scoff "Lucinda would not blindly follow anyone's orders but mine unless it came from _her_"

"What in the hell is going on" Klaus barked in anger at them because he was confused and it seemed like everyone around him knew what was happen except for him.

She smirked because—he makes this so easy sometimes "Careful Niklaus, you're stupidity is showing"

Elena's mouth opened slightly at her blunt insult to Klaus who didn't even flinch to her direction.

"You will watch your words…" he started but she cut him off.

"Or…what; you'll rip out my heart and shove it down my throat?" she asked, her tone dripping with sarcasm. A slow smirk graced her features and she said so low and seductively that Klaus didn't like that she had this effect on him at all and was so glad his jeans were tight enough to hold him down.

"I dare you"

They both stood there, staring at each other, Caroline stands with her smug smirk on her face, Klaus stands with a scowl on his face, ready to rip her throat out but that would not end well for him now knowing that they were in all sense of the term linked.

Elijah smirks at the irony of those words, something Niklaus always told his enemies or anyone who tries to defy him. It was clearly amusing to see those said words being used against him.

Caroline sighed "Alright, these witches have spoilt the best part of my evening, but they have officially peaked my interest and now I want to know why they tied me to him" she stressed as she pointed at him who stood away from them with a look.

"I think you know why" Katherine stated with a cheeky nod.

"I made this statement more times than I care to admit. Don't let the hair fool you, I know they're protecting him but what I want to know is why. Last time I checked, every witch alive and dead wants him dead, like without a beating heart" Caroline groaned, not liking this change of plans at all, her evening was suppose to be a happy one, she was suppose to use the ashes of his photo in her pocket, knock him out with it, have Elijah distracted while she searches for the stake and end him before he can get up of the floor to attack. Then she was suppose to clean up, head home, pack her stuff and head back to Mystic Falls where her mom lives and finally let her mother know that her daughter is alive and well, and still eighteen years old but now she had to go find witches at this late hour.

"I'm not following" Elijah stated.

Caroline sighs and Katherine made sure to beat her to telling Elijah before she throws a cheeky comment to him.

"The night we met at the bar, which Caroline owns by the way, there was a man behind the counter who was pouring drinks, I recognized him from a coven of witches, he was particularly interested in that bourbon bottle and I knew instantly something was up" Katherine explained and Caroline's head snapped at her in response.

"Somehow this information hadn't reached me then" Caroline near growled as her fangs came out in a threatening stance before they disappeared.

"Hold on Barbie, before you try to bite my head off, I knew they won't harm you Caroline, you saved their families from vampires, werewolves, common human dangers, you practically give your life every other day for them and in return you ask for less than nothing, the occasional location spells and that's it. They will not hurt you; they are too grateful and loyal to you"

Caroline nodded but grumbled "But I wanted to use this so badly" she exclaimed and stretched her hand out, showing Katherine the tiny plastic bag filled with ashes in it.

Everyone seemed confused, especially Elena "What is it?"

Caroline's head darted to Elena's instantly and a wide grin spread out on her face in response "I am so glad you asked"

Caroline untied the bag filled with ash and emptied the contents into one of her hand. With inhumane speed, she spun around and threw the ashes in front of Klaus's face.

"What the-"Klaus froze with his words before his eyes rolled back and he fell back onto the floor unconscious.

Caroline merely felt dizzy in response so she placed her hand on the counter and Katherine flashed to her side instantly, making sure she wouldn't fall.

"I'm okay, it's specially made for him, whether linked or not. That's why I didn't pass out like he did"

"What did it do to him?" Elena asked.

"It knocked him out" Katherine replied.

"How can ashes render him unconscious?" Elijah asked.

Caroline looked up towards him to respond "It's a picture of him. The witches spelled it to knock him out for a couple of minutes"

Elijah nodded in response.

"So" Caroline sighed "Who can tell me why the witches believe that linking Niklaus Mikaelson to me would prevent from killing him?"

Katherine raised a questioning eyebrow as if the answer wasn't that obvious, because it was "They knew you won't kill him at the risk of your own life" Katherine said slowly.

Caroline smirks, almost to a laugh at her words, how she loved this woman. Really, Caroline doesn't like being a ticking time bomb. She doesn't like having to wake up every day and wonder if she's going to lose it. She hates wondering if she'll be the destruction of the world. However, Caroline is a headstrong woman. Even if to prove a point, she'll yank her heart out knowing he'll die also.

"No, they are stupid to think that I won't rip my own heart from my chest with the satisfaction of knowing that he'll die as well" Caroline smirks at Elijah's shocked expression and watches from the corner of her eyes as Katherine's head fall slightly at her words and she rolls her eyes at how dramatic Katherine was being right now.

"Kat, I know why you didn't tell me and I'm sadden to know that you have so little confidence in me but I won't be yanking out my heart just yet" she paused as Katherine's head raised up to meet her eyes "I want to give this witch a time limit, there's only so long I can go around with him"

"I'm sorry Care" Katherine said softly and Caroline smiled, making her way over to her and wrapping her arms around Katherine's neck as Katherine returns the warm embrace.

"It's okay, I would have done the same in your heels" Caroline said softly.

Elena and Elijah watch them embrace as would sisters would embrace each other and Elena smiled sadly, wishing she had something like that in her life at the moment.

Eventually, Caroline and Katherine released each other to face the shocked duo still standing still in the kitchen area staring at him.

"Well, since the bad news came out, I guess some good news are in order" Caroline beamed and Katherine had no idea where she was going with this but she knew Caroline well, she did something; she did something to greatly upset Klaus.

"Caroline what did you do?" Katherine asked, almost scared of the answer.

"I did nothing wrong" Caroline said, hurt in her voice, Katherine assumed it was sarcasm as well.

"Besides, we have to wait until Niklaus awakens to share this good news, someone's going to be happy and someone isn't" she smirked suggestively at the duo that had still yet to speak.

Before anyone can say anything about that, the sound of a cell phone was heard and Caroline pulled it out of her back pocket and swiped her finger across the screen to answer it, placing the phone to her ear, she listened.

"Everything's done" she heard.

"Compulsion is gone?" Caroline asked.

"They remember everything now and they want to know about her" the voice said through the phone.

"Are they comfortable and is their location hidden?" Caroline asked.

"Yes and yes, the boy is currently with Adam watching television and the woman is in bed with her better half as we speak" the voice replied.

"Thank you Erica, you have been incredibly helpful and I hope I will be able to return the favor" Caroline smiled and hung up.

She sighed and placed her phone back in her back pocket and smiled "Well that was confirmation of my good news"

"What good news?" Klaus asked, alarming everyone who was in the room to look at him as he stood exactly where he was before he fell to the ground in unconsciousness "Do that again and I might grant you the mercy to keep your legs".

Caroline giggled "That's cute" she cooed sarcastically "Now we can get to business" she clapped her hands together and turned, going to stand next to Elena, Elijah flinched to head to her side but Caroline smiled at him and shook her head "Elijah, I'm not going to harm her, you have my word"

He stood in his place but he was still wary of this woman.

"I have some news for you and you're not going to like the beginning of it" Caroline said with an apologetic tone and Elena was very confused but curious at the same time.

"When Niklaus took you away from your family all those months ago, he had a dozen of very old and strong vampires watching their every move. Not only that, but he compelled your history teacher; who's currently in a relationship with your aunt Jenna and Jeremy into believing that you ran away and demanded that you do not want to be found" she waited to see Elena's facial expressions, one of horror, fear and sadness all at once.

"How do you know this?" Klaus growled at her but she ignored him because this news was not for him but for Elena and clearly him being ignored only irritates him and she finds pleasure in doing so.

"The day after my meeting with him" she pointed to the back of her where Klaus stood "I contacted a coven of witches to do something for me. I really did this for you but I suppose seeing the happiness on your face will make me happy as well. I made sure they took their time, taking down all of the vampires watching your family before I sent my most trusted of witches to them. They were compelled to never leave Mystic Falls so I had them kidnapped and transported to a location I cannot tell you. I had some witches work to remove the compulsion from their minds and that previous call I took was confirmation that they are fine, well and being taken care of. I sent a video message to them explaining what really happened to you and not to fear for your life because I'll be protecting you from now on"

Before Caroline could get anything more out of her mouth, she was grabbed by her throat and pushed against a wall hard, but she didn't even flinch, already anticipating his moves. He felt the grip on her throat on his as well but he ignored it, too angry to think about himself.

"You're lying" he growled, his eyes turning slightly yellow and fangs threatening her.

"Am I? Call your men and when you do and they claim that they are fine, ask them to go into the house and check" she smiled in a friendly fashion, showing no signs of pain, but as he gripped harder, the grip on his throat became more painful but he refrained from showing any pain.

He released her, causing her to land perfectly on her feet, even with those heels on, and she rubbed her neck slightly, soothing the slight pain in her neck before smirking in victory.

He reached for his cell phone in his front pants pocket, dialing a number before placing his phone to his ears, waiting for someone to answer.

"Check on the Gilbert's" he grated.

There was some rustling before the man respond "They are fine"

Klaus was a little suspicious of her smirk, a little turned on by it but suspicious.

"Go in the house and check for yourself" he forced out his throat.

There were some footsteps, the clear sound of a door being kicked off its hinges and footsteps again, and then there was a whooshing sound, at least every three seconds, until finally it stopped and his breathing was harsh now.

"They're gone" he breathed.

Klaus was fuming, especially because she had this grin of victory on her face at his words.

"You just said they were fine" Klaus growled.

"It's an illusion on the windows, you see them sitting and laughing but when you go inside, they're not there, their clothing and weapons are all gone" the man sound scared for his own life at this point, not worried about the hostages at all.

Klaus growled and hung up the phone and pointed at her "Give me back my hostages"

Caroline giggled "No"

"What did you just say?"

"Are we going deaf now, you're supposed to be a vampire" she pointed to her ears and whispered "Heightened hearing" Caroline laughed at his slowly building anger "I said, no" she paused and then she put her hand up "Wait, I got a better idea, why don't you, take them from me?"

"I will find them and I will kill them for what you've done" Klaus smirked sadistically, relishing in the terrified look on Elena's face.

"Klaus…" Elena pleaded.

"Elena, it's quite alright, he won't find them, and if the spirits smile upon him, he won't get within footsteps of that house" Caroline said in a casual tone "Besides, he'll have to search seven continents, one hundred and ninety six countries and an approximate of three hundred thousand cities, so better get a head start while the night is still young" she smirked and turned around to stand by Elena's side.

Klaus growled lowly at her but Elijah smirked at his brother's anger "Brother be calm, you kill her, you'll end your own life"

"I am immortal" he bellowed "I cannot be killed" he snarled.

Before anyone can retort to his bold statement, Caroline held her index finger in front of him as she used her other hand to fish in her pocket for her cell phone. "Hold that thought" she said in a distracted tone as she dialed the one witch that might have assisted in this spell that was done to her.

"Goodnight Caroline, I'm guessing you've stumbled into a kink in your plans?" Caroline rolled her eyes at her innocent act.

"Cut the crap Lucinda, how does this linked spell work if he's immortal and nothing can permanently kill him?" Caroline asked as Klaus smirked at her words.

"The linked spell is similar to the one Esther Mikaelson used on her children to link them all as one" Lucinda explained.

Caroline watched from the corner of her eyes as the frown slowly made an appearance, probably remembering the night it happened.

"Basically it's the same linking spell but much stronger because of him, for now, he is still immortal but he is as immortal as any normal vampire where this particular linking spell is concerned. His life is tied to yours as yours is tied to him. If he kills you, he'll die as a normal vampire will. If you kill him, you will also die and you're not suicidal"

"So whoever made you all do this thinks that I won't rip out my own heart with the satisfaction of knowing that he will no longer be taking up oxygen and destroying the lives of others so that every vampire can live peacefully for the rest of their immortal lives?" Caroline asked.

Caroline could also feel Lucinda's frown from the other side of the phone "Caroline…you're not seriously think of killing yourself just to end his life…?"

"Of course I am. It's for the greater good and so on…" Caroline replied calmly "We're both ticking time bombs you know"

"Look, she thinks that you won't kill yourself just for something '_as petty_' as revenge…" Lucinda sighed "Her words, not mine"

"Then she's stupid just like him" Caroline replied quickly "Give her a message for me, tell her that I do not get into witch business unless it endangers my life and this does. I am going to need a time period that this link is suppose to last by tomorrow afternoon or I'll make that decision for her"

"I'll make sure the message is passed, have you negotiated with the doppelganger yet and what is it exactly that is going to make her stay with him?"

"You know how cryptic I can be, do you really want to know?" Caroline asked in a humorous tone.

"On second thought, I don't wanna know, so goodnight and tell Katarina that I hope she finds what she's looking for in her" and with that she hung up and Caroline slipped her cell back into her back pocket before turning back to Elena.

"Now that's settled and we won't be killing one another anytime soon, there's something else I would like to discuss with you that involves your safety" Caroline smiled innocently to reassure her confusion and wariness.

"You won't make it out of his house with her" Klaus growls and Caroline rolled her eyes in response and turned around to face him. In a flash she was standing right in front of him, nose to nose. They stared into each other's eyes intensely, Caroline with a smirk and Klaus with a scowl...

_Such beautiful eyes…_

_Stop it Caroline!_

_I wonder; how much will it take to break the almighty hybrid?_

"Who's going to stop me?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone that annoyed the hybrid "You?" she exclaimed and pointed to him "And what army?" Caroline scoffed "Last time I checked you were running out of hybrids. One minute I'm killing them and the next thing you know, they'll figure out how to rid themselves of that pesky sire bond" she smirked "Just like Tyler did".

He growled lowly at her in response and she laughed lightly before turning back around and making her way towards Elena.

"You have two choices. You can leave here, never be used as a blood bag and I can keep you safe just as I have been keeping Katherine safe and you'll never have to see their faces again for the rest of your life. You'll be free of him, of them all" she made a quick glance at Elijah who hid his emotion well, but his stoned facial expression told her that he must be sadden by her proposal.

"Or" Katherine urged her and Caroline looked down to hide the smirk on her lips at how eager Katherine sounded. She was getting to the good part… nowadays; it's so hard to say something so perfect and with great timing because people are so impatient…

"Or you can stay here because I am asking you to. Not because I have your family because whether or not you choose to stay here, doesn't change the fact that your family is safe. They will remain safe until he is either no longer interested in siring hybrids or no longer taking up oxygen" Caroline continued and watched as she took in her words to consideration.

"You're offering me sanctuary yet you're asking me to stay here instead of asking me to go with you, why?" Elena asked slowly.

"I can give you a proper and logical answer in seventy two hours but for now, I'm asking you to stay here among them. I am asking you to trust someone you've just met for the first time, someone far worse than Klaus, someone who's killed for no reason, someone who's tortured, maimed and killed innocent lives before. Taking life she has no business taking, I am asking you to blindly trust me, trust us because we mean you no harm, and you have my word on that"

Elena was conflicted, relieved, sadden and terrified all at once.

"She'll stay or I'll kill two birds with one stone" Klaus growled, eyeing Katherine and Elena as he said so.

Caroline sighed dramatically "Oh Niklaus, do stick a fork in it, I'm tired of your voice" it was a lie but a good lie. Who can really be tired of such a voice…it's so beautiful, at times. It borders on childish right now but…that's because she has the upper hand and he's losing control. This is coming from someone who was once a control freak as a human, that's an enraging feeling, to lose control.

Elijah and Katherine smirked at Klaus's wide eyed stare at the back of Caroline's head.

On one hand, Elena was relieved that her family was safe away from Klaus's hold, hearing that they were compelled to forget about her made her angry at Klaus but hearing that the compulsion was removed made her relieved but a little saddened. She would like to know that they were living a good life not worrying about her and not in harm's way with vampires. Knowing that her little brother and aunt were well and safe warmed her heart to no end. She was eternally grateful for that.

Then there was this woman who looked just like her, said to only care about her own survival yet standing here right now willing to protect her from Klaus, risking her own life to protect hers.

Then there was this confliction in her mind about leaving Klaus and Elijah. She enjoyed Elijah's company, his stories, his reassurance, his comfort at times…He would rarely entertain her and if she left with them, she would be leaving him and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't going to miss him.

There was the fear that Klaus might actually kill her if she chooses to leave, although knowing that her family is safe, she does not fear death as she use to.

Then this woman was asking her, no pleading with her to trust her blindly and stay with Klaus. For some reason, something in her told her to trust her, trust them. They have no reason for her blood or her. They went through the trouble of rescuing her family all to bargain with her to stay here…there must be some hidden plan in all of this that has to do with Klaus and she would be lying if she said she didn't want him dead because after the hell she went through with him…knowing that he'll be dead and no one will ever come after her for her blood or her life again does sound incredible.

"I'll stay" said Elena in a firm and determined voice.

That shocked both Mikaelson men, she was staying with them even though her family is safe and away from death but still staying, Both Mikaelson's head snapped to hers instantly in shock. Klaus was shocked, most of all…but Elijah was both shocked and relieved.

"Thank you for trusting me. I can't promise that you won't regret it but I can promise that you are going to be… a bit hesitant by my reasons" Caroline took the girl's hand and gave her a friendly squeeze.

"Why are you doing this?" there was genuine concern in her voice and Caroline smirked.

"Truth be told…" she turned to flash Klaus a look and she kept her eyes on his, entrapped for a moment "I'm curious to just how long will it take before that vein on his temple will pop with rage" she sneered at him at the low growl she picked up with her ears and she turned back, almost forcefully, to Elena's eyes "For Katherine and for myself. It might sound strange coming from me but I like helping people" Caroline smiled "Besides, this house is too big and beautiful but depressing for someone like you to be around, this atmosphere is depressing but I fear it might get worst if you're not here. Plus that frown that's constantly on her face like a mask is really making me feel sad and I just can't have that"

"I mean, why care, you hardly know me" her voice was soft and curious.

"I told you already that I cannot give you a valid reason at this point in time. You can ask me in seventy two hours or three days, nothing less, until then, you're going to have to settle with these three simple words, I want to"

Caroline was being completely honest, she wanted to help this girl, because she looks at this girl and sees no hate for Klaus, none. Caroline wonders how can she live with this man, who did all these horrible stuff to her and not hate him. Caroline hates him yet she doesn't live within footsteps of him but this woman had her family taken and threatened constantly, abused and near tortured yet she does not hate him. It almost looks as if she pities him and Caroline admires that, her compassion, it's great, it's bright.

"Now I must be going, places to go, people to see…" Caroline sighed dramatically, as if dreading to leave but the smirk on her face made it very clear that she was being sarcastic.

"You are not going anywhere" said Klaus as he takes one bold step forward.

Caroline raises an eyebrow at him and chuckles.

"Of course I am, we both are, are you going to stop us?"

"Yes" he replies confidently.

Caroline giggles and shakes her head, stepping forward to stand nose to nose with him.

She blames the heels for the chills she gets when she's near him. It's not her fault that she's short and he's tall and so confident…she really needs to take his confidence down a peg or two.

"Your doppelganger is human, Niklaus. How long do you plan on making hybrids before she dies from the loss of blood? Hybrid heads will roll if you stop me, if you stop us from leaving. Then, just like that legend says, you'll have to wait 500 years before another doppelganger shows up so you might want to make most of the hybrids you have now"

Katherine uses their now distracted staring contest to nudge Elijah into looking at her, she pulled out a piece of paper from behind her pocket and handed it to him, she placed her index finger against her lips to signal him to keep quiet about it before she heads over to Caroline's side, backing her up.

Finally, Klaus gave in and he hates it. He feels weak again, like he had always felt around his father. He hates being belittled, what made it worst was that it was a woman: a beautiful, strong, fearless, witty woman with a strength that makes him do a double take and eyes that melts him down to a little boy.

This woman that dares challenge him and he pretends to hate it, pretends to hate her, pretends to be annoyed by her when she only makes him want her, he craves her.

There's something about her though. There's something that draws him in…maybe it's her beauty; she is beautiful, stunning, radiant...but for some reason he knows it's something else. It's just something else…

Finally, after making sure she hasn't hurt any of his hybrids, she's gone and he lets out a breath he just realized he was holding, a breath that raises questions and red flags in his brain, wondering why he's relieved she's gone…because he didn't trust himself around her or he actually feared her. It also raised silent questions for both Elijah and Elena.

He sees Elijah and Elena staring at him with questioning looks. Elena has questioning looks, Elijah's look however is as if he's trying to figure him out, a questioning look that makes him want to run away, just to make sure he doesn't figure him out and with that, he flashes out of the room at once. He cannot allow them to see him like this because frankly….he doesn't have a word to describe how he feels about the situation, about her.

* * *

Elena finally moves and she turns her confused head to Elijah, who's still baffled by tonight's events.

This woman…Caroline, has done what many…thousands have failed to do. Confuse his brother. Elijah has an idea what happened tonight but he can't even think the thought. It's that baffling. To even think for a moment…but it happens to us all, whether we like it or not. If his unconscious question is actually right then the question he had to ask himself again will be _how deep is he_?

"Well…that was interesting" he heard Elena say softly. He smirked at her words.

"Interesting indeed" Elijah finally spoke "You must be relieved to know that your family is safe" he allowed a small smile to grace his face as he turned to face her.

"Yes, actually I am, I don't know why I trust her but I do" Elena looked up to him, hoping for the answer to her silent question.

"It's not wrong of you to feel like you trust her. She's protecting your family and demanded nothing in return, it's very human of you to trust her" he smirked at her.

"I suppose" she looks down, contemplating voicing her thoughts "But I can't help but ask myself…"

"Why" Elijah finished.

"Not just why she's helping me…" she rubbed her hands "Why she wants me to stay here with him" Elena hissed out the last word with venom "No offense".

He shook his head, waving it off, but he was also a little curious "She offered to protect you from Niklaus yet you choose to stay, why?"

Elena was taken back with the question, she shouldn't be since she knows Elijah to be a rather blunt man but she's still a little shocked by the question, not knowing a logical or decent answer herself.

"I'm not sure… I just… I'm not exactly sure why I agreed to her plea to stay" Elena mumbled out the words.

Elijah decides to be content with her reply; sometimes people do things and say things that they quite can't explain, he's done so many times in the past so he sees no need to stress her about it.

Elijah felt conflicted though. He wanted her to leave. He would have been sad that he can no longer see her again but she would be safe away from his brother's anger issues but he was immensely relieved that she decided to stay, because he honestly didn't know how long he would have survived without seeing her face. She always relaxed him, made him forget about worrying about his brother all the time. She made him realize that he needed to be taken care of too.

Then they fell silent, still standing in their same exact positions when Elena finally decides to mention the elephant in the room.

"You saw when Klaus…" Elijah stops her with his own words.

"Yes and we will not discuss it ever again, whether he is here or not, agreed?"

She nodded her head frantically, knowing that even though he has nothing to threaten her with; poking a man like him is like poking a lion when he's hungry.

"I think we should all get some sleep, I get the strangest feeling that we're going to need our energy for the upcoming days ahead" Elijah suggested, still slightly in shock by tonight's events. In all honesty, he wants to confront his brother about the unconscious thought that entered his mind.

"I agree" she mumbled, she turned immediately, heading out the archway, she's walking down when she yells "Goodnight Elijah"

He smiles slightly, attempts to move when he remembers there's a piece of paper in his hand. He opens it immediately, reading the contents in his mind.

Every two days, take one pint of blood from Elena, do not tell her why should she ask, store them somewhere safe but make sure Klaus or anyone else does not know where they are, when you have at least twelve bags, stop. The meaning for this will reveal itself with time, if you are as smart as Katherine says you are and you figure out the meaning behind this, keep it to yourself, tell no one, not even Elena, you cannot be compelled but Elena can.

Another thing, the reasons behind my actions tonight benefit not only myself and Katerina, but you as well, I'll find a way for you to repay me, xoxo Caroline.

Elijah is confused, he wonders why she would want him to take blood from Elena without Niklaus's knowledge, and give to explanation to Elena when she asks, but he complies silently, this woman won't harm Elena because in doing so, she will hurt Katherine so this must be for some reason that is positive instead of negative.

**Thursday 13th January 2041**

* * *

Elena is making coffee. She went to sleep rather early last night and this was the first time she woke with a positive attitude. She has Caroline to thank for this. After hearing that her family is safe brings her some peace, but she's still here under the wrath of Klaus and she doesn't like it, but she can definitely tolerate it knowing that her family is no longer threatened by Klaus or his minions.

A small smile breaks out on her face, she turns to get her coffee mug when she jumps and a squeal escapes from her lips when she spots the—meaning Caroline and Katherine, sitting on the kitchen isle, with smirks on both their faces.

Katherine and Caroline just sat there, both dressed in black but Katherine was wearing a deep blue top under her blazer jacket and Caroline is sporting her shades as she held out the coffee mug Elena was about to grab.

"Good morning Elena" she greeted and Elena calmed a little but she's alone in a kitchen with two of the most dangerous woman on the planet and these women were in this room. She's a little uneasy and no one can blame her, while they are to blame for the smile she had—yes had on her face this morning, they are still dangerous and not to be taken lightly.

"You seem a little jumpy, you okay?" Katherine asks in her ever so sweet voice.

"Just a little startled, that's all" she replies, there's a tremble in her voice that basically lets them know that she's afraid. She cleared her throat immediately.

"You need not be afraid of us. We mean you no harm Elena" Caroline smiled and hopped off, landing on the ground in her now black suede heels perfectly.

_What is it with these girls and heels?_

"Where are the hybrid and the walking suit?" Katherine asked.

"Elijah is with the hybrids outside and Klaus went out early this morning, Elijah said something about finding a witch" Elena replied after a moment of silence.

"Awe, I wanted to have some fun before lunch" Caroline pouted but took one look at Elena and smirked instantly at an idea that popped into her mind.

"I have an idea and I can think of two Originals that are not going to like it" Caroline said slowly.

"I'm listening…" Katherine trailed off.

Caroline smiled brightly at Elena "How would you like to go out and get a makeover?"

Elena raised an eyebrow "I don't need…" she paused as she contemplated the thought. A part of her told her that she didn't need a makeover and she looked perfectly fine but truth be told, a change in clothing and a haircut might not hurt so she smiled sadly "I can't leave the house, the hybrids won't let me"

Caroline giggled and shook her head before spinning around when she noticed that Katherine already hopped off the table.

"Kat, would you like to play house till Elena and I get back?" Caroline asked and Katherine smirked instantly.

She walked towards Elena and gently pulled at the simple green top she had on in a questioning manner "Has Elijah seen you in those clothes?" Elena nodded.

Katherine nodded and turned on her heels instantly. She then started walking towards the doorway.

If Elena had to confess the truth to herself for once in her life she would say that right now, the thought of pissing Klaus off actually sounds quite trilling. Maybe it's because she knew he might punish her or he might not do a thing. She'd like to believe that the thought of him harming her sounds more appealing than the thought of him harming Jenna or Jeremy. A little payback is always healthy. She followed Katherine to the doorway when she paused after hearing her name being called by Katherine "Yes?"

"Do you own a hair iron?"

"Yes" she replied.

"Fantastic" Katherine smirked devilishly as she allowed Elena to take the lead while she followed behind closely.

* * *

Elijah entered the kitchen to find Elena making coffee, she was just pouring in a batch for herself when she just suddenly paused, it made his eyebrow rise in confusion, because he would have thought she was a vampire and heard him enter the room but she wasn't. She then continued on to what she was doing and Elijah was still slightly curious as to why she stopped in the first place but he figured she was probably lost in her thoughts.

"I see you're in a peaceful mood. I take it Niklaus still hasn't returned yet?" he asked, normally, she would flinch, jump, squeal in surprise but she didn't, instead, she ignored him for two seconds before turning around and taking a sip of her coffee and replying.

"Nope"

Now this was strange, Elena usually had a witty remark about Niklaus's absence, hoping he'd fall in a well and dies or rot in hell but all she said was 'Nope'.

"Something wrong?" he asked, eyeing her attentively.

She shifted from one foot to the next and her facial expression remained the same, confused, innocent, irritated, which was a look she only sported when Niklaus threatens her life or the ones of her family.

"Nothing's wrong Elijah, everything's fine" her tone remained neutral, as if trying not to break out of an act.

Elijah scanned her, completely, same straight hair, same face, her eyes were a little darker though, same clothing he saw her in this morning, same shoes, no jewelry on, except for the bracelet on her hand.

_Wait._

Elena never wore jewelry since she was captured, yet she was wearing a bracelet. He stared at it closely but discreetly, it was decorated with little blue stones.

_Lapis Lazuli_

He flashed in front of her and held her up by her throat, remembering that her life was linked to Elena's, he didn't keep a tight grip on her neck but a grip firm enough to keep her in the air.

"Katerina…Where's Elena?" he all but growled.

Her facial expression of neutral turned into a seductive smirk and now he realized that he was almost tricked.

_Almost_

"She went out shopping with Caroline' they'll be back before you know it" she replied "Now do me a grand favor Elijah and release my throat. I get the feeling that Elena is currently in a pain and coughing as we speak" she added.

Elijah stood there for a while before releasing his hold on her throat, she fell to the ground instantly but rubbed her throat to massage some of the pain away in hopes it'll relieve some of the pain from Elena as well.

"You're here to make sure Niklaus doesn't get angry upon finding out that Elena is not in the house" Elijah stated as if it was a solid fact.

"Not really, we just thought it'd be fun" she smirked and he rolled his eyes but instantly remembered the letter she gave him before leaving.

"That letter you gave me, it had instructions regarding Elena's blood" he stated, hoping she'd at least explain what they were planning.

"I can't tell you anything Elijah and I'm on vervain. Trust me. I know I'm asking a lot of you by asking you to trust me but I need you to. I wouldn't be asking you to do this if it was endangering Elena's life" and it was true. Upon hearing Caroline's plan with her own pair of ears, she refused quickly, not even wanting to hear an explanation. Caroline, on the other hand, made her listen and upon hearing out her plan, it was a good one and it ensured her future, if not with Elijah then with her safety and that of her friends and family.

Yet he still looked a little confused and irritated.

"Elijah, you're a smart man. You can figure it out yourself with time and hopefully, you'll be able to keep it to yourself. Besides, Caroline has no reason to harm Elena, especially knowing that my life is now linked to hers so she'll be fine"

Elijah seemed to be content with her words so they fell silent for a while before he asked her "Why did she plea with Elena to stay here?"

Katherine smirked at his question. She knew that answer. The real question is: will he be able to deny it to others for much longer, because he may not know this but time is running out on him.

"I've always hated the mythical stories of cupid" she admitted with a tone of wonder. Elijah raised an eyebrow at her mockery but said nothing "They sound so fake, so childish, so immature and creepy" Katherine dramatically shuddered at her last word "Caroline takes cupid to a whole new level" she grinned sadistically.

Before he had time to think on that, the front door opened and Katherine and Elijah's head immediately spun at the sound, Katherine hoped it was Caroline and Elena, prayed that it was them, but upon seeing Klaus enter the room casually and as they both watched him as he headed to the fridge, Katherine tensed and panicked immediately.

"Elena, why don't you head to the library?" Elijah suggested and Katherine nodded immediately, calmly exiting the room and taking her left to find said library.

Klaus smirked when she left and turned around to meet the eyes of his elder brother.

"Did you get any witch to do the unlinking spell?" Elijah asked.

"Unfortunately not, the witches say that any witch with the power of enough dead witches can unlink a vampire from another vampire, the linking spell that was done onto me however is a bit different and extremely strong, they say it's so strong that the only person able to unlink us is the very witch who did it in the first place and…" Klaus was cut short when Elijah finished his sentence.

"You have no idea who cast the spell on you, there were too many witches in the building at the time to tell" Elijah stated calmly.

"Exactly, but I think I know who does" Klaus voice was powerful and firm.

"Caroline" Elijah stated.

"She seems to know everything these days for a young vampire" Klaus smirked.

"She used her short time as a vampire wisely" Elijah added.

"What do you make of her?" Klaus asked, genuinely curious to hear his brother's thoughts.

Elijah smirked slightly "She's interesting, stunning, she loves Katherine like a sister, she treats her witches like they're her family, she stands by her own morals and principals, she's careful, cautious, cunning, smart, fearless, her emotions does not control her, she controls her own emotions, something very rare in vampires in the 21st century, what others perceive to be a weakness, she uses it as her strength, I admire her".

"Careful brother, your humanity is showing" Klaus mumbled.

Elijah broke out into smile "It was never hidden Niklaus"

They fell into a silence before Klaus finally spoke.

"Care to explain to me why Elena seems to be missing and Katerina is in my house?"

Elijah's smirk turned into a smile. Niklaus always had an uncanny ability to tell the difference between the two doppelgangers no matter how alike they looked or seemed.

"What gave her away?"

"Maybe it's the terrified look on her face when I entered" Klaus then turned to face Elijah with a smug smile "Maybe it's the daylight bracelet on her wrist" then he pointed to Elijah with a false thoughtful look "But I think it's the fact that Elena knows where the library is, and yet she went left"

Klaus knew it wasn't Katherine the minute he entered the kitchen, he felt her fear instantly and Elena showed many emotions when around him, one of them she rarely graced him with, is fear.

"Katerina and Caroline stopped by early this morning while we were out and decided to take her out for the morning, Katerina said that they should be arriving…" he was forced to stop upon hearing the sound of heels approaching the kitchen area.

"Now, it seems" he finished.

They entered the kitchen as if Klaus and Elijah did not exist and for that one moment, Elijah forgot everyone else existed but him and Elena.

One of the biggest and most obvious differences between all doppelgangers was their sense of style and fashion. Tatia wore her hair in a series of long braids that mimicked the thousands of curls Katerina had, but what captured him was Elena's hair.

What was once the simple elegance of naturally straight and long was now transformed into elegant waves, her hair looked thinner and there were red streaks in her hair, in all, she looked like a new Elena, no longer the sweet innocent human teenager who wrote journals; but she was Elena, the doppelganger who's been through more grief of losing so many family members that it forever left a scar on her.

He made the assumption instantly that the reason for the red color in her hear was for that particular reason. It meant something, not just because it looked great with her red and white floral mid-thigh dress and leather jacket but it represented her wound. She's no longer the sweet and innocent Elena who was afraid to even hear her own parent's name. She was Elena Gilbert, only human doppelganger left and will do anything for the safety of those she loves.

She sees a challenge and she takes it.

She sees danger and will gladly walk right into it if to save an innocent life. The girl who've seen so many deaths that she's now numb to a dead body, whether human or not and she no longer hides in graveyards writing in her journal. She has grown: bold, courageous, and determined and to welcome the new Elena, was the new image and it suited her perfectly.

She loved her new hair. She realized that seeing her hair like this, she hated how her hair once was.

Sneakers and flat boots represented the girl who was about to be a junior. To compliment her new look, she wore an ankle length high heel boots, black of course and she's decided to start wearing jewelry: like bracelets, earrings and even rings. She liked this new image of her and Caroline didn't make a suggestion or even picked out an underwear, she just stood there and watched her as she shopped, using her credit card of course.

She was going to acknowledge their presence in the room, but she noticed that Caroline was completely ignoring them purposely. She decided to play along. She wanted to know what she was trying to do. Klaus may not have a hold on her anymore but she's seen him torture people; humans and vampires and she doesn't want to go through that kind of pain.

Klaus notices them enter the room and walk around the kitchen as if he and Elijah were not there in the first place. He found it childish for a woman like that to be stooping to such a low level but then again, she's managed to belittle him in one night like she could do it in her sleep and it's quite difficult for even Elijah to say such things to him without getting a dagger in his back.

He can't dagger her, she's a vampire, a normal, ordinary vampire but he can't bring himself to kill her.

It's not the bond, not at all. He could have killed her at the club and face the wrath of the witches of London another day, but it was as if something terrible would happen if he killed her. He felt that in his gut which is why she lived.

Something was seriously up with him these days. He wants her dead but to actually take a stake and stab her or rip her heart out or even severe her head off proves to be a tad…difficult.

He huffed aloud and he swore on his life that there was a smirk on her lips. If he could describe the desire to wipe it off her pink tempting lips…

_That was a weird thought._

"What is it you hope to accomplish by ignoring our presence?" Klaus asked in a very irritated tone.

"Hmm" Caroline hummed and turned to give him a smile, one that said she won "It depends…are you irritated?"

"Very much" he grated.

_Victory!_

"Then I accomplished what I wanted" she smiled.

Klaus near growled at that sweet smile on her lips.

"How dare you take my hostage shopping?" he snarled.

_Here we go Elena thought._

"How dare I?" Caroline laughed out, as if his words were ridiculous "A hostage is a person seized or held as security for the fulfillment of a condition and the last time I checked, Elena was never a hostage to begin with. Your real hostages were stolen from you by yours truly, therefore she has no real reason to be here and be your personal blood bag. But because she trust me, she has decided, on her own free will, without someone threatening her life or the life of her loved ones to stay here with you and under the protection of Elijah so the next time you wish to ask such as question as '_how dare I_', you should really think about what you say before you say it" she smirked at the incredulous look on his face, one of shock and embarrassment. She loved it.

The power she felt for taking him down off his high and almighty invisible throne he sits on was intoxicating, like a high, almost as good as blood.

Then her eyes locked with his and the world around her stopped moving…Elijah and Elena and Katherine were frozen in place, the clouds froze in place, she was no longer breathing but she very well see his chest rising and falling… she could feel her entire body just screaming to get closer and closer to him.

She was snapped out of it so quickly she honestly didn't see it coming, because before she knew it, which was surprising because she was always well aware of her surroundings, she was backed up against a wall, with a tight grip on her neck and a snarling hybrid in front of her.

Thick dark veins under his beautifully golden eyes and threatening double fangs that shined at the sight of her.

She smirked, she loved making him angry. The pride in herself that she felt running through her veins like running water in a stream…she was not ruled with anger like he was, but hasn't forgotten what he has done to her. She's having her fun before his inevitable death.

She can safely say that what they both had in common, was the knowledge that mental torture is more effective than physical torture.

"We vampires don't need air to breathe, but I'm curious. Why don't you squeeze just a little harder? We'll both die from suffocation but I'm no stranger to it unlike you. I wonder which one of us will cave first?"She was taunted, making him angrier.

She needed to take out some of her anger on him anyways, she figured, he might as well start the fight.

He stared at her for a moment, taking in her beauty and the mocking look on her face…she was so confident in herself and her abilities…he admired it and hated it. She stood up to him without a drop of fear but hated it because it was mocking him left, right and center.

His eyes locked to hers and suddenly, every single sound around him disappeared and the only thing he heard was his breathing and hers. The only thing he could see was her chest rising and falling and the sheer determination in her eyes. There were two things he wanted to do. He wanted to snap her head off for defying him…but there was a greater part of him that wanted to strip every piece of clothing off her body and take her against the wall until she bows to him.

_Ugh!_

With a frustrated growl, he threw her viciously on the counter across the room where the knives were. Her back hit the wall and her head hurt like hell.

Those vampires weren't lying when they told her that the Originals were ridiculously strong. Of course they were, they were the first of their existence but it seems Klaus had the advantage of being even stronger because of his werewolf side.

She smirked instantly when noticing the knives. She was going to give him some pain and she was going to love it. She also noticed that they had wooden handles, which were perfect given the situation.

She was way too fast for anyone, even the Originals to register what was happening, she grabbed the knives and threw them swiftly at him.

His reflexes were great and she realizes that instantly. Thinking quickly, she just needed to distract him to pull out her real trick.

In one quick flash, she stabbed herself in her stomach, it hurt like a bitch but she managed to sit up straight through the pain while he gripped at his stomach and near fell on his knees, he kept a hand on the kitchen isle while slightly kneeling down in pain.

She smirked. The sight of the almighty invincible hybrid on his knees made her feel like she could do anything.

She never picked a fight with the Original Family because she knew she was no match for them in regards to strength and speed but she was proving them and herself wrong…unlike the grand hybrid; she managed to grit her teeth through it to be able to be in front of him in a flash, standing straight and proud and snarled at his face, fangs showing, not her eyes, she would never show her eyes to anyone.

_If anyone saw her eyes, they will know what she truly was…especially with their history of the last one…_

_It slipped his mind to get breakfast this morning he thought._

"The big bad hybrid can't take a little pain. I've been tortured before, I've even tortured myself to tolerate such pain…you? You give everyone the immortal line…" she trailed off _"I am immortal…I cannot be killed"_ she whispered in such a mocking manner that he glared at her with all his might as she leaned forward slightly and smirked "Listen hybrid, that may be true but guess what, you can feel pain" she twisted the knife and dug it further into her stomach, gasping lightly as the pain got more intense but she was persistent to prove a point to him "And I have a little saying, pain is far worse than death" she whispered in a powerful tone.

Katherine choose her timing perfectly, she came in with the clothing she had worn when she arrived, her hair perfectly curled back to perfection, her makeup flawless and a smirk on her face after hearing what went down.

She watched as a speechless Elena, who looks hot, she might add, holds her hand to her mouth in shock and stayed as far away from their fight as possible.

She carefully and slowly walked to Caroline to see that she had a knife lodged in her stomach, which was why Klaus looked like he was in pain as well.

Suddenly, Caroline yanked the knife out of her chest; a loud hiss came out of her lips in pain before she flipped the knife to hold it by the blade as the handle was pointed to her heart.

"Since it's noon and I've received no calls from anyone concerning this bond, I think it's safe to say that none of us are making it out of this room, so give the devil a message for me, tell him that it was a pleasure to return his demon wolf to him" she aimed the knife at her chest, she pulled it towards her chest, but before it struck her skin, her phone rang from her back pocket, signaling a call.

Everyone blew out air neither of them knew they were holding and everyone's shoulders slumped in relaxation, even Elijah.

Elijah then realized that this woman was ready and willing to sacrifice herself for the death of his brother. That also meant that whatever she believed Klaus had done to her; it was so evil that she'd gladly die for her revenge. He really needed to know what his brother had done to this woman.

"Katherine do me a favor" she turned the knife around and struck herself in her stomach, deeper this time, causing him to groan in more pain "Turn the knife when I say and go deeper when I say while I take this call"

Katherine nodded, hoping with her life that it was the witch calling to save Caroline from harming herself for the death of Klaus, if she had to choose, she would rather run for the rest of her life before allowing Klaus to take another one of her family from her.

Caroline reached to her back pocket and grabbed her phone, she swiped the screen to unlock it before pressing the answer button and placing the phone by her ears after glancing at the number she knew well.

"Don't tell me, you can fly" Caroline smirked.

_"Caroline, good evening, I regret to inform you that you are not speaking to Lucinda at this moment"_

Caroline giggled "Of course I am; did you think I would forget your voice as well?"

_"What I meant was, Lucinda was kind enough to loan her body to me for the time being to make this call"_

That's when realization hit her.

"Lucy loaned you her body but she can't loan me a pair of boots, some friend" Caroline muttered "Do I get a name or must I refer to you as 'she' because it is kind of demeaning for a witch as powerful as yourself"

_"My identity will be revealed over time, until then, I will be using vessels as a means of transportation" she replied calmly._

"What's wrong with your body?"

_"Currently in ashes" she replied just as quickly._

The blunt reply make Caroline smirked.

"So from the manner in which you speak, I can safely guess that you're more than 500 years old, since no one in the room I am in knows a witch to live that long, it seems you have the upper hand" Caroline looked straight at Katherine "Kat, turn the blade"

Katherine held the handle tightly and slowly turned the blade lodge in Caroline's stomach, Caroline closed her eyes while Klaus growled at the pain.

She blinked enough times to get the pain out of her system before speaking "You are right on time with your call because I was about a lodge a very wooden handled knife through my heart, so congratulations, you just saved your hybrid. How long do you plan on keeping us linked to one another, until the other witches grow restless of you and decide to deal with Niklaus themselves?" Caroline asked curiosity and sarcasm evident in her tone.

_"The spirits want Niklaus Mikaelson dead, the witches believe that Niklaus is a vicious monster that causes an imbalance in nature and should be destroyed. No being can be immortal "she paused for a while "But you and I know that this is injustice. The witches are blindly loyal to you especially given your past and true nature yet they condemn him and it is not right. You also know given the amount of time you've spent with the witches that claiming he's an abomination and an imbalance is no longer a reason to kill him, am I not correct Elijah?"_

Caroline turned quickly to spot Elijah standing silently behind Elena with his arms folded.

Elena turned and jumped in surprise to see Elijah standing behind her.

"She speaks the truth, Niklaus's very existence causes somewhat of a balance between the werewolves' species and the vampire species and if there is a weapon that can kill him; then he is not truly immortal" Elijah stated firmly, not hinting that such a weapon existed.

Caroline turned back around to notice that Klaus was now standing straight but with an angry stone look on his face.

"Kat, go deep" she smirked and Katherine nodded, taking the handle of the knife and shoving it deeper into her chest, Caroline took in a sharp breath while Klaus bent over and growled in pain. Caroline took her time to get adjusted to the new dept of the knife before continuing "What I'm hearing is that Klaus is the cure of a werewolf bite and there is a weapon on the planet that can kill him"

_"Yes. No one is born evil or a monster, monsters are made so is evil. Niklaus is not truly a monster nor is he truly evil. There was a time that he was very much similar to you; before you were turned. He does not have a dark soul, like yourself; he can be saved. He is but a wolf above all. He was born a werewolf. Subconsciously looking for someone, and until he finds that someone, he will be lost, he will be empty and cold until he finds the person he is looking for" the woman's voice was clear but not loud, firm and powerful, as if she was reading a prophecy out loud._

"Seeing as there is no way you can be less vague than that, I'm assuming the spirits awarded you with a time limit" Caroline said.

_"Three full moons" she stated._

"Well, they are more generous than I am, because I will not wait three months to kill him, I am giving you one full moon and an extra week as a reward for staying hidden this long from me" Caroline said.

_"Three full moons is not even enough time compared to one" the woman told her "You would end your own life to end his?" she asked._

"Yes" Caroline replied almost immediately and as cool as a cucumber.

_There was silence in the phone before there was a long sigh "Very well then, the spell will be removed after one full moon and you can do what you wish with him but I hope you change your mind by then"_

"Unlikely but good, it is nice to finally speak to you. I hope we can speak again sometime" Caroline smiled and signaled Katherine to move away from her, she yanked out of knife from her stomach quickly, earning a loud hiss from Caroline and a deep growl from Klaus as they both breathe deeply through the pain.

_"I highly doubt it but the future changes with the decisions we all make" she hung up with those words._

Caroline shook her head and placed her phone in its rightful place in her back pocket. She then checked her top to notice the obvious blood stain and a now healing wound.

She looked up at Klaus who was healing as well and smirked "Congratulations, you get to live for one more full moon"

Katherine smirked.

"I when I am rid of this link between us, I will kill you and everyone you've ever spoken with" he growled at her causing Caroline to smirk at him as a challenge.

"So, you'll kill several covens of powerful witches, some very old vampires, some very old witches, a bunch of assassins and Katherine, not to mention Kol and Elijah, your own brothers. If you're going to threaten me, please do so with something much more impressive" she said before passing next to him and straight out of the room.

"Love the hair Elena, it agrees with you well" Katherine smirked and with that she flashed out of the room to Caroline side and they headed on her own way with Katherine following behind.

* * *

Elijah and Elena were still pretty frozen in their spots when Klaus got up and just left.

Elijah wasn't just shocked, he was surprised and proud of this woman to be able to stand up to his brother like that, to cause him pain by causing herself pain and she managed the pain far better than his own brother.

She was able to do something that even the mighty Elijah cannot.

Stand up to his brother.

He was incredibly intrigued by the woman who was on the other side of that phone, the witch that cast the spell on his brother. She said that his brother was subconsciously searching for someone and he'll be the way he is until he finds this person. This revelation cleared up some of his silent unanswered questions he had about his brother's actions and habits. Even when Mikeal was not hunting us, his brother would desperately want to go somewhere else after spending a certain amount of time in one country, and it was like that for a thousand years.

Then there was some information she mentioned that not only intrigued him but annoyed him at the same time.

_Kol_

He has yet to speak to Kol about her hints of having a friendly relationship with Kol that he never heard from Kol. Kol claimed a couple months ago that he knew who she was and where she usually is but he claims to have never met her before, that made him want to make a very strong worded phone call.

He's not sure what she would have done if she had a stake with her, she would have killed herself just to see him die as well.

He flinched slightly when he heard something smash against a wall.

Niklaus was venting his anger again, which means she had successfully got into his mind.

Just like she had done at the night they all had met, after we had gone home, Niklaus hadn't said a word for three days. He mumbled, grumbled and vented as he had been currently doing but when he finally spoke, he lashed out at everyone, apart from Elena, and she had been smart to stay in her room when Niklaus was at in the house.

Maybe if he tried to get Niklaus to talk to him, like they use to when they were humans, he would always come to him for advice and after they were turned, Niklaus turned into someone he barely recognizes.

He'll try to get something out of him.

"Elena you should go to your room, it is not safe for you to be around at this point" Elijah's calm voice said.

Elena was sometimes irritated by that, the fact that he could sound so calm through the most horrific things irritated her, as if he's suppose to be worried, scared, shocked, surprise but he doesn't and it irritates the hell out of her right now.

"I'll be in my room" she said in a soft voice, heading to the archway to leave the kitchen when she heard her name being called.

"Yes?"

"You look stunning, the look compliments you well" his back was facing her but he wore a tiny little smile as he said those words.

She smiled a small smile before giving him her thanks and leaving to her room immediately.

* * *

Elijah slowly makes his way into his brother's bedroom and closes the door behind him, he sees his brother lying on his bed with his upper body resting against the headboard and he had a drink in his hand as he stared at the wall in front of him blankly.

He was going to try.

He loosened his tie and made his way over to the bed to take a seat at the foot of the bed, Klaus tore his eyes away from the wall to Elijah's face; the blank expression is still there.

"What do you want Elijah"

Elijah sighed; here goes nothing "What's on your mind Niklaus"

Klaus smirked darkly at his words "Playing big brother are we?"

Elijah shakes his head.

_Round two_

"I am your older brother. It is my job and my right to give advice and comfort my siblings. It is my right as an older brother. You once confided in me, told me of your biggest fears, your darkest secrets and you're your deepest desires. You once confided in me with your mind and now you drown yourself in your own thoughts. I wish to do what I once did and relieve you of your mind, so tell me what is on your mind Niklaus"

Klaus is taken aback by Elijah's words, it was true, he confided in Elijah as if he was his conscience, Elijah always gave the best advice, always knew what to do and what to say, he was never wrong.

Klaus's relationship with his brother was strained because of the original doppelganger, Tatia and it forever stayed like this because they never actually settled their conflict to begin with.

There are two ways this conversation could go. He could ask him to leave and never return or he'll receive a dagger and will stay in his coffin until pigs fly or he could actually cave into his request.

He decided that a little bit of advice wouldn't hurt.

"She's belittling me" he whispered and looked down to his drink, unable to meet Elijah's eyes.

"I gathered that, it's one of the reasons why you are conflicted" Elijah's calm voice said.

Klaus just wanted to crawl into a hole and die in embarrassment at what's he's doing right now but he has no idea what he's feeling for this woman and the only person he can actually inquire information about this, apart from Elena was his brother.

"She doesn't fear me. She doesn't heed my words. She isn't afraid of me. She mocks me in front of my eyes, and she makes me feel…" he knows the word he's looking for but he wouldn't go so far as to be so vulnerable in front of his brother.

"Weak" Elijah finishes and Klaus takes a long gulp at his drink.

Elijah is glad that Klaus is opening up to him, even after a thousand years, but he knows Klaus is hiding something, something that explains that heavy sigh he released that night.

"There's something else bothering you" Elijah smirked "Something that explains your relief when she left the last time she visited this household" he added.

Klaus cannot admit to his brother that his dick hardens at her challenges and her smiles that his body tingles to the sound of her giggles and the determination in her eyes. He'll either mock him with it or give him a smiling look that will irritate him further into using his daggers.

"She has a different effect on me, I'm not only livid with her when she defies me." He muttered almost hesitantly.

"Niklaus I am not stupid, you should at least give me credit. You're attracted to her"

Klaus's eyes snapped up to Elijah's amused stare instantly, ready to say otherwise.

"I am not…." Elijah cut him off.

"Denying it will only make you feel worst, Niklaus so save your excuse" Klaus huffed but did not deny it.

Klaus has never been attracted to a woman before since Tatia, even with her, it was never like this. He chose his women based on their bodies and their faces, he never had any feelings for them whatsoever but he does with this woman.

This woman that is linked to him, that challenges him, calls his bluff, acts on her own words, threatens him, beats him and it's not just because he is linked to her why he cannot kill her, it's because he's somewhat attracted to her. This is why he cannot find the strength in him to kill her, why he cannot raise a hand against her yet ironically, his dick rises to the sound of her voice.

"What do you propose I do about it?" Klaus's voice was soft, near a whisper and full of shame.

"There's a saying that I do not stand for but has its effects" Elijah stands and heads to the door but turns to smile at his brother "Do onto others as you would have them do onto you" and with that he left his brother to fill in the blanks.

* * *

Tyler hangs up the phone and is completely confused. He has no idea what this woman is doing, sometimes she makes sense and the next she does something that throws him off instantly.

Hayley sat on his leather couch taking in his stressed and confused facial expressions and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, slightly irritated to know that she knows it's has something to do with that blonde monster of his.

"Mel says that she just woke up from having her snapped neck and Caroline is still there partying. She had them taken out, which meant that she went somewhere I wasn't supposed to know about. I hate that she's hiding her plans from me" Tyler growls lowly.

"You know her; she keeps her best tricks hidden, even from Katherine. Why don't you just call Bonnie? I'm sure she'll be pissed to know what her friend is doing without putting her in the loop" Hayley was stressed and worried as it is, with The Originals in town, a very sneaky Caroline and a bunch of witches suddenly decided to go A-Wall, she was getting antsy.

"I can't get through to her either, she's a witch, I'm sure she's missing too" Tyler replied.

"Well, I'm sure Caroline will succeed in finding the stake and killing the Original family Ty, she gave you her word and when they are dead, you can have the other hybrids killed and you'll be the most powerful being on the planet"

"I don't doubt her word, I'm worried about if they find out the truth, if the Originals find out what we did…" he trailed off in a shaky voice.

"They won't. Caroline wouldn't shove that information in their faces, she likes it when they don't know what they did and Klaus is no different. They will be dead, I'm sure she's just planning to torture him first" Hayley herself was worried that they might be found but she had to stay positive, if not for Tyler then for herself.

"The one thing they can both agree on, she loves torturing others"

* * *

Bonnie walked down the long hallway in her blue summer dress and high heels, she had gotten word that she wanted to speak to her, she was scared. This woman was the most powerful witch, dead or undead and this was the first time she was going to meet her.

_Stay Calm, you're alive and strong, you can fight her if she tries to hurt you._

She reached the end of the hallway and opened the door in front of her, it creaked slightly and slowly she pushed it open until it revealed a woman in a white dress blowing at something in her hand.

Sage

Bonnie closed the door behind her and turned to see a familiar face staring at her with a warm smile on her face.

"Lucinda, I thought she was meeting me here?" Bonnie asked, slightly confused.

She smiled and shook her head slightly "I am Bonnie Bennett"

"What…"

"Hello, descendent of Ayana" she smiled as if in wonder before adding "Lucinda was kind enough to loan me her body for this conversation"

Now Bonnie understood, but wonders why she can't use her own body.

"Why have you called me here?" Bonnie asked.

"I have called you here to inform you of your friends; Katerina and Caroline's recent activities, please" she pointed at the seat in front of her "Have a seat" she smiled.

* * *

**I'd really like to know what you guys think of the chapter and the story so far.**

**Song: **_Decode- Paramore_

**-Cindy**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I didn't post this earlier, I got my hair done then I went to visit family and I got back late and I was crazy tired and my internet was down all at the same time but it's back up and I'm still tired but I'm publishing this anyways. This was a whole chapter but it turned into 20k and I decided to split it so this is part one.**

**Chapter IV**

* * *

**Wednesday 19th January 2041- At midnight…**

_Caroline pulled up her underwear, then her leggings and finally she pulls back down her skirt; fixing it appropriately to keep some sort of dignity._

_Klaus pulled his boxers and jeans back up and fixed his clothing. They both fixed themselves in silence while the sounds from the club and the music could be heard clearly._

_She can safely admit in her mind that all thought of dignity made a break for it the moment he entered her, but never shall she openly admit that she had no self control when it came to him._

_She turned around towards the mirror and fixed her hair and tried to rid herself of the feeling of flush off her because she was almost sure it was visible on her face._

_She made a mistake. It was an amazing mistake but a mistake nonetheless. It was a mistake that she will never make again and she was going to make sure he knew that. This was just a form of release, a release of sexual tension and for him; to finally quench this strong desire to be with her in the physical sense; nothing more and nothing less._

_"This will not happen again" she stated, although Klaus sincerely believed that her tone suggests that she didn't quite believe that and he had to smirk. It was amusing to hear the fluster in her tone of voice. For someone who had bested him on more than one occasion and would have made him a laughing stock to finally be the one suffocating by their physical desire for him as he had been for her since that day he bumped into her._

_He watched with his lips parted slightly and panting slightly as she fixed her skirt and leggings. The swelling urge to rip it back off and just bury himself back inside of her until the world came to a colossal end was so strong…he could feel it at his fingertips._

_"I agree" he said hoarsely, staring at her longer than he'd mention as she spun around to meet his eyes and just like that, they were locked. The feeling felt like a pull, like he was holding an end of rope and she was holding the other end and they were subconsciously pulling each other together despite the fact that their mind was against it wholeheartedly._

_She was right though, this cannot happen again. It was a mere moment of weakness, for both of them. They were both sexually frustrated and sought release from each other rather than themselves. This should definitely not happen again._

_There's a strong pull to strip her down to nothing and take her over and over and over in front of these mirrors, to see the utter pleasure on her beautiful face. He was far too busy chasing a release to look at her and what a shame…really. A small part, a minute part of him wanted this to happen again. On a bed, in shower maybe…the water against her beautifully pale skin…glistening…tempting him…calling him…_

_You really need to get laid more often, he thought._

_She felt incredible, it was a glorious feeling. Her warmth, her tightness…it took a lot of him to hold out long enough for her to reach her high. After all, they were both releasing their sexual tension and he's nothing if not a gentleman. She was right though; no matter how good…how wonderful…how amazing it felt, it would be smart of him not to let it happen again._

_"Good now I need to get the children home before midnight, wouldn't want them waking up with a nightmare in the wee hours in the night" she smirked through the mirror before exiting the room before he had the chance to wonder what she was talking about._

**That morning…**

Elena was humming as she stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, staring at her reflection as she allowed her mind to wander to the one thing she has been thinking about since that night she met Caroline for the first time.

What was their reason for her staying here if they can keep her safe?

She wasn't worried for her safety one bit, but as the days past, so did her tolerance to be patient. Today was the day Caroline was going to tell her why she wanted her to stay here and to be honest, she was more excited to hear those reasons than anything.

Elena was even more curious as to why Elijah had asked for a pint of her blood yesterday even though Klaus never requested it.

There were things happening around her and she didn't know what was going on. She needed to know, for her curiosity's sake, but she understood if they decided on keeping her out of the loop. Klaus could easily bleed her out of the vervain and compel the answers from her so she was both grateful and sadden that she didn't know what was happening.

She looked back up to the mirror only to jump in fright and a tiny squeal left her lips at the reflection of her doppelganger standing behind her in complete black, including the shades she was wearing. She swore even the smirk on her face was dark to match her entire appearance.

"You look spooked" Katherine stated in false worry.

Elena calmed a little and gave her a glare at her comment.

"How did you even get in the house anyway?" Elena asked with a hint of irritation in her voice "There's like two dozen hybrids lurking around" Elena stated, before heading out of her bathroom.

Katherine followed behind her.

"Klaus's hybrids are dumber than they look" was Katherine's response once she closed the door behind her and accompanied Elena to the bed.

"Elijah is here you know" Elena informed her but she only smirked in return.

"I bumped into him one the way up here" she replied.

"I wonder where Klaus is anyways" Elena sighed and leaned her head against her headboard.

"He's trying to find a witch brave enough to unlink him from Caroline" Katherine scoffed as if his efforts were completely useless and a waste of time.

"By the way you said that, something tells me he won't get what he wants" Elena smirked in amusement.

"Hey, I knew this makeover will do some good to you. Not only do you look like a new Elena but you sound like one too" Katherine smiled in pride.

"I know. I like it" she agreed, playing with a loose strand of her hair but her smile dimmed as she thought about her question "Katherine, why does she want me here?"

Katherine's smile turned into an even bigger smile "Oh Elena, poor, sweet, naïve, _blind_ Elena, have you not seen it, have you been so blind as to not see what's right in front of you?"

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked. She was even more curious now…something that was right in front of her. What does that mean? The answer to her question has been starring at her in the face? She couldn't tell, she didn't notice anything.

"It doesn't matter anyways, when Caroline tells you, it'll be more shocking coming from her. She tends to get over dramatic at times" Katherine grinned and jumped off the bed "Let's find you an outfit for tonight, something more provocative. We're going to the 'Light Em Up celebration'" Katherine said, reaching to her closet and yanking the doors open to reveal a large amount of clothing, most are clearly new.

"What's that?" Elena asked, getting up from the bed to stand next to Katherine as she scanned and pulled clothing from their hangers.

"It's a yearly celebration Caroline has, no one has a clue what she celebrates but every year she host this big supernatural party and during that, all witches, werewolves and vampires come together to enjoy themselves. During that night, the witches don't hate vampires, the vampires don't hate werewolves and we all treat each other as we are people. She tends to get dramatic when she catches wind of hate going around on that particular night. It's quite a show actually, and she wants you there to celebrate with her and I'm not one to give up an opportunity to shock everyone. When people see that you and I are there and come to the conclusion that you are in fact my doppelganger, then no one will dare come near you in fear of Caroline's wrath." Katherine explained while pulling several clothing from their hangers to them turns around to the bed and threw them all down in a bundle.

* * *

Bonnie sighed heavily as she waits for the elevator door dings, signaling her stop.

She stepped out of the elevator; completely ignoring Hayley's presence and going straight to Tyler's table where he sat.

"What reason you have for blowing up my phone Tyler?" Bonnie snapped at him.

"Bonnie Bennett, how nice to see you, it's been a while since all witches went into hiding including you, we must catch up sometime, see a movie, make some girl talk…" Tyler started but Bonnie focused her magic on him, without closing her eyes, without even flinching, not so much as a murmur and brought him pain, a giant headache if you ask him. He felt as though his head was about to split in two. He grunted through it and Hayley noticed that she was getting stronger. That was either a bad thing, or a good thing.

Tyler then started to groan in pain, the massive pounding he felt in his head that was torturing him to no end.

"Fine, stop that will you?" Tyler groaned and Bonnie smirked in satisfaction.

She stopped immediately and smiled sweetly at him "Tyler, what do you want?"

"I want to know where Caroline is and what is she's up to" he replied quickly.

"Good luck with that. I can't even find her" she lied. She knew exactly where Caroline was but Tyler didn't need to know that. She had her own reasons for disliking Tyler. He basically treats everyone as if they were made to serve him and she didn't like it one bit "Stop blowing up my phone" she growled out before spinning around quickly to make her exit.

"Good day to you BonBon" she heard Hayley commented in a snide tone.

Bonnie froze and took a sharp turn to Hayley's direction before raising her arm up. Hayley's hands were against her throat in no time. She was choking on something but there was nothing there. Tyler stood from his desk immediately in horror. Bonnie raised her hand higher and Hayley was no longer standing, she was being levitated off the solid ground. Her feet were dangling so closely to the ground that her toes could actually touch the ground, should she try and her hands tried to relieve her throat so that she can breathe.

"Listen you little werewolf whore, I don't like you. I never liked you and I will most certainly never will. I am not your sister, I am not your acquaintance and I am not even your friend. You are nothing to me so the sooner you get that through your thick skull, the better. I am in no mood for your sarcasm or your wit so if you have no desire to be stuck in a deep sleep reliving your deepest, darkest fears then I suggest you keep your comments to yourself" Bonnie spat out before dropping her hand and releasing the girl to fail on the floor coughing for her life.

Bonnie smirked to herself, giving herself a mental pat on the back before continuing on her way, she was in the elevators and out of the building as quick as possible.

Caroline wasn't home and all she found in her home was photos of the original family, just like she said. Caroline was planning to kill Klaus, which meant that she was telling the truth when she told her that she linked them together to prevent his death and get more time to do her task.

Bonnie didn't even know what this woman was planning but she didn't care. She knew Caroline like the back of her hand. If something were to happen to Katherine, anyone she loved, Caroline will sink back into the darkness and she might not be able to save her. The witches will have no choice but to kill her if it happens and Klaus loves to hurt his victim's loved ones. She knows that there's no coming back from that and she'll quicker die than let that happen.

She was on her way to the Mikaelson house; she was going to give Caroline and Katherine a piece of her mind for ditching her out on the plan first. There's a chance that Caroline will see this coming but she doesn't care. She'll show them that she is not weak, not anymore. She can part seas with her new found strength.

* * *

Klaus growled at the man in front of him. He was getting impatient with this vampire. Apparently, even in the face of death, he cannot disclose any vital information in regards to the witch to cast this linking spell on him and Caroline. To put the icing on the cake, he has vervain in his system, too much of it to drain without killing him in the process.

"You would do well to tell me what you know or I'll start pulling organs out" Klaus snarled into his ear from behind the chair he was chained too.

"I told you, I can't say" the vampire said firmly, showing no signs of fear but determination in him.

He was more than ready to start with this guy's vocal cords when a melodic voice interrupted him.

"Trouble in paradise?" said a voice at the doorway.

Klaus groaned; he was in no mood for this. He was in no mood for her threats, her sass, her wit or her suicidal attempts. He can control some of the most dangerous people on the planet, even his own brother; but not Caroline Forbes; and it angers him to no end.

"Sweetheart, I'm in no mood to deal with you right now" Klaus mumbled, not taking his eyes off the vampire in the chair.

"Let's pick that keyword out" she perked up "_Mood_" she trailed off.

The vampire looked up and saw the one vampire that did scare him to his core. The one vampire he heard stories of but never met face to face. She was known as deadly, lethal and cold. The darkness that consumed her was the main reason she's perceived as cold. She is indifferent to death and yet uses it as a last minute resort of some kind. They say she's more dangerous than the last vampire to be consumed by darkness. You knew he would have killed you without a second thought, but this woman can kill you or kill you with suspense.

"You're…" he breathed with wide eyes, gaping at the woman now standing in front of him.

"Yes, I am. A shame I don't know you" she pouted.

Caroline took one step forward and he flinched, suddenly he was scared not for his life but for the pain that will come before she ended his life. She is also well known for her torture methods. He has heard that she messes with your mind so much that if she does set you free, you become a ghost.

"Niklaus, it seems you're losing your touch, can't put the fear of god in a man anymore?" she smirked and bent down to the man's level, coming face to face with him. She stared at him for a while before cocking her head to the side.

"He has too much vervain in his system to bleed it out of him so compulsion is out of the question" she mumbled to herself "What does the great Niklaus Mikaelson want with you" she whispered softly against his nose.

His lips trembled and suddenly he was struggling to free himself from his bonds.

"Enchanted chains" she glanced up to him to give him a mocking smirk "Nice" she commented.

"Why thank you" Klaus smirked.

"Please answer the question, what information do you have?" Caroline asked; her voice was still soft but firm and demanding as she returned to the man in front of her.

"I…" he stuttered "Can't say, she says we'll suffer for our loose tongue" he blurted out.

"He'll suffer if his tongue doesn't loosen up" Klaus growled but they both ignored him.

"Hmm, congratulations" she smiled and the man relaxed, suddenly feeling free of this woman and the hybrid "You've just peaked my interest" she smirked sadistically, proud that he looked almost relieved for a minute before fear was embedded into his veins once more.

She stood up straight and took off her leather jacket and she dropped it on the counter and sighed heavily with a heavenly smile.

"Miss Pierce?" Caroline called in a sweet voice.

* * *

Katherine's ear tingled as she heard Caroline calling her; she knew what Klaus was doing when he arrived with a kicking and screaming vampire with him. Elena knew what was happening too but they both decided to ignore it but now Katherine was excited. Caroline was here and now everything was about to get extremely fun, extremely fast.

"Elena, it seems a dear friend as arrived, she calls for me and I get the feeling that this is going to be fun, care to join?"Katherine asked her sweetly.

Elena was curious, curiosity killed the cat yet she couldn't help herself so she stood, eager to follow.

Katherine smirked as she exited her room, she hasn't tortured anyone in a while and Caroline knows how to have fun when torturing.

Katherine enters the kitchen, noticing immediately the man in the chair tied with chains, Klaus standing behind him with a murderous look on his face and Caroline who was inspecting their knives carefully.

"Good morning Elena, do the Mikaelson's own a meat cleaver?" Caroline asked, not even looking in their direction.

"The drawer in front of you" Elena mumbled as she stared at the sacred vampire on the chair.

"Thank you" she smiled and dropped the knife in her hand and opened the drawer in front of her to reveal a medium sized meat cleaver with a wooden handle.

_Perfect._

"It's perfect" she smiled and turned around to face Katherine and Elena "You are attending my celebration tonight with us, right?" she asked and Elena nodded "Fantastic, now, I know you must not be a fan of torture so kindly seek out Elijah's company until we're done?"

Elena shook her head "I'm fine"

Caroline raised an eyebrow at her "Ok then, I recommend you stay a safe distance away, we're expecting a visitor this afternoon"

Both Katherine and Elena were confused at this but by the time they both had any chance to ask who, she was turning around stared at her latest victim with the cutest and warmest smile on the planet. She approached them slowly, before stopping in front of the vampire on the chair and bending down slightly to look at him in his eyes.

"What is your name sweetie?" Caroline asked.

"Um…" his shaky voice was trembling in fear "Harper"

Harper, Katherine recognized that name.

"How old are you?" Katherine asked the man and he turned slowly to her, recognizing her immediately.

"Hello Katherine, you remember when you lock me along with a bunch of vampires in a tomb for over a hundred years do you?" his voice was still trembling in fear but it was bitter and filled with hate.

"Oh that's where I remember you from. I see you got spared from Lucinda's wrath" she smirked.

Caroline ignored their little reunion because she's here to torture, not reminisce on the good times.

She smiled sweetly "Such a sweet name, well Harper, how many limbs does a woman have?"

She could see his fear had returned to paint his face completely as his eyes darted towards him.

"Four" he squeaked.

"Correct, and how many limbs does a man have?"

"Four"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. A man does not have four limbs, he has five, and do you know what those five limbs are?"

He nodded frantically, as if he picked up where she was going with this.

"Wonderful, now, unlike my dear old friend here, pun intended of course, I do not make threats, I simply state what I am about to do and give you enough time to reconsider your final word"

She bends down further to his level, staring him in the face as he stared into her eyes, silently pleading for his own life.

"I am going to cut off all of your limbs. I am going to start with your fingers. I am going to play a little game with them and I will give you time to reconsider. I will do the same to your other hand, then your toes, then I will cut your hand off, then the other, then your feet and…well…here's the fun part" she leaned forward so that their noses were too close to touching "I am going to cut off something men usually hold over their own life. I am going to slowly cut it off and burn it in hopes of satisfying my curiosity regarding vampires growing back their severed limbs" she stood up straight and called Katherine using her fingers all the while Klaus stands back and watches in admiration, irritation and arousal all in one.

Elijah quietly entered the room, standing behind Elena as she stared so intently that she didn't even notice him standing there at all.

"Kat, let's play piggy" Caroline giggled and Katherine smirked and shook her head. She walked over to the boy and pulled his hand on top of a stool chair. She placed his palm facing down completely and fingers spread out enough for her to do her task without cutting off anymore than she's suppose to...

Katherine nodded and in one swing, Caroline raised the cleaver in the air and cut his finger off. He yelled loudly in pain and struggled to move but couldn't. Elena's gasp was loud but no one paid attention to it. She had covered her mouth with her hand and she feared for the poor boy's life.

"That little piggy went to the market" Caroline said with a cheeky nod.

Katherine pulled the index finger apart from the rest and Caroline quickly swiped that one off as well, earning a piercing scream from the man currently bound in chains. His eyes stared at Caroline and she saw the how wildly in pain he was. She felt nothing for his pain, as always, the upside to her current condition. His frantic movements in hope of being able to break free from the chains were almost heartbreaking really.

"That little piggy stayed at home" Caroline smiled intently

Katherine pulled his middle finger out from the rest and Caroline looked at the boy to see he was close to tears, he probably wasn't use to torture or this much pain, which was a little odd considering he was in fact buried alive in a tomb and left to desiccate for over a hundred years. He should know pain and yet apparently what she was doing to him was worst.

"Harper, do you want this piggy to have roast beef or should it starve and you tell us what you know?"

The boy only grunted in response and Caroline shrugged her shoulders and raised her hand, ready to swipe the next finger when she heard him finally speak.

"Wait" his hoarse voice spoke.

Caroline froze and looked up to meet his gaze as he fought through the pain. He had calm down after the little time she gave him to answer her so she would say he was coping well.

"I don't know who she is, all I know is that she's old, like her age or maybe older" he nudged his head to Katherine at the mention of age and this raises Klaus's attention even more.

"She's planning something for the hybrid" he breathed heavily "Not his death, but something else"

"Caroline" Katherine called as she stared at the boy's hand.

Caroline turned around to Katherine but her eyes were down at the boy's hand, Caroline looked down as she saw that he was indeed growing his fingers back, she could see everything, the bone growing, the nerves attaching themselves to one another, the skin knitting itself, it was amazing sight to behold.

"Well, that's both a relief and sad to know" Katherine commented.

Caroline turned back to Harper who looked equally astonished at his fingers.

"Well it looks like you do grow back your limbs, that makes this day more fun for us all" Caroline smirked "Continue" she told him.

"The woman does not seem to want to harm the hybrid, it's as if she's trying to delay his death for a certain period of time but I don't know what. I'm just a messenger, nothing more" he said his voice clearer and firm.

Caroline took in this information, 500+ witch, saving Klaus she realized that his information was fitting in place for her theory of it all.

"Do not worry child, I don't kill the messenger" She smiled "Thank you so much Harper, Niklaus, would you kindly untie the boy and let him go?"

The boy quickly became frightened "Please, don't; he'll kill me" the boy pleaded.

Caroline sighed and easily broke the chains of him, helping him to stand.

"You must understand that it was nothing personal and I have no reason to want you dead. We simply needed information from you and we got what we wanted. You can go on your way now, besides, you already told us what we already know and you don't want to be here when our uninvited guest arrives. She has a thing against torturing people and I would not like to anger her more than she already is" Caroline explained as the boy slowly stood.

Klaus growled lowly "He won't make it out of the house alive"

Caroline shook her head "Tsk Tsk, Niklaus, so very uneducated for a man your age"

Katherine and Elijah smirked at this.

"Harper is but a mere messenger. I'm sure he'll come in handy should he have more information about this woman and her plans and will come straight here as soon as possible to inform us" Harper had a panicked look on his face at her words. He realized that he was being spared to be used as their spy. He was now conflicted, be loyal to the old witch who will kill him or loyal to two deadly vampires who will torture him before ending his life.

The latter seemed like the smarter option.

"Won't you Harper?"

He nodded frantically.

She smiled brightly and turned to Klaus who was still angry but he seemed to understand her reasons for sparing him and indeed found it smart on her part.

Yes, he also found it incredibly sexy but he'll have to put that in the dark corner of his mind.

"Now, you know of my celebration I host at my club every year at this date correct?" she asked him, as she linked an arm with his as if they were the best of friends. He was trembling a bit but didn't seem as terrified as before.

"Yes, I've attended twice since moving to London a few years ago" he replied, trying desperately to not show any fear.

"You're good at being unseen. I've never seen you before so that would work out well for you as a vampire and messenger and although the invitation to said party is there to anyone who wishes to attend, I am personally inviting you there as my guest. We'll get to know one another more" she smiled brightly and he couldn't help himself, he smiled back at her.

Klaus smiled slightly as well but hid it from his brother who was staring rather intently at him. He can't help it, her smile is contagious and he assumed then and there that she had this affect on people, making them smile with her smile but something was telling him that the smile was a fake one. Call it a hunch, but he hasn't seen this woman genuinely smile since he met her.

"It'd be my pleasure" he smiled, the trembled in his voice gone replaced by a calmness that took him by surprise "You are not what people describe you as" he spoke aloud.

"You mean the beautiful and blonde heartless, murderous psychotic bitch?" she joked.

"You are beautiful and obviously blonde but you're nowhere near heartless" he replied with a smirk.

"But I am a psychotic bitch" she noted and they both laugh as they turn to exit the room.

They were exiting the room before they knew it and everyone except Katherine was baffled at the scene that happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Elena shrieked lowly, in a forced tone.

"What always happens when she releases her victims after torturing them, by the time they exit the door, they have no fear for her at all but always heed her warnings knowing that she was capable of doing the very things she threatens to do" she shook her head.

"I'm still a little worried by one thing though, she kept mentioning a guest, who in the hell is she talking about?" Katherine asked, mostly herself.

"Does matter now does it, no one is getting passed my hybrids" Klaus smirked proudly.

Katherine almost let out a laugh, but placed her hand by her mouth to keep herself from being attacked by mocking him, that's for Caroline alone she mused.

Elena smirked at Katherine's facial expression as well as Elijah.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, a very evil smile on his lips "Katarina, something you would like to say?"

She removed her hand from her mouth instantly but the tiny smile and urge to burst out in laughter was as big as the hybrid's ego. She shook her head as she raised her hands up in surrender to him, but her amusement of his words were as clear as day on her face. Elena wanted to burst out in laughter at her facial expression.

Elijah was smirking at Katherine; he knew what she found amusing because he also found it amusing. The hybrids guarding the house were out there to prevent unwanted guests yet the mere fact that Caroline and Katherine managed to get inside the house regardless of their presence is highly amusing.

Klaus turned on his heel and walked off, the urge to rip the doppelganger's head off was there but he had to remind himself that Katarina's life was tied to Elena's and she was not worth losing his only living human doppelganger. He may be patient but he will be incredibly pissed if he has to wait another five hundred years for the next human doppelganger.

He went into the living room area to see Caroline laughing with the Harper fellow at the door. The laughter seemed almost forced and fake but apparently, the guy was buying into it perfectly. She seemed to have noticed that he had entered the room because she returned to her wits.

"Like I was about to explain to you, I was actually waiting for him to arrive so I can say this, more like a warning to him and an assurance to you. You will be able to leave this building without being harmed, if something should happen to you, I'll kill the very hybrids that took part in your death and five more and his hybrids are really dumber than they look so chances are, I might have to kill them all and still have time for supper" she smirked and took a glance at Klaus, noting his angry glares at her open threat.

"A word of warning sweetheart, don't make empty threats" he snarled at her.

She giggled "I never make empty threats, they are very much genuine, and they always are and I _can't wait_ to get my hands on a fresh hybrid meat" she smirked suggestively.

Harper watched as they he glared at her and she smirked at him while he stood there feeling like he was not wanted at all. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Well, I better go now, Lucinda is going to notice how long I'm gone considering I've been in London for too little to know anybody" he smiled hesitantly as Caroline's head slowly returned to him.

"Of course and remember, if she finds out about this, tell her that it wasn't your fault, I tortured the information from you and killing you will not make me happy at all and I'm a very unstable woman when I'm not happy…who knows what I'll do" she smirked and Harper actually rolled his eyes but did take note that she was willing to kill for him, or cause harm, which made him feel like he mattered.

"I'll pass on the message, should it come to that" he replied.

"Now you really must go. I really am expecting someone and considering the things I've been up to, it will get very painful for us all" she warned him, noting the confusion on Klaus face as she made a quick glance at him, something that's been happening as of late.

He nodded with a smile and was out the door in no time, she close the door and sighed heavily, before turning around, only to raise an eyebrow at his sudden closeness.

She realized that he was cocky with reason.

He stood in front of her with a glare that said '_What the hell_' but it was his stance that caught her off guard a little, one of a leader, a king. She mentally scolded herself; she always loved a commanding presence and he's definitely not the right person to suddenly scratch an itch. _He might be…_

_He's not Caroline, he's the enemy remember?_

_Of course I remember, but there's no harm in sleeping with the enemy…_

_There is in sleeping with the devil!_

"Something wrong?" she asked sarcasm evident in her tone.

"You keep mentioning a guest arriving with a nasty temper and I can't help but be a little concerned" he replied, just as amount of sarcasm.

She smirked.

"She's harmless" she assured him and brushed past him to head into the kitchen "at times" she added in a hushed tone, one he heard obviously, she spotted everyone having a quiet laugh with one another.

Katherine noticed that Caroline was back, at her side with blood splattered on her arms. Katherine had cleaned herself of the blood she got on her.

"Caroline what guest you speak of so much?" Katherine asked, and as if she had really incredible timing, the entrance door burst open with a bang and a gust of wind flew into the kitchen, creating chills down Elena's spine.

"Remember when I said I made a deal with Bonnie regarding her expression magic she was practicing?" Caroline said in a sing-song voice as she stared at the entrance of the kitchen, awaiting her arrival.

"Yea" Katherine replied as more of a question, also starring at the entrance of the door.

"Well, leaving her out of the loop was a bad move on my part" Caroline said as a giant gust of wind flew in and before anyone could register what was happening, all supernatural beings were up against a wall in the air as if there was an invisible barrier preventing them from moving an inch.

Elena gasped rather loudly not only at their current predicament but at the woman that entered the room with white eyes and a pissed-off look on her face.

Katherine was in more of a shock because she had talk to Bonnie just yesterday, assuring her that Caroline is just having some 'me' time and she doesn't want to be bothered with Tyler at the moment.

The irony of the situation was that this is exactly what Caroline would be up to on a 'me' day, torturing and making friends with her victims.

"Hey BonBon, I see we're still practicing Expression" Caroline sneered.

"Very best way to express your feelings" Bonnie retorted "Pun intended" she added "Can you guess what I'm feeling?"

"High?"She asked, half joking "Pun intended" she added.

"We had a deal Caroline" Bonnie roared and another large gust of wind swooped in the room at her rising voice "I stop practicing Expression, a magic that I don't need the spirits for and you never leave me out of any of your little plans ever again. You gave me your word"

"And you have no idea how sorry I am for breaking it but I didn't want you involved in this for obvious reasons Bon, you know that" Caroline stressed.

"Because Emily told you to keep me away from the Mikaelson's, suddenly you trust her more than I?" Bonnie near growled and Caroline knew that she needed to calm her down before the magic either takes them out or her.

"Bonnie, you know very well that I never break my word unless it is to protect the people that I love, at the rate you are going, there's two outcomes to this situation. You can either kill us with your magic or yourself so you need to calm down" Caroline said firmly, with a powerful voice, filled with emotion, hope and a silent plea.

Bonnie saw her facial expression and her anger slowly disappeared, Caroline was more worried about her than her own life and she really couldn't be this angry at her for protecting her.

_She was still mad at her._

"I'm still mad at you" Bonnie said, her voice was much more calm and she looked like she was in control.

"I'm mad at me too, now can you do me a solid and put us down?" Caroline asked; gesturing with her hands, the mere fact that their feet were not on the ground was making Caroline a little uneasy.

Bonnie's hands relaxed at her sides and everyone fell back to the ground, landing on their feet with ease.

It was then that Bonnie noticed the look alike and immediately assumed that the one with the red streak in her hair was the human doppelganger. She came to this conclusion because she knows that pigs will fly before Katherine colors her hair or cut it for that matter.

"You must be Elena, forgive my sudden intrusion, I'm Bonnie" she said with a warm smile.

Elena mumbled a 'nice to meet you' but she was in total shock of what just happened.

"Hey BonBon…" Katherine was cut off.

"Don't 'BonBon' me you witch, you lied to me yesterday" Bonnie spat, eyes sending death glares at Katherine.

"I did not lie, I said that Caroline was having a 'me' day, her version of a '_me_' day includes torturing messengers for information, belittling a thousand year old hybrid and plan a party" Katherine deadpanned and Bonnie knew she was telling the truth, Caroline was a rather odd person.

"She's not wrong" Caroline chimes in and Bonnie shot her a '_shut it_' look.

"I'm not done with you. You are in big trouble young lady" Bonnie pointed a finger at her and Caroline dramatically sighed.

"Yes Mother"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her sarcasm and finally set her eyes upon the silent and seething guests in the room.

"Hello everyone, for those who do not know who I am, Kol is keeping a lot of secrets from you, my name is Bonnie" she glanced at all their faces "Bonnie Bennett"

That's when the look, the look she always gets when she's around a witch or an old vampire gets when they hear or stumble into her last name, her title, her bloodline

"I love that look, that look of fear, surprise and awe every time she mentions her title. It _literally_ never gets old" Caroline commented.

"A Bennett Witch is certainly a sight for sore eyes" Elijah commented in his very calm and collected tone, hearing to amount of surprise or awe from it.

"I agree" Klaus smirked and Caroline knew that was not a good smirk.

"I would kindly suggest to the Mikaelson's and their slaves to not go near her. She's recently been practicing expression and that's a very tricky magic to control, so unless you want the contents, whatever they might be, of your brain to stay there, keep your hands and fangs to yourselves" she smiled mockingly at everyone else around the room.

"You don't have to worry Caroline. Kol isn't here so I'm not" she smirks and Caroline is a little confused, it shows on her face and Bonnie sees this as a means to explain.

"Every time I see Kol, he's trying to sleep with me" she says as if it doesn't matter but Caroline knows Bonnie better. It's been a while for her so having sex with a hot original vampire is something she'll definitely consider, especially given the fact that she's currently protesting against the spirits and their rules.

"Well don't count your chickens before they hatch sweetheart" Caroline smirks "That reminds me, did Tyler try to look for you to contact me?"

"Yes he did the nerve of that man…" Bonnie trailed off with venom and distaste.

"I get the feeling none of you like the Lockwood boy very much" Klaus states, genuinely curious and places his anger aside for the time being.

"Like is an understatement, try hate" Katherine sneered at him.

"No one likes Tyler because he's either slept with us all or tried to. With Bonnie and I, he tried to, everyone else, he slept with and screwed over" Katherine explained and Caroline could root the perfect curls from Katherine's head at this very moment, make soup with it and shove it down Katherine's throat for allowing that info to slip from her lips.

She can feel the insecure little Caroline resurfacing, trying to rack her brain for a reason to leave right now before Klaus can mention it but that man is not only quick on his feet but with his mind as well.

_Figured he'd be smart when she doesn't want him to be._

"You slept with the Lockwood boy?" he raises his eyebrow at her, silently mocking her and she wants to rip his tongue out, a smirk blessed her lips at the thought.

"Yes, believe it or not I was once as stupid as you" she sneered right at him, internally patting herself on the back for her counter words and his smirk that was being replaced by a tiny frown.

Bonnie raises an eyebrow at Caroline's obvious witty comment to him and wonders how can she say those things to him and not get staked…

_Right, because they're linked together._

"So" Caroline perked up, completely ignoring Klaus's 'I'm going to kill you' look on his face to look straight at Bonnie and no one else because she doesn't want to get sidetracked "How's the Lockwood's little pet doing these days, is she healthy?" Caroline asked and Bonnie refrained from rolling her eyes because judging by the tone of her voice, she knew she was being sarcastic, but she still can't help but wonder…

"Why do you ask?" she asked as her eyebrows furrowed.

"I need to make sure that she's healthy if or when Tyler decides to play god and come to the club tonight" her smirk never wavered.

"Isn't he banned from the club?" Katherine finally spoke after forever, which is long for her.

"He is, but he's is so stupid that Hayley will tell him that he is a hybrid and he can take us all. He can enter my club if he chooses and when he does, I will severe her pretty little head of her horrid little body to prove to him that listening to insolent little girls will send you to your death and he'll learn his lesson and the very moment before his inevitable death, he'll thank me" she sneered.

"Great, we have to worry about another pissed off hybrid" Katherine rolled her eyes and huffed.

"And his pet wolf" Bonnie muttered in disgust "That woman had the nerve to speak to me as if we were the best of friends" she scowled at the memory.

"BonBon, did you strike the fear of god in her?" Caroline asked, as if she knew the answer.

Bonnie smirked "If she's isn't gasping for air at this very moment, then I haven't done my job"

Elena, Elijah and Klaus were silently watching them as they sat comfortably in the kitchen among them as if they weren't there at all, conversing as young girls like themselves would be as if the world's most deadliest people on the planet wasn't in the room and he was irritated by it.

Elijah noticed his brother's irritation and decided to make known that they were still here instead of causing yet another fight between the two blonde's.

"You are the last of the Bennett witches, correct?" Elijah asked, breaking them from their light conversation to turn to him.

"I'm the last known Bennett witch on the planet, yes" she smiled at him.

"You know our brother" he stated, as if wanting her to explain their relationship.

"Everyone in the supernatural community knows Kol and his obsession for witches and their magic. He may be annoying, but he's the second most protect vampire on the planet" she said but almost everyone knew that, his family however seemed to be shocked about this "Yes, Kol came to London a few years ago and we bounced into each other. He has been flirting with me since"

"I'm curious, why are you telling me all of this without a hint of hesitation?" Elijah smirked, causing Bonnie to smirk in return.

"Unlike Caroline, everything I do does not have a hidden agenda Elijah Mikaelson. While Caroline has the need to be discreet and secretive, I do not" she turned to Klaus "Besides, I was hoping he'd dagger Kol and do a world a favor but looks like I'll have to deal with the late night calls from Paris wanting to find out if his dear blonde friend is planning to rid the world of the monstrous Original Hybrid" as she said this, she was slowly turning to Caroline who smirked.

"What?" Caroline asked innocently but the smirk erased any innocence in her question.

"You failed to mention you and Kol are acquaintances" Bonnie sighed out.

"I didn't because my involvement with Kol is meant to be on the DL, Bonnie" Caroline countered.

"Asking you isn't even worth the calories I'd burn with that question so I'll leave it there for now"

"I am curious to how you and Kol met?" Elijah asked, eyes staring at Caroline intently.

"Let's just say, we had a common enemy to deal with" Caroline smiled.

"Care to elaborate?" Klaus asked, finally managing to speak.

"I thought you were giving us all the silent treatment?" she smirked, staring at Elijah, not bothering to look at Klaus.

"I'm not childish" he rolled his eyes.

"Debatable" she hummed and turned to glance at him.

"What common enemy do you have with my brother?" Klaus asked, ignoring her comment.

She sighed heavily "All right, an enemy of his managed to stumble upon me, he had a very special need to be rid of one of you so once it was known that he was also after Kol, and I being a fan of Kol's work over the years, I declined but not before recruiting herself as a ghost whisperer and calling him up to inform him, that he was receiving an old enemy" Caroline explained, however she didn't tell them who was said enemy, she doesn't give out all the info at once. The best surprises are the juiciest.

"That was an interesting explanation" Elijah smirked.

Caroline sighed heavily and dramatically, because she's nothing if not a drama queen before turning to meet Elijah's eyes "Elijah if you want a name, I am not the person you should be asking because although I would just love to rub it Niklaus's face, it would sound much better coming from Kol rather than I, he always had a keen eye on flare" she smirked.

Bonnie shook her head as her eyes glanced at her watched and her eyes widen, noticing that it's one pm in the afternoon.

"Caroline, we got to go, it's 1pm and we should have been at the club two hours ago" Bonnie says, already out of the kitchen before anyone could say anything else.

Katherine smirked at Bonnie's swift disappearance before saying "As much as I would love to play the guessing game we really must go Caroline. I have to go see Tyler…" she was cut off.

"I thought we were going to pay him a visit when he least expects it?" Caroline scowled.

"Caroline, as much as I would love to put the fear of god and the devil in that mutt…If he rings my phone one more time, so help me god I will cut his arms off and shove one down his throat and the other up his ass then I'll burn the place down. Not all of us have the patience you have" she smirked before flashing out of the room.

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, they are right, I really must go. I'll pick up Elena at 7pm. You both are welcome to come" she turned to shoot a look at Elijah "If you have to come and I know you would think so, either wear a long coat or lose the dress jacket and fold the sleeves" with that, she was gone with a 'whoosh' of air.

* * *

Katherine waited impatiently as the elevators finally stopped with a ding to the top floor where Tyler's office was. It's been a while since she last seen him but she really is tired of sending him to voicemail all the time, so its best she comes in and lets him know that she is not available to his every beck and call. She knows nothing just like Bonnie because Caroline keeps her plans to herself. She loves the element of surprise.

She noticed Hayley sitting comfortably on his leather couch; she refrained from publicly rolling her eyes at how domestic she looked and went straight for Tyler.

"What reason you have for blowing up my phone Tyler? You may be a hybrid but I am 500 years older than you…do not piss me off" she growled at him, giving him an impatient glare and folded her arms across her chest in an angry manner, waiting for an answer.

"Where's Caroline?" Tyler asked as if she hadn't just threatened him and she had the urge to jump over that table and rip his head off.

She took a deep breath and smiled mockingly "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I know she's going to be at the club tonight but should I be worried about any particular company she'll be bringing with her?" Tyler asked and Hayley made sure to pay attention to her answer.

"No one special" she replied innocently "Tyler, the only reason why I'm still working for you is because Klaus gave you his word that he won't kill any of your assassins. I am one of said assassins which automatically puts me on his 'do not kill' list" she leaned forward on the desk and gave him the signature 'Katherine seductive yet sinister smirk' "If you call my phone again, I don't care if you're dying or that dog who's eavesdropping is, I will kill you both and gladly go back to running around the world from Klaus. If you want to know where Caroline is, do the world and Hayley a favor, grow a damn pair and go find her yourself" she raised her voice to the last part to emphasize her point before spinning around and heading back to the elevator, but not before turning to glance at Hayley, using her eyes to tell her that she does not want to deal with her today before turning her head forward and exiting the building as quickly as she came.

"What do you think is going on?" Hayley asks as the elevator goes down.

"They're hiding a lot of things but the question that I really want an answer to is why isn't Klaus dead yet?"

"They probably haven't found the stake yet Ty" Hayley rolled her eyes at that obvious answer.

"I figured that, or else Caroline would have rubbed it in my face already" Tyler groaned and leaned back in his chair as he passed his hands through his hair.

"You know what I don't get, why is she still alive. She killed their brother; I would at least expect the suited Original to rip her heart out"

"So many questions and I hate that she's not telling me anything" Tyler groaned in frustration.

Hayley sighed because she knew Tyler really wanted to know her plan, he wanted The Originals dead for what he had done to him, for turning him into a hybrid, and he was stressing himself out over a woman that's more complicated than the human brain.

She got up and made her way over to him, she stood behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, she started massaging him firmly and saw a faint of a smile on his face as she felt his entire body relax to her touch.

"You're stressing too much, you know Caroline; she keeps her plans to herself for the element of surprise. I'm sure by the time you hear from her, she'll show up with the stake and burnt dead corpse of the Mikaelson family and all will be well in the world again and we can finally settle down and have a family together. You know the witch says that it's possible for me to conceive a child by you because of your werewolf side" Hayley said softly and calm.

"I just don't want to start a family while they exist. He'll kill my child, our child, just to spite me. I want a family Hayley, I want one with you" he smiled and spun around in his chair to face Hayley, as she sat on his lap and used her arms to wrap around his neck to keep her in place.

"_My mate…_" she trailed off before placing her lips on his softly.

What Tyler failed to mention to Hayley was the possibility of something else the witch had told him that he wanted more than anything…the ability to become the most powerful person on the planet. If he can get rid of the Mikaelson's, Caroline and the hybrids, he'll be the most powerful person on the planet. He buried that thought behind his head as he reached for the ends of her top to rip it off her body.

* * *

**Soundtrack:** _Know Your Enemy- Green Day_


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on Revenge…**

_What Tyler failed to mention to Hayley was the possibility of something else the witch had told him that he wanted more than anything…the ability to become the most powerful person on the planet. If he can get rid of the Mikaelson's, Caroline and the hybrids, he'll be the most powerful person on the planet. He buried that thought behind his head as he reached for the ends of her top to rip it off her body. _

* * *

** Chapter VI**

It was dark out and Caroline smiled to herself as she hid in the forest near the Mikaelson mansion. She stared at the house as she searched for Elena's voice.

She finally heard her humming to herself in her room. She told Katherine to get her without alarming the hybrids; Caroline didn't have the patience to distract those stupid guard dogs so she stayed in the forest.

She knew what was going to happen tonight. She predicted certain parts and hopefully, everything will go as plan and Tyler won't show up in an attempt to get her to kiss and tell. Truth is; she didn't have a plan at all, not a single thing. She was winging it until she found that Stake, she searched around the mansion, apart from his bedroom but got nothing, Bonnie told her that the stake was nowhere around the mansion and it was probably inside the house and hidden away by magic which meant that instead of the easy way of tracking rare wood, she had to manually search herself. The only other place she could think of that the stake was hidden in was his bedroom but she knew she would not get in there and out without a fight. Whether it was from him, his brother or his hybrids…she needed access to that room without the possibility of a fight.

Her thoughts were cut short when she spotted Elena and Katherine running towards her so she started walking immediately, not wanting to be too close to the house when she had this conversation with Elena. She didn't want Elijah, Klaus or even his hybrids to hear. It was just for Elena's ears only.

It took Elena a while to catch up to her but Katherine was at her side with a smirk that could make a man undone. Caroline rolled her eyes at Katherine's facial expression.

"Why are we in the forest, where are we going?" Elena asked while panting wildly in attempt to catch her breath. Thank goodness she finally caught up to them.

"We need to get as far away from eavesdroppers if you want to hear the real reason why I want you to stay a guest of the Mikaelson's instead of living with me" Caroline smirked and she could imagine Elena's shocked but relief expression behind her as they kept walking.

They walked and walked and walked and Elena finally grew frustrated of the walking.

"I'm certain they can't hear us from here" she said, walking alongside Caroline.

"I know" Caroline smirked and Elena's eyes widened "We reach our distance ten minutes ago" her smirk fell and a blissful smile appeared on her face as she sighed dramatically "I just like walking" she added and Katherine smirked.

"Why do you want me to stay with Klaus, you can tell me while we're walking" Elena asked firmly, more like demanded. Caroline finally saw the Petrova fire she sees in Katherine, the ability to be bold even to the people who they should fear most.

"I thought the answer was fairly obvious. You would think that a woman like you would notice when a man is attracted to said woman" Caroline smirked while Katherine rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What are you talking about? Klaus isn't attracted to me" Elena was sure of that, she was even coming to the conclusion that he had no heart.

"No one said anything about Klaus" Katherine stated with a smirk and she saw from the corner of her eye, the way Elena's facial expression turned into one of confusion.

"Then who are you…" her eyes widened at the person they were hinting at and she turned to the girls next to her to see that they were amused by her reaction.

"Elijah does not have feelings for me" Elena stated as if she was sure of it and Caroline felt pity for her, poor thing.

"What makes you so sure?" Katherine asked, because she is genuinely curious to hear her answer.

"He has been nothing but kind and gentle to me. He feels pity for me, nothing more" Elena stated and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"So you're really going to stand there and say that in the months that you've met Elijah, have been with him, he's never slipped, not once. He's never done something so affectionate and caring and almost loving to you, not once?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow, challenging her to say no.

Elena was ready to say no when a series of memories flooded her mind about all the times he had slipped with a series of affectionate gestures, they all were a little odd but she figured that he pitied her and while she didn't need his pity, his comfort did bring her some peace to her troubled mind.

"I'll admit he has made some acts of affection but…" But she was cut off.

"Elijah Mikaelson is in love with you. I can clearly see why but why can't you?" Katherine drawled, Caroline was also curious for her answer as well.

"I am just another girl that happens to look like the woman he was once in love with" Elena blurted out almost immediately in an high pitched tone and rather frantically, which raises an amusing thought in not only Caroline but Katherine as well.

"You've thought about it, haven't you?" Katherine drawled out, the guilt swimming in her eyes suggests that it is true but the hint of a question was still there.

"Wha…"

"But she shot the idea down because Elijah would have said something or at least done something to suggest otherwise" Caroline's tone was a bit girly and pout-like as if mocking her and Elena sent her a glare in return.

"I have not…." Katherine cut Elena off.

"Let's not start telling tales so soon Elena. I have been in your position once before and it was not pretty, especially after hearing this. You'll go back, you'll start thinking of yourself with him, picturing it in your head and the thought alone will make you feel like you're on cloud nine and then you'll actually think that you can be in a relationship with a thousand year old Original vampire who's never worn a pair of jeans in his entire immortal life" Caroline snickered at the last part and Katherine smirked.

"So why did you not take the chance?" Elena countered and Caroline unconsciously clapped at her counter attack. Katherine shot Caroline a glare.

"It's not every day someone makes you eat your own words Kat. Let me enjoy it while it last"

Katherine rolled her eyes before turning back to Elena.

"I wanted to, but Elijah deserves more. If I had to choose between my life and his, I would choose myself and being with someone who only cares for her own survival would not have been fair for him and it would have lead to heartbreak from both sides, so I avoided it" Katherine replied simply "You are not me, there is not a selfish bone in your body and you can do what even I cannot, love him selflessly"

"I don't know…" Elena trailed off, backing away slightly.

"Elena, answer me this, do you harbor hatred for Niklaus?" Caroline asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"That's a lie and you and I both know it" Caroline replied with a smirk.

"I hate Klaus Mikaelson" Katherine scoffs "You have no hate for that man, I can tell"

"What does it matter anyways?" Elena asked.

"You do not hate the one man that kidnapped you from your family, threaten you more than his own family and use you as his very own, walking human blood bag. He has abused you yet you do not hate him. Your compassion prevents you from hating the most hated man on planet earth. Trust me, if you want to love the Suited Gentleman you would" Caroline replied.

"So this is why I'm here, to fall in love with someone I have no feelings for?" Elena scoffs.

"No" Caroline deadpanned with false boredom in her eyes.

"Elena, no one can make you fall in love with anyone. I mean we can but that's just wrong" Katherine muttered.

"Let me tell you something about yourself. There was a time you saw him as a man, there was a time you were attracted to him but because you believe that he has no feelings for you, you never allowed yourself to have such feelings. You placed that in the far corner of your mind and saw him as your protector…your storyteller to pass time…your savior" Caroline took a step forward to Elena direction "I'm not asking you to make yourself fall in love with him. I'm not asking you to make yourself like him. I'm not even asking you to have sex with him. I'm asking you to stop seeing him as your protector…stop seeing him as your savior, because the way I see it, I am your savior and if I should swing that way, I have my own Petrova to play with" Katherine smirks at that "I'm asking you to look, really look, not just glance. Look at him, look at the man…not the vampire…not the Original, look at the man that smiles with you, makes you laugh, entertains you, admires you…if you still feel nothing for him, I won't push you and I will gladly allow you to stay with us until Klaus is dead" Caroline explained softly.

Elena stares into her eyes, wondering why she is so worried about Elijah's love life so much.

"Why do you care?" Elena asks.

Caroline smiles one of her rare, warm smiles but in the back of her mind, she knew it was fake, one of her perfected fake smiles "You will know the answer to that when you are ready and you are not ready"

Katherine stands straight as her ears picks up footsteps "Someone's coming"

Caroline's head whips to Katherine's direction "Original or Hybrid"

Katherine smirks "It could be both"

Caroline rolls her eyes "Just answer the question"

Katherine listens closely to the sound of their heartbeat and smelt their scent.

"Two hybrids, they're looking for the doppelganger" Katherine smirks and turns back to Caroline.

"Go back, I'll take her to the club, extend my invitation to them. I'll know if something happens to you"

Katherine nodded and flashed away from them.

Caroline turns to face Elena "Shall we, preferably before the hybrids finds us and I'll be forced to severe their heads off. I don't want to get blood on my clothes, they're new"

Elena shakes her head and walks ahead of her. Caroline smirks and follows.

* * *

Katherine enters the kitchen and goes into the fridge, she pulls out a blood bag and closes the fridge only to see Klaus's smirk in front of her. Her skin jumps in fright but her facial expression remains the same.

"Klaus" she stated, no hatred, no annoyance, just a nonchalance statement.

"Katerina" he respond, mocking her tone.

She closes the fridge and makes her way into the living room to take a seat on the couch as she sips on her blood bag.

He follows her into the living room and sits on the couch opposite her.

"Where's my doppelganger?" he asks calmly.

"She's on her way to the Neon Lights Club. She'll be back by midnight, wanna come?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"So she just got up and walked out that front door" Klaus stated, pointing behind him where the door was. She could tell that he wasn't buying into the fact that she was in fact taken to the club rather than she just walked out of the mansion. She wouldn't buy that if she was in his position either.

"I'm not sure, Caroline picked her up" Katherine shrugged as if there was nothing wrong with that statement at all. His presence, the mere fact that at any time he could just rip her head off was getting to her, making her hands sweaty.

"Why are you here?" he asked, tone remains the same, no hate, no irritation, nothing. It was making her uneasy.

"I am here to extend the invitation. If you want to come, feel free" she finished up her blood bag and folded it neatly before standing up and straightening out her black leather jacket.

"I'll take it under consideration" he replied, keeping his eyes on her.

* * *

The atmosphere was filled with heavy sexual tension that much was evident. Every corner Elena turned; there was a lot of dirty dancing couples making out. Man and woman or woman and woman. Caroline had this commanding presence when she entered, as if she owned the place, which she does. She smiled and waved at everyone. Elena could very well recognize the sound of Adam Lambert's music, one of her favorite songs from his latest album, Trespassing called Cuckoo. Caroline greeted some of her guests with hugs, pecks on their cheeks; she even grabs the ass of some of the guys.

Elena even spotted the guy she had tortured in the Mikaelson's kitchen smile at her with warmth. Caroline hugged him and said something to him. He went on his way and Caroline returned to her side immediately.

They made their way through the crowd of supernatural people towards the other side of the room where there was a staircase that leads to a room; it had a red door and a man standing in front of it. He was physically beautiful. His upper body was big as well as his arms. He wore a black turtle neck sweater and black jeans and boots. He also had on gloves and shades over his eyes.

The minute his face landed on Elena's he smirked and he removed his shades to welcome her with a pair of crazy glassy green eyes that stood out from his entire appearance.

Caroline turned around and grabbed her hand, giving her a reassuring smile and letting her know that no one would hurt her. She guided her up the stairs; the man looking at Elena had smiled when she reached to the top.

"Some looks tasty" he smirked and looked to Elena "And someone smells tasty. Kat, it seems you're wearing your food"

Caroline smirked "James, this is Elena. She's Katherine's…" she trails off "Doppelganger"

James's eyebrows raised at her and then he looks to Elena "I knew if anyone could steal an Original hybrid's most prized possession, it would be you" he said with a proud smile and held out his hand towards Elena "My name is James, I am incredibly pleased to make your acquaintance".

Elena hesitantly places her hand in his as he brings it to his nose first then his lips to place a chaste kiss upon it.

"You smell as divine as you look this evening" she blushed slightly.

"James, don't get too attached. This Cinderella has to return to her wicked stepfather before midnight" she winked before moving past him to open the doors to her office.

"I'm sure Cinderella could spare a dance for a humble servant before the night is over" he's still holding onto her hand and Elena smiles.

"I'm sure I can" she replied and Caroline raises an eyebrow at her boldness.

_There's that Petrova fire again…_

"Come along now Princess, let's have a drink before our Prince Charming arrives" Elena's hand was released and she smiles shyly at him before moving around him to enter the room.

Caroline turns to James "James, be a dear and be on the lookout for our Prince Charming, he's a suited Original" she winked at him before entering the room and closing the door.

Caroline's office was both simple and elegant, does not fit the club's appearance at all. The walls were a warm light brown wood and there was little furniture in the room, at the opposite side of the room, there was a chair almost against the wall, an elegant table in front of that chair and another chair in front of that table, there was a bottle of some amber colored liquid on the left of the table in a tray with two glasses next to it. There was a line phone at the right side of the table.

Elena turns to her with a smirk "He's cute"

Caroline mocks her smirk "He can also hear you. We vampires and our crazy ability to hear really well and all…" she trailed off.

_There was a chuckle from behind the door. "There's no shame in boosting a man's ego"_

Caroline rolls her eyes and Elena's cheeks redden.

"So you're expecting Elijah" it was a statement, not a question Caroline realized.

"You heard. Yes, do you want to know why?" Elena nodded.

"Firstly, believe it or not Klaus actually looks dumber than he is" Elena scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Secondly, Elijah is smart. He'll know that I mentioned taking you here at least three times today so this is the obvious place he'll check for you. Not wanting to wait for an invitation, he'll waltz in like a mafia boss, asking for the owner and James will come in here to tell me that Elijah Mikaelson requests an audience with me. James is that dramatic and I'll let him in and he'll see you and ask where you went, you'll tell him that you wanted answers and you got them. He'll ask you for those answers but you'll tell him that you're presence itself will do more good than harm" Caroline smiled at Elena who was nothing if not curious as to how she could say all those things as if they'll actually happen.

"How do you know all of those things will take place?" Elena asked but before Caroline could answer—as if she was going to answer anyways, the door opened and James's head peeked through a small crack in the doorway.

"Excuse me ladies, but there's an Elijah Mikaelson here who requests an audience with you. Should I send him like you predicted _O' Fortune teller_ or should I let him wait downstairs?" James already knew the answer, just by looking upon Caroline's face, she just arches an eyebrow as if asking him '_seriously_' and he nodded and closed the door.

Caroline turns her head to Elena with that same look on her face.

"That doesn't mean…" she was cut off by the door being opened completely, letting the sound of the music outside a little louder and a walking Elijah came in, dressed impeccably as always and a relieved smile on his face, or what looks like a smile.

"Elena, how did you manage to leave the house?" he asked calmly and Elena felt like she could hit herself for being surprised by his question.

She took a quick glance at Caroline, who was not facing Elijah but she had the biggest grin on her face, it spoke volumes.

"Don't start with me" Elena snapped at her but she held her hands up in a submissive stance and put on her best innocent face she could muster.

"I did nothing wrong, sweet Elena. Answer the man's question. He wishes to know where you went, as do I" she spins on her heel and nods at Elijah.

"I wanted answers" Elena replied, staring at Caroline the whole time but then turns to Elijah "And I got them"

He raises his eyebrow and a slight tug at the corner of his lips were visible "Oh, can I ask for these answers or are they private?"

Elena took a quick glance at Caroline and saw the evil glint in her eyes, a smirk came across Elena's lips as she thought of a way to crack Caroline's confidence in the situation.

"She told me what I wanted to know. It's insane really…she somehow believes that…" Caroline cut her off.

Caroline spun on her heel to face Elena with a cold and hard facial expression.

"Now now sweet Elena, you won't get a truthful response you should get if you continue. Just the lie you've been feeding yourself the entire time" Caroline raises a perfectly waxed eyebrow, silently daring her to continuing, knowing that she was right.

Elena then sets her eyes on a waiting Elijah and she sighs in defeat "She says that your presence itself will do more good than harm" she said in a monotone and a roll of her eyes at how it sounded like she was repeating a recording.

Elijah raised an eyebrow and looked to Caroline for an explanation but Caroline just shook her head with a smile.

"Use your head, Elijah" she pointed to her head to stress on the point "You're the only Mikaelson that does anyways"

* * *

Hayley smiled at the bouncer in front of the doorway that leads to the club. She waltzes in with her head held high. She was wearing a strapless mini red dress with a velvet touch, her clutch in one hand, a smirk on her lips, a bounce to her hair and a sway to her hips.

Her mission was to keep an eye out for Caroline and when spotted, get as much info as she can without raising suspicion.

Easier said than done considering who her boyfriend is and how much Caroline hates every bone in her body.

The minute she enters the main room where everyone were partying, men had their eyes on her, feasting on her body, entrapped by her alluring eyes. This boosted her ego immensely, as she searches for her target.

Immediately, she spots her, slowly and sensually stepping down the stairs to join the party along with Katherine at her side. She immediately makes her way over to them, ignoring the many men that attempts to dance with her or stop her and as she pauses in front of Caroline, the smile she had on her face widened at her and she took a quick glance to Katherine before turning back to her.

"I didn't know I extended my invitation to you" there was a hint of sarcasm in Caroline's tone.

"You didn't. Tyler doesn't want to go anywhere and I'm bored, so I thought I'd come to the hottest club and have myself a party" Hayley replied, she was a bit curious as to why Katherine wasn't making any comments, especially on how she looks.

"Katherine" Caroline looked to Elena with a raised eyebrow, Elena immediately put on her fakest smiles and turns back to the girl in front of her.

"Aiming for the slut awards tonight?" Caroline snorted at her remark.

"Someone came with their claws tonight" Hayley commented with a smirk but it was as fake as holy water against vampires.

"Last time I checked, you weren't welcome into my club. Did the boyfriend send his plaything to spy on me, check what I was up to and if I brought any guest…that kind of stuff?" Caroline takes one step closer "I want you to leave. Then I want you to tell Tyler I said that if he wants something done right, he should do it himself"

Hayley just smiles at Caroline and cock her head to the side, boldly defying her.

"I think I'll just enjoy the party"

Caroline takes two deep breaths, clenched and unclenched her fists, fought very hard to calm her entire being that was screaming and tugging at her to rip the bloody wolf to shreds and leave nothing remaining and nodded.

_Damn darkness…_

She spun on her heel and smiled so sweetly at Elena that it was too good to be true.

"Come on Kat, let's go dance"

Elena stood next to her quickly and walked side by side with her, not enjoying the tension and the feeling of something bad about to happen at all. She hadn't felt that feeling since her family was removed from Klaus's clutches and it still made her uncomfortable.

The song had changed; it's as if the DJ had read her mind, Problem by Natalia Kills. She loved that song and it completely goes with whatever she had plan for that werewolf slut. She dared to defy her in her own club, dared to defy her, treat her as though she was on her level; she's more stupid than Klaus and Klaus was on his own level of stupid.

So with that, Caroline left Elena to the arms of James, she could have left her with Elijah in the room but she kinda wanted Elena to see what she's about to do.

"She's about to get really violent. If you never seen her get violent, this will shock you to your core" James told Elena and she looked up to him.

"I've seen her cut off a man's fingers"

He smiled "That's like a little girl petting a puppy compared to the gruesome things I've seen her done"

Caroline made her way to the bar immediately, not wasting anytime. She asked the bartender to clear the table. Once it was cleared, Caroline grinned to herself. She then turned slightly at the door and immediately spotted Katherine waltz in along with Klaus behind her.

_This night couldn't get any better._

She made her way to Katherine at once; they greeted each other with a warm embrace.

"Kat, I want you to go get Elijah and when you return, clear the area around the bar counter, Hayley made it to my party" she grinned.

Katherine raised an eyebrow at her "An uninvited werewolf comes into a club that belongs to a vampire...and it's so far from the next full moon…and she thinks she can get away with it. Make an example out of her"

Caroline shook her head at the sarcasm and shooed her, turning to Klaus, she took in his attire. His brand spanking new pair of jeans was very tasteful, cream colored shirt and black vest along with a black leather jacket and a trademark smirk.

_Very delicious_

_Focus!_

"Didn't think you'd attend my little get together"

"Let's just say, there's something of mine here and I came to make sure it doesn't go too far" his smirk held amusement, nothing more and she returned the smirk.

Caroline giggled "Such the kidder. Do get comfortable. Laugh, drink, dance, just as long as you don't kill anyone" she turned around and walked away before he had the chance to say a thing.

_Such long legs…_

* * *

She needed to wait until Elijah was out of the room and Katherine was free to perform her next task to approach her, she was jammed between two werewolves as they grinded on her.

She felt bad about disturbing her…

Caroline shrugged as she made her way to her. The guys spotted her and moved away immediately, most of the crowd's eyes were on her and the girl who was about to be attacked, or worst. All they knew was that as rare as this actually happens, she was going to make an example of her.

Caroline gripped Hayley's hair, a fist full of it and yanked the girl towards her, earning a shriek and then a growl.

Hayley gripped Caroline's hand in an attempt to try to pry her hands away from her hair but she was stronger than her right now. She knew she was going to pay for not leaving like she was asked. She really should have just left.

The DJ lowered the volume on the music as he too watched intently at the scene. The massive crowd of people chattering came to the screeching halt and silence echoed throughout the building, apart from the music that was lowed. The sound of Hayley's heels stumbling in her steps bounced off the walls and Caroline's heels clicked with a force that made some tremble in fear.

Caroline stopped at the bar counter and yanked Hayley's head back, before banging it against the counter harshly. She heard some voices wince at the sound of Hayley's head making contact with the counter, some even looked away and blood came from her head immediately, as she groaned.

Caroline sniffed the air around her. She's smelt better blood, but this is just not just any blood but Hayley's.

The sweetest scent of them all, especially knowing that she was the one who spilt it in the first place.

She hopped onto the counter as everyone stayed a safe enough distance away from Caroline and the poor little wolf who was about to be taught a lesson and the wolves knew better than to step in. They all knew that Caroline always played fair and if she was punishing this werewolf, it had to be because she had done something to Caroline, so they did not interfere.

"I must deeply apologize for interrupting the festivities and you all know that I do not make a habit of this. I would like to think that when you see what happens when you disrespect me and mock me in my own club, you would do well to keep ill thoughts and feelings against me to yourselves" she looked down at Hayley's poorly decorated face before looking right back up at everyone "But I completely forgot that Hayley here is the stupidest person I've ever met but that does not excuse her, does it…?" Caroline smirked before looking down at Hayley again as she was slumped over the counter, holding her head.

Caroline stooped down to Hayley's level. She grabbed a handful of Hayley's hair and yanked her head back, forcing the wolf to look at her "As much as I would love to just stand here and listen as your heart beats its last…your eyes sees its last sight and watch in amazement as the life flutters out of you ever so slowly…" Caroline trailed off and took a deep breath and let it out slowly "If you're going to die, it might as well be epic, and wouldn't you agree?"

Katherine smiled at her words and looked up at Elijah to see him staring at the scene intensely as if trying to wonder why she's doing all of this. She looks back to Caroline as she places Hayley's body on the top of the counter and hops off, before pushing Hayley with her supernatural strength, watching as she slide along the length of the counter and fell off the end in a bundle and in pain.

"Caroline has done this a handful of times, just to make sure that everyone respects her and this establishment. She wants everyone to get along so no one is allowed to physically or verbally express any kind of anger or hate to one another in this club in regards to species. Everyone gets along with everyone. This is more of a guilty pleasure and less of a demonstration of authority. While she wants to make sure everyone understood her loud and clear…" she trailed off and looked up at Elijah who was looking down at her "She's wanted to get her hands on Hayley for years"

Elijah turned back to the scene in front of him.

His eyes drifted to Niklaus to find them glittering at the scene in awe and excitement. If only he had the smirk to top off the look…

"I've told you so many times that you were not welcomed into my club and under no circumstances should you enter, not even if you were dying" Caroline stated as if it was obvious to know and she walked towards the girl currently curled inwards and whimpering in pain, Caroline grabbed her hair and pulled her upright, causing Hayley to stumble a bit in her heels.

"I decided that you were just too stupid for your own good so I'd just ask you to leave quietly…" Caroline then pulled Hayley's head back before slamming it against the counter, earning a scream of pain.

"Instead, not only do you just state that you won't leave after I ask you too, but you also mock me in front of my face…it was quite bold actually…" Caroline stated, nodding to herself before slamming Hayley's head against the counter again, earning another cry of pain "Unfortunately, bold is not what I'm looking for tonight"

Caroline turns around, yanking Hayley's hair and turning her around also as she made her way towards the crowd to make it to the entrance of the club but she stopped halfway.

"Jonathan" she called loudly, and a whooshing sound was heard in the now silent club and Jonathan, one of the bouncers in front was in front of her immediately.

She smiled ever so sweetly at him "Hello darling, you look very handsome this evening. Now I want you to listen very carefully because I will only say this once" She pulled Hayley's hair back, causing the girl to whimper in pain and her head was now in view of the man "Recognize her?"

He nodded "She's the werewolf that threatened to call her boyfriend, the hybrid and make him torture us if we don't let her in"

She shook her head and looked down at Hayley with disappointment "Don't you just hate it when women rely on their boyfriends to do all the dirty work for them? We are women, not invalids" she groaned and sighed in frustration before looking up at the man in front of her.

"Well this werewolf has been banned from this establishment before and would you look at that…she's right in front of me. I am letting you know, once more, that she is not welcomed here. Remember that face properly because if this woman enters this club ever again I will carve my name in your gorgeous face before I saw it off manually and then I will feed on it with a straw. Do I make myself clear?"

The man gulped and nodded frantically "Yes"

She smiled "Fantastic. Do throw her out. I'd do it myself but I don't want these boots up her ass; they're worth a lot more than her"

He nodded and grabbed Hayley's arm, allowing Caroline to release her hair and watched as he dragged a weak Hayley out of the building.

Caroline turned towards the DJ through the mass crowd that surrounded her and raised an eyebrow as if expecting him to do something.

When he made no move she sighed quite dramatically "Seriously!"

Katherine shook her dead "Turn the music back on idiot" she shouted.

The man scrambled to play the music again and continued on with his work as if nothing had happened, which told Elijah that the man was compelled.

Katherine took in the look on his face carefully and let out a sigh of frustration. This is what you get when you invite the moral police to the party and expect him to stay quiet, because you'd actually rather him yell at you than give you the silent judgmental eyes.

"He was compelled willingly if that makes you feel better"

He looked down at her in confusion.

"From what I heard, Caroline explained the rules to him and told him what they all were, Of course he was scared but he also needed the money so Caroline offered to compel him to not be afraid and ignore anything that might scare him" she looked back up at him "Personally I don't like her methods but they bring peace and harmony and that works wonders for me"

Caroline then asked for a napkin from over the counter and once it was tossed to her, she wiped her hand of any blood that didn't belong to Hayley. Then she disposed of it and headed back to Elijah and Katherine's side "Enjoy the show? Because I did"

Katherine smirked.

"You could have done more damage" Katherine pouted playfully at her and Caroline smiled.

"I know…but I don't want Tyler breathing down my neck because I killed his little mate"

That caught Elijah's attention "Mate?"

Caroline and Katherine looked up at Elijah with an incredulous look on their faces as if they just heard something absolutely shocking for the first time.

"Seriously" they both shrieked

He raised an eyebrow at them both, silently asking them to continue. Katherine made move to continue but Caroline stopped her "Please…no talk of that for tonight. It's a celebration and I'd like not to sour my mood with talk of Hayley and Tyler's relationship"

Elijah smiled, knowing that there would definitely be another time "Another time then"

Caroline smiled "Fabulous, now pull Elena away from James. I think he's starting to develop a crush on her and that would put a giant dent into my plans"

Elijah thought to ask her of these plans of hers but then thought better of it. Knowing that based on experience, her answer would be more confusing than the one he conjured up in his head. He moved through the crowd, who parted way for him to move, probably knowing his reputation and not wanting any quarrel with him. He was silently grateful for it. He watched as Elena was being pulled off the dance floor by James to the side and he walked towards them immediately. He then smiled at James who tensed at his sight.

"Good evening James, would you mind I take Elena off your hands?" Elijah asked in a tone that suggested that the bouncer did not have the option to say yes or no so he shook his head gave Elena a reassuring smile before heading up the stairs to guard Caroline's office.

Elena turned to Elijah with a smile "Did Caroline invite you here?"

"Niklaus and I were invited, but our reasons for being here is not to celebrate I'm afraid"

Elena smiled sadly at this "You've come to take me back?"

Elijah sighed and looked around the room swiftly. His eyes fell on Klaus as he was busing himself to a meal in the corner of the room, no doubt a human girl that stumbled into the wrong night club, looking for a party.

Elijah turned back to Elena and smiled "We don't have to leave at the moment; Niklaus is a little preoccupied"

Elena wanted to ask but thought better of it. If you did not want to get sick in the morning, don't ask.

* * *

Caroline had to roll her eyes at the sight before her because it was absolutely ridiculous.

This is a thousand year old Original vampire with the face and body of a Greek god and yet there he stood, adamant on ignoring the fact that Elena's eyes kept flickering to him like a light bulb and Elena; poor Elena doesn't know what to do because she's far too shy and far too innocent, even after everything that's happened to her to do a single thing about it.

Katherine caught the eye roll and turned around while dancing to spot the couple that Caroline was annoyed at and turned back to Caroline with a scowl.

"Caroline you knew that would not be easy"

"I know but is it wrong of me to just want them to jump each other already" Caroline groaned.

"He's completely against PDA" Katherine stated.

"I don't care if he hates herpes, just fuck already!"

Katherine smirked "All in due time. Meanwhile, Elena looks positively bored at his side. If he hasn't noticed by now, which he hasn't"

The both of them watched carefully as Elijah then glanced sideways at Elena with a guilty look on his face and they both let out a giggle in response before Caroline turned to Katherine "How'd you know he was listening?"

Katherine snorted "Because he's on guard, even in a club filled with music. He's listening for any sign of harm towards him or Klaus from any vampire in here so his ears are wide open"Katherine shook her head "Same old Elijah" Katherine drawled and Caroline snorted again "Pun intended"

Caroline laughed "Wait here"

Caroline made her way through the crowd easily; they parted a way for her to walk through. She would admit that being feared did have its perks. Elijah smiled at her appearance before him.

"I'd ask you if you're enjoying yourself but something tells me that you'd much rather listen to some violin solo and curl up with one of your favorite books right now" there was a hint of sarcasm in Caroline's tone of voice followed by false sincerity.

He smiled "How did you manage to make such a guess?"

She shook her head "You look like a bookworm and far too old to enjoy modern music"

"Point taken, so have you come here to take the lovely Elena to have some fun?"

"I'd ask you how you guessed but I know the answer" she smiled before stretching her hand towards Elena who took it gratefully and Caroline pulled the doppelganger to join her and Katherine as they danced.

* * *

Klaus watched them from a dark corner as they laughed and danced without a care in the world.

He would have used this opportunity as a distraction to rid himself of her but he had no idea what this woman was capable of. She is stronger than any vampire her age. He could also tell that she was less than 50 years old which was young, almost a baby but she had the strength of a three hundred year old vampire.

_That was unexpected._

Then she was able to fool him into believing she was someone else so perfectly that if anyone heard of it they would laugh in his face. No one will hear of it, he'd make sure that Elijah knew better than to mention it to anyone…even his siblings. He knew he'd never hear the end of it if Kol caught wind of that.

Then as if anything couldn't get any worst, she's linked to him. Tooth and nail. The only witch that can unlink them is the one that did and she's pretty much a ghost living in the witch's body.

So it was settled, things could not get any worst.

To make a very long story short, he cannot just simply kill her without committing suicide. He had to just stand here while she revels in the fact that she was able to entrap the almighty hybrid.

The very thought made him want to choke her and to be inside her, in the most intimate of ways. No woman has ever out rightly defied him, knowing who he is and lived to tell the tale.

She did.

She was brave, strong, feisty, and beautiful; he dare say a queen in her castle…in this nightclub of hers. These people respect her, worship her, and abide by her rules without a question or a doubt…the way he's always wanted to rule.

She has witches, possibly by the hundreds, ready to die for her, werewolves and vampires ready to kill and die in the process for her. They show respect and no fear, loyalty, love…he wants what she has. He couldn't care less about her kingdom, he wants the loyalty and love she receives, the willingness these people have to come to her aid, the friendships, the family, he wants this—

He doesn't just want this, though, _he wants her_.

His head tells him to kill her when this stupid bond is gone as quickly as he can and finally be done with her. Then his stupid cock just wants to fuck her.

He has no qualms sleeping with the enemy but this enemy is nothing like the ones he's crossed, no those are pathetic compared to her. She's the perfect rival, almost an equal to him and there's something in him that is almost sad in the way they meet.

They both want revenge, Klaus for his brother, hers as yet to be revealed but whatever it is, are so important or serious to her yet he has never met her in his entire life. Even if he did, there was no force on the earth that would have removed a woman such as herself from his side, but alas they are enemies.

Then again, it has been a very long time since he's been with a vampire. Humans are different, and they're inferior compared to vampires. With a human, they think small: safe positions, safe sex, gentle, slow and predictable…

With vampires, well we have basic animalistic instincts. We have human faces that allow us to blend among our preys but we are animals, in every sense of the word.

We eat like animals, hungrily, savagely and in an unforgiving manner.

We hunt like animals, very cautiously, wait for the right time to pounce and we kill our hunt in the process.

We think big and we think smart, we know how to adapt as quickly as possible and we can blend in effortlessly.

Some people say that we make love like animals; personally he prefers to use the term fuck because to him, love is a vampire's greatest weakness. However, vampires are emotional creatures.

There is a reason why blood sharing is personal between vampires, it intensifies the coupling, arousal grows stronger, blood flows faster and suddenly your touches are much more intense.

The rush, the high you get from drink human blood is nothing compared blood sharing. The high is doubled, feelings, touches, breaths, blood…it's the dirtiest sex ever that makes your skin tingle in excitement and your cock stir in your pants.

Suffice it to say, it's been a while for him.

As he stared at the blonde, he often wondered if she felt the same pull as he did and the same urges as he did.

He was a vampire; no he was a hybrid, only a handful knows his feelings and his urges.

For one thing, he has been in London for a while, almost two years so this need he always had to move use to claw at him but suddenly it's not, as if something he needs is here but he has no idea what it is. It could just be something he made up in his mind, but somehow, he's believes that it's not.

He rid himself of the thought and watched her blonde hair bounce on her shoulders with her movements, her hands slide through the air effortlessly; her creamy skin glowed like a light in the darkness. Her hips swayed gracefully to the music and those legs could go on for days. He was too high on blood to focus on what they were saying to each other but for some reason he was perfectly fine just watching her move.

* * *

"Klaus is staring at you" she heard Katherine whisper into her ear before pulling back and resuming to dance as if she had never said a thing.

"Klaus is staring at you" she heard Katherine whisper into her ear before pulling back and resuming to dance as if she had never said a thing.

Caroline is confused, why would he be staring at her? He couldn't be as stupid to try to find a weakness. She has thousands of them, she flaunts them in front his very eyes and he could use one of the many, what kind of weakness he could possibly be looking for?

She turns, just to make sure that Katherine was right and oh she was…he was staring right at her and he didn't even bother to look away, in fact his eyes grew more intense.

She danced but she never took her eyes of his and he never took his eyes of her. There was no amusement to his eyes, no sadness; no anger—

That was a new considering he had a lot to be angry with her.

No there was a new emotion to his eyes, it was strong, intense, and it made her spine tingle, her fingers itch and her blood pump faster in her veins.

It was lust.

Not the kind of lust you see in lovers about to spend their first night together but raw, dirty lust.

It was the kind of lust that overwhelms you to a point where you just don't care if he's a total stranger or not, you just want him so bad. She couldn't even lie to herself in regards to Klaus. She wants him.

She always did want him, who was she kidding?

The commanding presence, the accent, the power that comes with him and his family and the little things that caught her off guard about him—

She's wanted him when she laid eyes on his picture and she wants him now.

Her eyes grew dark with lust and her dancing was no longer for pure fun but as if she was inviting him to join her, telling him with her eyes to come to her and she can see how much he wants to but he's holding him-self back and he should.

She shouldn't be inviting him to join her.

They are enemies; they want each other's head on a silver platter, decorated with fruits and blood. She should not want him but she does.

She decided to give the rational smart part of her brain a break and send it away. This is her night, her night of freedom and she frees herself on this night.

She stops dancing altogether but she still moves, she's walking towards him and intent of making sure their eyes never part from one another. She reaches his dark corner and puts her hand out to him.

"Dance with me"

He smirked and placed his hand in hers, allowing her to take him away from the dark corner and into the lights.

She turns around and pulls him into the crowd, the eyes around them all on Klaus as they part a way almost distractingly for them to move. Suddenly, she's being spun around and she crashed into his hard, so hard chest. She looks up and he's looking down at her with those eyes and she returns them with equal intensity.

It's been a long while for her. Caroline is not one to do one night stands or quickies. She may be a vampire but she values herself more than that but his eyes…his scent…she can only hold control on her body for so long before suddenly, she just needs that release and she can't say she's never thought about what it's like to be with a hybrid because she has and it's her free night…

The one night she does not obsess about everything she does, the one night she does not think and plan and over-plan and plan a back-up plan to her plan and just loosens up.

With that, she begins to move. Subtle moves, nothing too serious. She's not supposed to be sleeping with her enemy but let's face it…

_It's been that long._

Then they were facing each other. Not like she had her backside to his front but they were both facing each other. Her arms were around his neck, his arms were around her waist and their eyes were connected.

Do you know how crazy difficult it is to dance like this with someone? It's like science really.

Oh but he does it perfectly though, as if he's so accustom to it almost. She's not complaining really but she can't help herself, she has to admire how good he is at this. There were no complications; to mishaps…they were moving perfectly together. Then if it doesn't get any worse, her song—the song she listens to every years on this day in celebration, the inspiration of her club and the idea of a club for supernatural's to just be what they are without being reprimanded or judged or hated—is finally on which makes her realize that—wow, it's about to get hot in here and she knows she's been feeling this hotness since she caught him staring but damn, it's going to get a lot worse.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark,_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark,_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

She had to ignore him when the song really started because she gets in that zone when she feels so free and alive and wild that this goofy grin spreads through her face, and she forgets that she owns a night club and she has her enemy with his hands around her and she's an assassin. In that one moment, she feels like a girl just having a party at night by herself and she's enjoying every since minute of it and the feeling is contagious. It's addictive and it feels so damn good. She just closes her eyes to the lyrics of the song, raises one hand in the air and just dance.

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you out of the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

Klaus has never seen a more rare sight in his eternal life. The look on her face, her moves…it tells him that this is the girl behind the evil dark vampire on a mission. This is Caroline as just a girl. She's this beautiful, wild and this happy girl that just brightens the world around her without even realizing it. She's basically shooting light left, right and center. He can't even find it in himself to be annoyed or sad or even angry at how happy she is while this woman has fooled him, mocked him, sass him, threaten him, steal from him and still has the brass to pull him to dance and smile to top it all off.

If it's doesn't get any worse, it really has been that long…

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up,_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up,_

_light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa,_

_in the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

If she can focus very clearly, she can hear someone—male—breathing sharply and if she can focus clearly, she can feel said male's breath on her even though his lips and face is too far but oh, she swears on her head that she can feel it and it does nothing to the building heat all around her that's making its trip to an area she does not want that heat to go in a room full of vampires and werewolves with heightened senses. Then when she felt something slightly odd, her entire body tenses but not in the way that you would classify as bad because oh…this is so not bad, even though it should be, it's not.

_Writers keep writing what they write,_

_somewhere another pretty vein just died_

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_that you're the antidote to everything except for me_

It's not that he can hide it, she's in front of him, grinding against his front with precise movements, his mind his filled with very vivid thoughts of her in the most naughtiest of ways and he should have been able to contain it but it's something about her…just feels…good. This is a new for him. His fifth member is alive and very excited by his thoughts and when he feels her tense, he knew she knew…he wanted to see her reaction.

On one hand, if she pulls away and rejects him—yes that's the word he's choosing to use, then he can brush it off with a cocky joke but if she does not pull away and actually invites him in more then, he's pretty sure the toilet area she has in her club is much closer than her office.

While his mind seems to believe that he doesn't care either way, his dick tells more truth than his mind ever did in his lifetime. He wants her to want him and he wants her to want him now.

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love; then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

That moment, she almost freezes but then she knows, not just feels but she knows she wants this—if he hasn't picked up the scent of her arousal yet which basically screams 'take me' that tells him she wants this just as much then he needs to go to the vet and get his nose checked out.

Her head lowers to look into his eyes and all smiles and joy vanishes from sight to mock the obvious lust haze she dragged herself into. She's dancing against him and she's holding on to him for her life and sanity. It's time they made a choice…part from each other or move it along to somewhere more secluded…

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

Like a barrel, they storm inside the restroom. The door was pushed open with such a force that it crashed into the wall harshly by Caroline's back. In a flash, Caroline is pressed against the wall on the opposite side of the door and being attacked by hot open mouth kisses on the column of her neck while his hands grope at her ass and her hands are in his hair and tracing the belt around his waist, keeping his pants on.

So light 'em up, up, up

light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

His tongue, god his tongue, how can someone's tongue feel so damn good? Has it really been that long? Goodness that thing he's doing with his tongue on her neck feels so good…or maybe it's the teasing fingers of his grazing her inner thighs so softly and slowly. It's both, definitely both. She feels on fire, everywhere his hands, his lips have touched feels like those particular spots on her skin are on fire but a good kind of fire; not the bad kind.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa,_

_in the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

The music dies and suddenly all of their attention is on each other. Clothes are not flung around the bathroom, no, they're too much in a hurry to think about discarding their clothing so instead he reaches under her skirt and grabs the waistband of her leggings. He's really tempted to rip them apart but thought better of it and pulls it down instead.

He spins her around and attacks her neck from behind her, slamming her front against the wall and her moans of approval is the only sound he can hear at the moment, not the music, not the cheers or the crowds, just her breathing, his breathing and if he really focuses, he can hear her nails digging into the stoned walls. One of her hand is planted on the wall in front of her and the other is reaching behind her to his hair while his lips attack the skin of her neck and all she can think of is more, more, more…

Then as if her silent prayer had been answered, she was pulled away from the wall by two very strong hands and turned around, to face one very hungry looking hybrid. She was then pushed against the counter where the sinks are while he works to get under her skirt. Their eyes dare not part from each other. He pulled down her underwear and left it all bundled by her ankles and her skin naked under her skirt.

Her scent grew stronger as the cool air around them hit her. He had to control his eyes from rolling backwards at how utterly intoxicating she smelt. He grew even harder if it was possible at the smell of her.

Her hands move for his belt and she unbuckles them quickly while he continues to suck at her neck. If she was aware of anything going on she would have wondered if he was trying to suck the blood from her without piercing her skin but she's far too horny to care and she'd like to think that he was in the same position as well.

She eventually got it undone and removes herself from him long enough to use her supernatural speed to pull his pants down, freeing his erection and she stands back up to pull him into a hard kiss.

This kiss was not romantic and it was nowhere near soft and sensual. It was hard, it was incredibly passionate but mostly, it was a hungry kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck while his found her hips.

They kept their lips locked while one of his hands stayed on her hips while the other ventured lower to her thigh. He hitched that thigh to his waist but didn't move the other one.

His other hand then ventured lower but not to her thigh; instead, it disappeared under her skirt.

Her eyes widened at just how sensitive she was when his fingers touched her sex. She was so wet, throbbing…one of her hands moved from around his neck to grab his bicep through his jacket while the other hand gripped his hair. Her lips parted as she sucked in a sharp breath and her entire body flushed.

Then in a swift move but she saw it coming…he enters her and a tiny little—

_Who are we kidding?_ It was a very almost loud whimper escaped through her lips.

She wasn't the only one who felt it. She was able to keep her eyes open to watch as he exhaled loudly and his eyes were on hers the whole time. She couldn't tell what the smile on his face was for but at this point, she didn't care. She felt so full right now that it was a miracle she remembered how to breathe.

He doesn't even give her time to adjust to him, that's how cruel he is. He continues to thrust into her. Its precise movements…almost calculated...and his breathing is erratic, his eyes are wide and alert and so is hers. Her lips are parted and her breathing is labored. Their foreheads touch and he's now nose to nose with her. They're breathing against each other faces as his thrusts grew hard.

The little grunts he lets out every time he thrusts into her only urges her on more. The moans and whimpers that escape past her lips only further urge him on.

He keeps at this slow but determined pace and it feels so fucking good that she just feels like melting. She wants him to go faster, her body meets his thrusts as if trying to make him go faster and he does.

The heavy panting in the room is the only thing they can hear, nothing and no one else. Caroline wraps both arms around his neck to secure him to her while one of Klaus's hand wraps around her waist and the other keeps her leg up in place.

Then he finally picks up the pace and she can see herself jumping for joy in her mind of course, all joy leaves when his movements quickens.

Her breathing quickens and the little moans here and there are much more frequent and so is his grunts and moans. She can feel the muscles of his arms work and it feels so damn good, if only the jacket was off…

Her eye lids flutter a bit as she can feel the slow build in her orgasm.

"Look. _Thrust_ at. _Thrust_ me _Thrust_" she heard him grunt.

She snapped her eyes open at the force of those thrusts and she can see the determination in his eyes...

Soon she can feel her eyes burning, which is really odd feeling but she can't bring herself to care. Below her eyebrows and under her bottom eyelashes she can feel that part of her eyes burning but not a bad burn but like a good burn, like when your face is changing into the monster you truly are.

Immediately a red flag is raised in her head. She quickly forces herself to stay in control but she can feel the tingling under her eyes so she allows her fangs to drop and that relieves her for the time being. That's when she noticed his fangs and eyes were changing as well…as much as she would just love to let lose, she can't, not yet…

It's not long before she can feel herself becoming undone. Her eyes tingle and her toes curl in her shoes; her fingers grip his arm through his jacket so tightly that she was sure that she felt his bone snap slightly.

He watched in pure awe and fascination as she comes undone in his arms and he never saw such a beautifully erotic sight. Her mouth hung beautifully open with a cry and her eyes flutter delicately close. Her grip tightens around him and he grunts loudly as he becomes undone inside of her…

Her last thought as they rode out their orgasm was…

_I am so screwed…_

* * *

Caroline pulled up her underwear, then her leggings and finally she pulls back down her skirt; fixing it appropriately to keep some sort of dignity.

Klaus pulled his boxers and jeans back up and fixed his clothing. They both fixed themselves in silence while the sounds from the club and the music could be heard clearly.

She can safely admit in her mind that all thought of dignity made a break for it the moment he entered her, but never shall she openly admit that she had no self control when it came to him.

She turned around towards the mirror and fixed her hair and tried to rid herself of the feeling of flush off her because she was almost sure it was visible on her face.

She made a mistake. It was an amazing mistake but a mistake nonetheless. It was a mistake that she will never make again and she was going to make sure he knew that. This was just a form of release, a release of sexual tension and for him; to finally quench this strong desire to be with her in the physical sense; nothing more and nothing less.

"This will not happen again" she stated, although Klaus sincerely believed that her tone suggests that she didn't quite believe that and he had to smirk. It was amusing to hear the fluster in her tone of voice. For someone who had bested him on more than one occasion and would have made him a laughing stock to finally be the one suffocating by their physical desire for him as he had been for her since that day he bumped into her.

He watched with his lips parted slightly and panting slightly as she fixed her skirt and leggings. The swelling urge to rip it back off and just bury himself back inside of her until the world came to a colossal end was so strong…he could feel it at his fingertips.

"I agree" he said hoarsely, staring at her longer than he'd mention as she spun around to meet his eyes and just like that, they were locked. The feeling felt like a pull, like he was holding an end of rope and she was holding the other end and they were subconsciously pulling each other together despite the fact that their mind was against it wholeheartedly.

She was right though, this cannot happen again. It was a mere moment of weakness, for both of them. They were both sexually frustrated and sought release from each other rather than themselves. This should definitely not happen again.

There's a strong pull to strip her down to nothing and take her over and over and over in front of these mirrors, to see the utter pleasure on her beautiful face. He was far too busy chasing a release to look at her and what a shame…really. A small part, a minute part of him wanted this to happen again. On a bed, in shower maybe…the water against her beautifully pale skin…glistening…tempting him…calling him…

_You really need to get laid more often,_ he thought.

She felt incredible, it was a glorious feeling. Her warmth, her tightness…it took a lot of him to hold out long enough for her to reach her high. After all, they were both releasing their sexual tension and he's nothing if not a gentleman. She was right though; no matter how good…how wonderful…how amazing it felt, it would be smart of him not to let it happen again.

"Good now I need to get the children home before midnight, wouldn't want them waking up with a nightmare in the wee hours in the night" she smirked through the mirror before exiting the room before he had the chance to wonder what she was talking about.

* * *

**Song: **_My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)- Fall Out Boy_


End file.
